L'histoire d'une vie
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: Murdoch mysteries fanfiction. Based on Julia Ogden. : il arrive que dans la vie des événements vous marquent à jamais, qu'un détail vous touche si profondément qu'il dictera toutes vos décisions à l'avenir, et ce, pour toujours.
1. Liberté

_« L'histoire d'une vie»_

Titre : L'histoire d'une vie

Auteur : Julia R.

Catégorie: Drama

Personnages : Principalement Julia Ogden.

Résumé : il arrive que dans la vie des événements vous marquent à jamais, qu'un détail vous touche si profondément qu'il dictera toutes vos décisions à l'avenir, et ce, pour toujours.

Disclaimer : La série Murdoch Mysteries ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'arge nt pour cette histoire.

* * *

é

_Il y a une chose qui m'a toujours apaisé, quelque chose qui m'a fait oublier qui j'étais, comme si, il suffisait de fermer les yeux pour pouvoir m'éloigne r de tout et m'envoler, loin._

L'arbre est bien haut,c'est le plus haut de toute la propriété. Bien des fois je me suis demandée quelle pourrait être la vue du sommet, et souvent une voix m'appelait pour m'obliger à cesser de rêver, de reprendre mes leçons ou mon point de croix.

Mais cette journée est trop belle pour rester enfermer avec Claire, ma nourrice, ou encore Mère, toujours plongée dans un livre épais. Martin, le fils de notre jardinier m'a donné une de ses chemise et un pantalon que je me suis empressée d'enfiler afin de grimper dans cet arbre qui m'a toujours fasciné. Je suis restée là, pendant de nombreuses minutes, en bas du tronc, le visage levé vers les branches majestueuses. J'ai inspiré profondément, je devais êt re courageuse car j'ai enfin l'occasion de réaliser cet exploit. Maintenant ou jamais.

* * *

L'écorce est dure sous mes doigts, mes paumes me brûlent, mes jambes trem blent, je mors mes lèvres tant l'ascension est difficile. Je me sens faiblir, mais je continue, encore et encore, une banche après l'autre, pour finalement a rriver à une que je juge assez solide et haut perchée.

Le sommet est encore loin, mais j'ai déjà bien assez peur de ne pouvoir rede scendre. Je me glisse doucement sur la branche, remarquant à peine que mon pantalon s'est accroché. Un coup sec suffit à le libérer, le déchirant sur ma cuisse.

Eh bien, tan pis, le jeu en valait bien la chandelle. La vue est superbe. Notre propriété se trouve sur une colline, je peux ainsi voir la ville s'étendre à mes pieds. Le vent souffle un peu, mais ce mois de juillet est très chaud et je ferme les yeux, m'imaginant m'envoler avec lui, découvrir du ciel le monde entier. Rencontrer des bêtes féroces en Afrique. On dit que la-bas les hommes sont aussi noirs que la nuit et qu'ils portent d'immenses colliers d'os auto ur du cou. Claire me raconte aussi que par delà l'océan se trouvent des personnes aux yeux si petits qu'ils ne sont que de simples fentes sur leur visage , et que des femmes ont peur du soleil et se cache derrière d'immenses paravents.

Je rêve de pouvoir découvrir le monde et voir toutes ces choses, sur le dos d 'un oiseau.

-JULIA ELIZABETH OGDEN.

Cette voix ne présage rien de bon et j'ose à peine imaginer le visage en colè re de ma mère qui se trouve en bas de l'arbre.

-Mère?  
-Descendez immédiatement.

J'aurai dû me douter qu'à un moment ou un autre quelqu'un allait s'apercevoir de mon escapade. Je ne sais, de mon père ou de ma mère, lequel est le plus conciliant à mon égard, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir car je le vois , lui aussi, approcher.  
Je descend péniblement, pour venir me tenir devant eux, n'osant pourtant pas les regarder.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous faisiez là haut miss?  
-Je regardais la ville et les nuages.

-Cela nécessitait il que vous mettiez votre vie en danger? Murmura mon père de sa voix grave.

-Je n'étais pas en danger.  
-Ne levez pas les yeux au ciel, gronda ma mère, regardez-vous un peu, on d irait un garçon.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle glisse déjà ses mains dans mes chev eux pour en retirer des feuilles et tenter de discipliner les mèches qui s'échappent de ma natte.

-Et vous avez déchiré le pantalon de Martin.

-Nous lui en achèterons un autre, soupirais-je.  
-Sûrement pas, lança mon père, vous allez le recoudre vous-même.  
-Je incapable de coudre, c'est d'un ennui total.  
-Eh bien, vous apprendrez et comprendrez que chaque acte a des conséquences.  
J'acquiesce simplement. Que pourrais-je répondre? Je sais que lorsqu'il emploie ce ton, rien n'est à rajouter.  
Ma mère me prend la main en soupirant avant de se tourner vers lui.  
-Et ne songez pas à monter sur cet arbre Édouard, vous pourriez vous briser la nuque.

-Mais je n'y songeais pas, dit-il en souriant.  
-Vous êtes un piètre menteur, je sais parfaitement de qui notre fille tient ce caractère d'aventurière.  
-Espérons que Ruby soit sage comme vous l'êtes, très chère.  
-A l'âge de deux ans Ruby ne part pas seule explorer les combles de la demeure, soupira ma mère en me regardant, alors elle ne devrait pas escalader le plus haut arbre de la propriété à peine ses sept ans fêtés comme Julia le fait.  
-Pardonnez-moi, Mère.

Je vois la colère disparaitre de ses yeux avant de voir finalement un sourire

se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
-Rentrons et allons vous mettre des vêtements qui conviennent mieux à une jeune fille.

-Oui Mère.

Je la suis docilement en silence avant de finalement me retourner une dernière fois pour voir mon père face à l'arbre, les mains dans le dos.

MON arbre, celui qui m'a appris un mot dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie : _Liberté_.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Adieux

_Merci pour vos reviews . En effet cette fiction est un peu "speciale" et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez même si si le début est déroutant, hihi. Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller c'est de continuer à lire ( si ça vous plaît bien sûr) car je pense qu'elle sera assez longue et pleine de surprises... _

_Encore merci biz :) _

* * *

2. Adieux

_Il arrive que dans la vie des évènements vous marquent à jamais, qu'un détail vous touche si profondément qu'il dictera toutes vos décisions à l'avenir, et ce, pour toujours. _

La journée était belle. Cela faisait une semaine que le soleil n'avait plus percé les nuages. En cette fin d'hiver interminable, le moindre rayon de soleil suffisait à réchauffer les corps et les âmes. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à apporter la paix à ma famille. Et ce jour de mars 1878 restera à jamais gravé dans notre mémoire comme le plus sombre de notre vie.

Ma mère était malade depuis des semaines déjà et, bien que voulant nous épargner Ruby et moi, j'avais compris que l'issue ne pourrait être que fatale. Notre père nous évite depuis plusieurs jours, elle comme moi. Je le vois parfois sortir de la chambre de notre mère, mais bien souvent, il ne m'accorde pas un regard, passant à côté de moi avant de rejoindre son bureau où il s'enferme pendant des heures. J'avoue qu'il me faut m'armer de courage pour oser rentrer dans cette chambre et la voir souffrir une fois encore.

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à la grande pièce me parait toujours interminable et c'est d'une main tremblante que j'ouvre la porte. Une fois encore la pièce me parait bien vide, si ce n'est ce corps perdu dans la mer de draps blancs l'engloutissant toujours un peu plus. Ce corps qui se soulève à peine au faible souffle de la respiration de Mère. Un faible rayon de soleil entre par la fenêtre et touche son corps immobile. J'avance doucement vers le lit pour venir prendre sa main glacée. Son visage est aussi blanc que les draps et ses long cheveux blonds reposent délicatement autour d'elle.

-Mère ?

Je la vois lutter pour ouvrir les yeux et m'accorder un tendre regard et un timide sourire.

-Julia, combien de fois vous ai-je dis de ne pas venir me voir, la maladie est contagieuse.

-Je m'en moque, vous êtes ma mère et vous avez besoin de moi.

-Je désespère de vous voir un jour obéir aux ordres que l'on vous donnera.

Elle rit quelques instants doucement avant d'être prise par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Il ne m'en faut pas davantage pour approcher d'elle le vasque en porcelaine et voir le sang colorer le fond blanc. La crise dure plusieurs secondes avant de s'arrêter doucement. Je lui tends un linge propre et l'aide à essuyer sa bouche avant d'en prendre un autre et de le tremper dans l'eau pour le placer sur son front brulant.

-Vous êtes une jeune fille formidable, vous savez?

-Je n'ai que douze ans.

-Je suis persuadée que vous deviendrez une jeune femme incroyable, attentionnée, douce et intelligente. Vous trouverez un merveilleux époux, si vous consentez à obéir aux ordres, dit-elle en souriant.

J'acquiesce simplement, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Obéir. Tout mais pas obéir.

-Oui mère, dis-je.

-Julia, je vous demande d'être forte, quoiqu'il arrive. Vous êtes assez indépendante pour toujours vous relever des coups que vous donnera la vie mais ne devenez jamais amère et aigrie. Restez celle que vous êtes aujourd'hui, quoique puissent être les épreuves.

-Je tâcherai.

-Et prenez soin de Ruby et de votre père, ils ont besoin de vous. Aujourd'hui vous devenez la femme de la demeure. Alors souvenez-vous toujours ce que je vous ai appris: la tête haute, le regard droit, mais le cœur toujours empli d'amour et de compassion. Aimez toujours vos prochains et restez toujours honnête avec eux et avec vous-même et vos sentiments quoiqu'ils puissent être. Si vous écoutez votre cœur, vous ferez toujours les bons choix.

-Je le ferai, répondis-je ne pleurant doucement comprenant que ces recommandations ne sont autres que des adieux.

Dans un ultime effort, je la vois lever doucement la main vers mon visage pour essuyer la larme qui perle sur ma joue.

-Que vais-je devenir sans vous?

-Vous y arriverez, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, vous y arriverez.

Je ne lui réponds pas et me jette contre elle pour la prendre dans les bras. Les mots me manquent, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus si ce n'est que je l'aime et qu'elle me manquera. Que malgré nos différences, elle restera importante pour moi et que toujours je suivrai ses conseils. Que toute ma vie je m'efforcerai de devenir une femme comme elle et une mère comme elle l'a été pour nous.

* * *

Ma mère décéda dans la nuit. J'avais entendu le boucan que sa mort avait suscité dans toute la maisonnée, mais je n'ai pas quitté ma chambre. Ruby me rejoignit, apeurée par tant de remue-ménage, mais elle s'endormit rapidement dans mes bras. La nuit fut longue. J'ai pleuré pendant des heures, serrant dans mes bras ma petite sœur qui ignorait ce qu'il se passait, ou qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer. Je savais que les jours, les semaines, les mois seraient durs, et je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

Le jour où on porta en terre ma mère était un vendredi. Un vendredi froid et pluvieux. Avec l'aide de Claire, notre nourrice, Ruby et moi avons mis nos plus sombres vêtements. Nous étions restées silencieuses pendant des heures, se pliant docilement à la séance d'habillage et de coiffage.

Nous rejoignîmes l'église dans une calèche noire, notre père assit sur la banquette en face de nous, ne nous regardant pas un seul instant. Puis, nous étions entrés dans l'immense bâtisse, nous avons avancé le long de cette interminable allée pour arriver devant le cercueil dans lequel reposait notre mère pour l'éternité. A cet instant, j'avais le sentiment de porter le poids du monde sur mes épaules, que l'église toute entière ne faisait que fixer ma sœur et moi-même du regard. J'ai ressenti une si grande tristesse qu'il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que je ne la quittes en courant à toutes jambes et sans me retourner. Mais j'ai senti la main de Ruby se glisser timidement dans la mienne. Il était inconcevable que je partes sans elle, elle avait besoin de moi, et j'avais promis à notre mère que je veillerai toujours sur elle. Aussi, c'est ce que je fis. Lorsque mon père s'éloigna du cercueil et que se fut notre tour de déposer une rose sur le bois sombre, Ruby émit un sanglot. Pas moi. Je devais être forte pour elle, pour mon père, pour ma mère.

-Adieux mère, fut les seuls mots que je prononçais ce jour là.

Comme si, ces deux mots suffisaient à tout dire; merci, je t'aime, je tâcherai de te rendre fière, je ne t'oublierai jamais, tu me manquera, je tiendrais ma promesse sois-en sûre.

_Ce jour là marqua ma vie. Il marqua encore bien plus celle de mon père, qui, à peine essuyé une larme sur sa joue au cimetière devint l'homme froid, distant amère et plus autoritaire qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Je n'ose imaginer quelle femme je deviendrai si cela devait m'arriver. _

* * *

_à suivre... _


	3. Mariage

3 . Mariage

_Toute mon enfance, j'ai été éduquée pour devenir une femme forte, intelligente, une parfaite épouse et une parfaite mère. Mes parents avaient toujours veillé à ce que nous ne manquions de rien, à ce que les jeunes filles Ogden soient tout simplement : parfaites, en tout point. _

_Mais il y avait une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé, à nos caractères, nos rêves et nos envies, ce qui nous définissaient pour être ce que nous étions. _

* * *

Encore une nouvelle journée assise sur cette balançoire au centre de notre jardin. L'été est bien là désormais et le soleil de ce mois d'août est brulant. Mais sous cet arbre, MON arbre, je suis en paix, un livre à la main. Je savoure le timide souffle du vent, arrêtant parfois ma lecture pour simplement prendre le temps de me plonger dans mes pensées. Pourtant, je ne remarque pas l'arrivée de mon père, je ne sens que sa main se poser sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter et laisser tomber le livre sur le sol.

-Encore perdue dans vos lectures, me murmure-t-il doucement.

-Oui, acquiesce-je en me baissant pour le ramasser.

-_Poems par Oscar Wilde_, lit-il doucement en regardant la couverture, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de cet auteur.

-C'est son premier recueil de poèmes, mais je ne doute pas qu'il devienne un très bon auteur à l'avenir.

-Mmmh, sans doute, grommèle mon père avant de mettre ses mains dans les poches et de regarder l'arbre sous lequel nous nous trouvons, vous appréciez toujours ce qui est avant-gardiste et promis à un bel avenir.

Je ne réponds pas et l'observe quelques instants.

Voila trois ans que ma mère est décédée et rares sont les moments que mon père m'accorde, seul à seul. De plus, je remarque une ride barrer son front, signe que quelque chose le tracasse, mais je reste silencieuse, car bien trop méfiante sur ce qu'il aurait à m'annoncer.

-Julia, je suis venu pour une affaire importante.

-Je vous écoute, répondis-je pourtant d'une faible voix.

Il se tourne vers moi et me regarde longuement avant de prendre la parole avec hésitation.

-Vous êtes ma fille et vous savez que j'ai toujours voulu le meilleur pour mes filles. En dépit de tout ce que vous pouvez penser, mes décisions ont toujours été prises avec soin, et celle-ci l'est tout autant.

-De quoi voulez-vous me parler?

-De votre…mariage.

-Mon mariage?

Je reste sans voix l'espace d'une seconde, sentant mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine et l'air venant à me manquer. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux, attendant simplement qu'il reprenne la parole pour m'en dire plus, mais mon père ne bouge pas et reste lui-aussi silencieux quelques instants. Alors je m'approche de lui, ancrant mon regard dans ses profonds yeux bleus qui ne quittent pas les miens.

-Mon mariage? Vous avez pensé à mon mariage?

-Il est temps que vous trouviez un homme qui…

-Je n'ai que quinze ans ! Criais-je. Je ne suis pas en âge de me marier.

-Bien entendu que vous ne l'épouserez pas aujourd'hui, nous attendrons que vous ayez l'âge requis, mais vous lui êtes ainsi promise. Il m'a demandé votre main et j'ai accepté.

-Qui est-ce?

-Clark.

-Clark Thompson, votre ami de Hamilton?

-En effet.

-Père, dis-je plus fort en sentant la colère m'envahir un peu plus, il a vingt ans de plus que moi, comment pouvez-vous tolérer une chose pareille ?

-Je le fais pour votre bien.

-Mon bien? Je n'aime pas cet homme et…

-Il a une bonne situation.

-Je m'en contrefiche. Je veux épouser un homme que j'aime, un homme avec qui je souhaiterai finir le reste de mes jours, un homme qui partagera mes idées avec qui je pourrai découvrir le monde et qui saura ce qui est bon pour moi. Un homme qui prendra soin de moi et de nos enfants.

-Clark le fera, vous vivrez confortablement.

-Je ne l'épouserai pas, pour rien au monde, vous m'entendez? Jamais.

-S'en est terminé de vos enfantillages, lorsque vous étiez une petite fille et que votre mère vivait encore vous pouviez vous permettre de raisonner ainsi, mais plus aujourd'hui. Dans quelques années vous allez devenir une femme et il sera temps de vous marier et de fonder une famille. Vous ne pourrez y échapper.

-Je m'y refuse et vous ne pourrez pas m'y obliger.

-Et que ferez vous? Consentez vous à devenir vieille fille, vous, que la moitié des jeunes hommes de la ville convoitent ?

-Ils ne me convoitent pas moi, ma votre richesse père. Je ne leur donnerai aucune satisfaction à épouser le moindre d'entre eux.

-Et il est hors de question que je vous donne mon consentement à épouser un homme qui n'est pas de votre position. Vous imaginez-vous l'épouse d'un bûcheron? Dit-il en riant.

-Il m'importe peu d'où lui vient ses biens et s'il en possède ou non, l'amour peut…

-L'amour n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, me coupe mon père en faisant un pas vers moi, et si vous ne consentez pas à m'obéir, Julia, il vous faudra vous trouver un autre endroit où vivre, car je ne tolèrerais pas votre présence ici plus que nécessaire.

-Vous me jetteriez à la porte ?

-Il vous reste cinq ans, si le jour de vos vingt ans vous n'avez pas pris de décision, je le ferai pour vous et je vous imposerai l'homme que j'aurai choisi.

-Comment pouvez-vous agir ainsi avec moi? Dis-je en sentant les larmes glisser sur mes joues.

-Je tiens à ce que vous ayez la vie que vous méritez.

-Alors laissez-moi le choix.

-Vous l'avez…jusqu'à vos vingt ans, ajoute-t-il doucement.

Je ne lui réponds pas et croise une dernière fois son regard avant qu'il ne passe à côté de moi. Puis, il se dirige vers la demeure et je me laisse tomber sur la balançoire à nouveau, regardant le livre que je tiens toujours entre mes doigts.

-Ca va Jules? Fit timidement la voix de ma petite sœur qui se trouvait derrière le tronc de l'arbre.

-Que fais-tu ici Ruby? Soupirais-je.

-Je suis restée cachée pour éviter qu'il ne me demande d'aller faire mes mathématiques. C'est vrai alors que tu vas épouser Clark Thompson ?

-Non, je ne vais pas l'épouser. Il devra me traîner jusqu'à l'autel pour que je le fasse.

-Dommage, tu aurai enfin pu lui dire que sa moustache sent les œufs pourris.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant de rire aux éclats toutes les deux.

* * *

_Ruby a toujours su me remonter le moral. Malgré les apparences et les souhaits de nos parents, elle n'a jamais été disciplinée, bien moins encore que moi. Il m'arrive de sourire en pensant à ce que notre pauvre père endure avec nous, mais il doit nous aimer assez pour s'y résigner. _

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Rêve

4. Rêve

_Le jour où votre vie peu changer de tout au tout, est souvent un jour comme un autre. Nous nous levons, nous vaquons à nos occupations habituelles, sans savoir qu'un élément va tout chambouler. _

La neige tombait depuis des jours déjà. Les rues de Toronto étaient couvertes d'une épaisse couche collante, imprégnant les vêtements, les chapeaux en feutre et glaçant les doigts. Noël approchait et une fois encore je me pliais aux courses des cadeaux. Pourtant, je ne m'en plaignais pas. Cette période de l'année est celle que j'apprécie le plus. Les rues du centre sont décorées, les vitrines des boutiques sont accueillantes, les personnes croisées aux bras chargés de paquets, souriants et cordiaux. Les odeurs de miel et d'épices qui s'élèvent dans les airs et les flocons de neige qui semblent danser au-dessus de nos têtes. Tout m'est agréable en cette période de fête, si ce n'est la douloureuse pensée que je vais devoir passer ma soirée à la demeure, entourée de quarante invités.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il me reste deux jours de tranquillité, deux jours que je souhaite passer loin de chez moi afin d'éviter tous les préparatifs ennuyants et tellement contraignants auxquels je dois faire face.

Ainsi, je savoure une fois encore une pâtisserie et un thé parfumé dans un salon que j'aime particulièrement fréquenter. Je m'amuse à regarder ces femmes bourgeoises parler de leur époux, tous banquiers, docteurs, avocats ou politiciens. Et bien vite, je m'imagine dans vingt ans, assise avec elles, me souciant simplement de trouver la bonne couleur pour ma tapisserie assortie aux rideaux de mon salon. Cette pensée me glace le sang. Il ne me reste que trois mois, trois petits mois avant mon anniversaire et chaque jour mon père me répète que le temps est venu pour que je me trouve un époux; « un qui saura t'apporter tout le confort dont tu as besoin », comme il aime si bien le dire. Je sais que la liste des prétendants ne cesse de s'allonger et pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne me satisfait. Je crois bien que mon père ne s'en souci guère et si je ne trouve pas très vite un moyen d'échapper à ce funeste destin, je crains me retrouver assise avec ces femmes un peu plus loin, très prochainement.

* * *

L'après-midi touche presque à sa fin et il ne reste que quelques minutes avant que la nuit ne tombe doucement sur la ville. Le temps est venu pour moi de rentrer et je le fait à contre cœur.

Je savoure encore les quelques minutes qui me restent de mon escapade, marchant sur les trottoirs bondés avant de demander à un fiacre de me ramener à la demeure.

Pourtant, un cri plus loin m'interpelle, à dire vrai, il interpelle toute la rue. Un jeune homme s'est fait percuter par un fiacre lancé à vive allure. Le choc fut violent, mais pas fatal et le cri de douleur me glace d'effroi. A peine à quelques mètres de moi, je vis le sang imprégner la neige blanche en quelques secondes à peine. Le regard du blessé me paralyse et sans m'en rendre compte je me dirige vers lui.

-S'il vous plait, dit-il doucement avant d'hurler une fois encore, aidez-moi.

-Que dois-je faire?

Je m'accroupi à ses côtés et le regarda dans les moindres détails, incapable de faire quoique se soit.

-Mettez vos mains sur sa jambe et ne lâchez surtout pas la pression sinon il va perdre tout son sang.

Je lève les yeux vers l'homme qui était venu à mes côtés. Son regard doux, me paralyse une fois encore et sa voix me procure quelques frissons. La panique, la peur, l'émotion, je ne saurai le dire, mais jamais je n'ai ressenti cela avant.

-Mademoiselle, faites ce que je vous dit, dit-il en tentant de calmer le jeune homme.

J'acquiesce simplement et m'exécute en silence. J'essaie de ne pas regarder le corps mutilé du blessé. Mais c'est bien plus fort que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer l'homme qui se trouve à côté de moi et qui tente de calmer celui qui se trouve couché sur le sol. Il semble si calme, si confiant. Ses yeux bleus sont si doux et attentionnés, ses cheveux blonds semblent être des rayons du soleil tant ils sont clairs et flamboyants. Cet homme est très séduisant, je ne peux le nier et lorsqu'il pose sa main sur la mienne pour m'aider à maintenir la pression sur la blessure du jeune homme blessé, une agréable chaleur traverse mon corps tout entier.

Nous restons là, quelques minutes avant qu'une ambulance n'arrive et ne prenne en charge le blessé. Je me redresse et regarde s'éloigner le fiacre d'un air absent.

-Va-t-il survivre? Demandais-je timidement à celui qui se trouve encore à côté de moi.

-Grace à vous, il le fera Miss, me répondit-il doucement en souriant.

-Je n'ai fait que faire ce que vous m'avez demandé.

-Et vous l'avez très bien mené, me répondit-il en me tendant un mouchoir, tenez, essuyez vos mains.

Je le prends timidement et regarde mes mains pleines de sang avant de les essuyer doucement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu une femme garder son calme devant un tel évènement, me dit-il en me regardant avec intérêt.

-Les femmes ont davantage l'habitude de voir du sang que les hommes.

Il se passa quelques secondes en silence avant qu'il ne rit.

-Vous êtes une femme de caractère Miss…

-Ogden, dis-je simplement en glissant ma main dans celle qui me tend.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Miss Ogden, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma paume.

-Et quel est votre nom Monsieur?

-Docteur Edward Lowen.

-Je comprends mieux, dis-je en riant doucement.

Nous échangeâmes encore un regard avant que je ne lui tende son mouchoir à nouveau.

-Il me faut rentrer chez moi.

-Bien sûr, mais avant cela, permettez-moi de vous donner ma carte.

-Je ne suis pas malade, rétorquais-je.

-Je suis peut être Docteur mais je suis également Professeur à l'Université de Toronto et je crois que vous devriez venir à l'un de mes cours.

-Pour quelle raison?

-Je crois que vous êtes faites pour la médecine.

-Et vous pouvez juger cela aussi vite?

-Je vois beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, ajout-il en m'accordant un clin d'œil.

-Soit, répondis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues, je considérerai votre offre, Monsieur Lowen.

Je me saisis de sa carte et je le vois reprendre ma main une fois encore avant de reprendre la parole.

-Au revoir Miss Ogden, passez de bonnes fêtes, dit-il avant d'y déposer un autre baiser.

-A vous aussi, au revoir, répondis-je simplement.

Puis, je m'éloigne, sans lui accorder un seul regard, bien trop chamboulée par cette rencontre pour oser le regarder une fois encore. J'appelle un fiacre et monte à l'intérieur. Par la fenêtre, je vois encore le Docteur m'accorder un tendre sourire avant que le fiacre ne se mette en route. J'ausculte cette carte qui se trouve dans ma main pendant de longues minutes, perdue dans mes pensées. Peut être a-t-il raison. La médecine m'a toujours intrigué et je crois que ça pourrait me convenir. Ainsi je trouverai une échappatoire me permettant de ne pas épouser un mari que mon père aurait choisi, et peut être pourrais-je vivre mes rêves.

_Le jour qui changera votre vie, commencera comme tous les autres. Pour moi ce fut le cas. Un évènement, un regard, une rencontre. Tout changea ce jour là, ce jour ou je découvris quel était mon rêve. _

* * *

_à suivre... _


	5. Rencontre

_**Merci pour vos reviews ;)**_

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

_Il arrive dans la vie qu'on fasse des rencontres, certaines ne font que passer et sont vite oubliées, d'autres font une partie de chemin avec nous avant de s'éloigner, et d'autres encore sont destinées à rester liées à vous, quoique vous fassiez. _

Les fêtes de fin d'année venaient de s'achever. Noël et Nouvel-An et leurs florilèges d'excès en tout genre. Enfin la demeure retombait doucement dans un calme paisible, comme je les aime, comme c'était le cas lorsque nous passions les fêtes en famille et non entourés de dizaine d'invités.

* * *

Je m'apprête à sortir affronter le froid dur de l'hiver, le vent cinglant et les flocons humides. C'est lorsque je fixe mon chapeau sur ma tête que mon père arrive dans l'entrée.

-Vous avez fait forte impression à Monsieur Lemey au réveillon.

Je soupire profondément. Encore un soupirant, encore un qu'il souhaiterait me voir épouser.

-J'en suis ravie, dis-je en souriant doucement, c'est un homme avec qui il est intéressant de converser. Et un bon danseur, je dois l'admettre.

-Et il est issu d'une famille respectable, continua mon père, de plus, il n'a que quatre ans de plus que vous. Et il semble plaire aux femmes.

-Père, dis-je avec calme, Henry est un homme bien, je le concède volontiers, mais je ne souhaite pas devenir son épouse. Je ne l'aime pas.

-Qu'allez-vous devenir, soupira mon père en secouant la tête de gauche à droite davantage pour lui-même que pour moi, vous êtes bien trop entêtée pour enfin écouter les conseils que l'on peut vous donner. Que dois-je faire, pour que vous me fassiez confiance quant à votre avenir?

-Je vous fait confiance Père, je ne partage simplement pas votre avis. J'ai pris une décision. Je vais faire des études de médecine.

-Désirez-vous devenir sage-femme? Lança-t-il avec étonnement.

-Docteur.

Le silence tombe doucement. Je le vois qui me regarde en détails avant que sa moustache ne bouge doucement, signe qu'une grimace désapprobatrice se dessine sur ses lèvres.

-Vous avez toujours eu des dispositions à faire cela, murmura-t-il simplement, j'aurai dû m'en douter, il y a bien longtemps. Depuis le jour où vous avez voulu soigner votre sœur qui s'était cassée une jambe en vous suivant dans un arbre, ou lorsque votre mère est tombé malade.

-Vraiment ? Lançais-je en souriant, pleine d'espoir qu'il me comprenait enfin parfaitement. Pensez-vous vraiment que j'en suis capable?

-Capable? Je n'en doute pas. Ce n'est pourtant pas pour cela que vous deviendrez Docteur.

-Pourquoi?

-Vous êtes une femme, Julia, et les femmes de votre position ne travaillent pas. Les femmes ne deviennent pas Docteur, elle laisse cela aux hommes. Elles se contentent de rester à demeure pour s'occuper de leurs enfants et soutenir leur époux. Voila la vraie place des femmes.

-Eh bien, je ne serai pas une femme comme toutes les autres auxquelles vous souhaitez que je ressemble. Je m'en vais de ce pas à l'Université de Toronto pour rencontrer un Docteur qui souhaite m'apprendre son savoir.

-Faites, mais quand vous aurez compris où se trouve votre véritable place, vous oublierez toutes ces sornettes. Je ne vous donne pas deux jours avant de vous voir revenir à la réalité. La vie est cruelle pour ceux qui ne respectent pas les « règles », sachez-le.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, que déjà il tourne les talons et quitte la pièce, me laissant seule sans même m'accorder un regard.

Je reste là, immobile quelques instants lorsque Mary, notre dame de maison, ne s'approche de moi et ne prenne la parole.

-La calèche vous attend, Miss.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant tendrement avant de fermer mon manteau et de me diriger vers la porte.

Je sors affronter le froid, je descends presque en courant les marches qui me conduisent jusqu'à la voiture et j'y monte rapidement. Le cheval se met en route aussitôt ma porte refermée. Ma décision est prise, et personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis.

* * *

L'Université de Toronto n'est pas très grande, mais pourtant, il me faut de longues minutes pour m'y repérer et enfin trouver la salle dans laquelle enseigne le Professeur Lowen. J'entre dans l'amphithéâtre par une petite porte qui grince lorsqu'on l'ouvre. Ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'être remarquée par toute l'assistance composée uniquement d'hommes en costumes sombres. Il semble pourtant que je ne perturbe pas le Professeur qui continue son discours après m'avoir accordé à peine un regard. Je reste là, immobile près de la porte, n'osant même pas m'asseoir de peur de ne pas être à ma place. Les hommes semblent avoir déjà oublié que je suis ici seulement après quelques secondes. Ce fut à cet instant que je compris que je trouvais à l'endroit exact où je me devais d'être, tout était évident, comme si cet endroit n'attendait que moi depuis toutes ces années, comme si, enfin, je me trouvais chez moi. Comme lorsque l'on revient d'un long et interminable voyage, chez soi. J'ai toujours eu le sentiment de devoir trouver quelle était ma place dans ce monde, et elle est ici, dans cette salle, à tenter de comprendre le fonctionnement des muscles de l'avant-bras.

Une cloche retentit, me faisant reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Aussitôt, tout s'agite autour de moi et je m'écarte un peu de la porte pour laisser sortir tous ces étudiants. Puis, doucement, je me dirige vers le bureau du Professeur au centre de la pièce, quelques marches plus bas. Je reste pourtant à une distance respectable du bureau car je le vois converser avec un jeune homme.

-Bien sûr Isaac, apportez-moi votre compte-rendu dans mon bureau en fin de journée et je me ferai une joie d'y jeter un œil.

-Bien Monsieur, merci, répondit l'étudiant avant de passer à côté de moi et de m'accorder un simple regard pour continuer sa route et quitter la pièce.

-Miss Ogden, lance le Professeur en me prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser, quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici. J'ai bien cru que vous ne viendriez pas.

-J'ai bien cru ne pas le faire, avouais-je en souriant, l'Université est un vrai labyrinthe.

-Et le doyen en est le Minotor, ajouta-t-il en riant à son tour.

J'en fis de même et lorsque le silence retomba, il prit la parole à nouveau avec douceur.

-Alors, que pensez-vous de la médecine?

-De ce que j'ai pu voir, cela me parait fascinant, dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil au tableau noir où se trouvaient des schémas détaillés d'anatomie.

-Et là, ce n'est que le début. Ce n'est de loin pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant. La question est : souhaitez-vous prendre part à cette grande merveille qu'est la science?

-Absolument, lançais-je avec un enthousiasme que je ne pouvais contenir.

-Bien, alors, mettons-nous y dès à présent. Il y a temps de choses que vous devez apprendre.

Je sortir du bâtiment chauffé, de longues heures plus tard, ne remarquant pas que le temps avait filé si vite. Le Professeur Lowen et moi-même avons parlé pendant des minutes entières avant qu'il ne donne un autre cours tout aussi passionnant que le premier. Assise dans un coin de la pièce, je l'écoutais religieusement. Puis, une fois les étudiants partis, il me donna une liste de livres à aller me procurer à la bibliothèque de l'Université. J'y passa une fois encore de longues minutes, émerveillée par tout les ouvrages qui m'entouraient.

* * *

Une fois tout mes ouvrages sous le bras, je quittais enfin ce lieu. Le vent froid s'était durci et les flocons de neige agressifs ne permettaient pas de voir bien loin devant soi. Croulant sous le poids des livres que je tenais à bout de bras, je vacillais lorsqu'un homme apparemment très pressé me heurta de plein fouet. Il ne s'en fallut pas davantage pour que je me retrouve assise dans l'épaisse neige, entourée de tout les livres qui jonchaient le sol à côté de moi.

-Oh, pardonnez ma maladresse Madame, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Je vois une main se tendre vers moi et le sourire amical d'un jeune homme croisé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

-Ce n'est rien, répondis-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne pour me relever.

-Vous êtes bien chargée, dit-il en m'aidant à ramasser mes livres, quel Professeur peut vous demander de lui porter tant de livres en un seul voyage, c'est inhumain.

-Oh non, je les ai emprunté pour moi. Je m'apprête à démarrer mes études.

-De médecine, je suppose.

Je le regarde avec étonnement et il me désigne la couverture de l'œuvre qu'il avait entre les mains.

-Oui, en effet, je souhaite devenir Docteur.

-Voila pourquoi vous étiez au cours du Professeur Lowen tout à l'heure.

-Je vais y assister à l'avenir, dès que j'aurai rattrapé mon retard et lu tout cela.

-Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

-Merci, répondis-je timidement.

-Nous serons donc amenés à nous revoir, Miss…

-Ogden, Julia Ogden.

-Isaac Tasch, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-Moi de même, même si elle fut quelque peu …brutale, dis-je en riant avant qu'il n'en fasse de même.

Puis, après un dernier sourire, il me salua et j'en fit tout autant. Je regagnais rapidement un fiacre et lui demanda de me ramener chez moi. Je ne pouvais chasser ce sourire de satisfaction de mes lèvres. Cette journée avait été magnifique en dépit du mauvais temps. J'étais heureuse.

_Certains destins sont liés, qu'on le veuille où nous, et qu'on y soit prête, ou non._

* * *

_à suivre... _


	6. Jeunesse

6 . Jeunesse

_La vie demande de prendre des risques parfois. Mais il faut passer par ces moments de doutes, prendre des décisions irréfléchies, juste pour se souvenir que la vie est courte et qu'il faut profiter de chaque instant. Et ne pas laisser passer sa chance, jamais. _

* * *

Ce mois de juin était étouffant, le soleil avait brillé sans cesse depuis trois semaines et rien n'indiquait que les nuages allaient le remplacer.

Je me réfugiais à l'intérieur des bâtiments frais, mais sombres et déserts. Moi qui, enfant, ne supportais pas de rester enfermée à l'intérieur alors que le ciel l'appelait sans cesse, aujourd'hui je préférais rester là des heures entières; plongée dans mes livres, tentant d'apprendre encore et encore davantage de choses. Toujours plus.

* * *

Je me trouvais assise à une longue table de la bibliothèque que je ne quittais que rarement. Je lisais un ouvrage sur les plantes médicinales d'Asie lorsqu'un faible souffle dansa dans ma nuque.

-Isaac, grommelais-je sans même lever les yeux de ma lecture.

Il continua, jusqu'au moment où je me retourne pour lui lancer un regard noir.

-Veux-tu arrêter, s'il te plait?

-Veux-tu enfin quitter cet endroit et tes bouquins pour profiter du temps qu'il fait? Dit-il en venant s'asseoir sur le bord de la table.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois encore…

-Les examens sont passés, me coupe mon ami, et tu as assez humilié tout le monde en étant la meilleure de toute la promo. Alors je crois qu'il est temps que tu te détendes un peu.

-L'année prochaine sera encore plus difficile, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-L'année prochaine commence dans deux mois. Alors c'est tout à ton honneur de prendre de l'avance, mais sors enfin de cet endroit si tu ne veux pas devenir vieille fille, décrépie et seule avec des tas de livres poussiéreux autour de toi.

-Oh, me trouves-tu décrépie? Dis-je en souriant.

-Tu es superbe Julia, mais bien trop pâle. Le soleil te fera du bien et te redonnera des couleurs, car là, tu ressemble à un cadavre ma chère.

-Merci du compliment, grommelais-je un peu vexée.

-Ne le prends pas mal, tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Bien, alors que me propose-tu? Lançais-je en soupirant.

-Nous allons tous au lac, pour un pique-nique et peut être une baignade. Oh, dois-je préciser qu'il y aura du vin français?

-Une baignade? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et du vin, insista mon ami, nous serons dans un couin tranquille Julia, calme toi. Et Elisabeth et Amy viennent avec nous. Tu ne seras pas la seule femme, et ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avons jamais vu de femmes nues.

-Des vivantes, je crois que ce n'est pas encore le cas, dis-je en riant, Elisabeth et Amy ne sont pas en classe avec nous, je suis la seule, comment puis-je garder un peu de tenue si….

Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase que je le vois se pencher vers moi et faire vaciller le fauteuil dans lequel je suis assise pour me faire me lever.

-Isaaaaac, criais-je en riant.

-C'est une bibliothèque ici, gronda le vieil homme qui se chargeait d'y garder un silence de cathédrale et qui nous avait déjà envoyé des regards assassins pendant toute notre conversation, je vous prierais de sortir immédiatement.

-Tu n'as plus le choix maintenant, dit-il en souriant avec fierté.

J'échange un regard avec Isaac avant de prendre mes livres sous le bras et qu'ensemble d'un même pas nous quittâmes le bâtiment, ne pouvant nous empêcher de rire aux éclats une fois la porte passée.

* * *

Nous étions là depuis des heures déjà. Le dîner avait été presque totalement englouti mais le vin remplissait encore abondamment les verres.

Je dois avouer ne pas regretter d'avoir quitté la bibliothèque car cette petite parenthèse me fait le plus grand bien. Je savoure l'air frais venant du lac, un verre de vin à la main alors que mes amis étudiants chahutent déjà un peu plus loin.

-J'admire ton courage, me lance Elisabeth assise à côté de moi.

-De quoi parles-tu? Répondais-je en souriant, sentant les joues me bruler un peu d'avoir déjà trop bu.

-Comment fais-tu pour les supporter tous les jours? Continua mon amie en désignant les jeunes hommes un peu plus loin.

-Disons qu'ils m'acceptent comme je suis, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

-Ces vieux rats de l'Université ne tolèrent toujours pas qu'une femme soit aussi intelligente qu'un homme ? Lance Amy.

-Il semblerait que non, soupirais-je.

-Prouve leur que si Julia, tous nos espoirs résident en toi, nous sommes nombreuses à te soutenir, répondit-t-elle avant de boire une autre gorgée.

-Saches Amy, murmura Elisabeth, que Julia n'est pas aussi intelligente qu'un homme, elle l'est davantage. David m'a dis que tu étais arrivée Major de la promo.

-Oui, avouais-je doucement.

-Toutes mes félicitations ma chère, tu leur a donné une belle raclée, je suis fière de toi.

Nous levons une fois encore nos verres en les heurtant en riant avant de boire une autre gorgée.

-Cessons de parler de moi, lançais-je à mon tour, dis-moi Amy, y a-t-il du nouveau avec Robert ? Je vous trouve vraiment…très proches ces derniers temps.

-Il ne m'a pas encore demandé en mariage si c'est ta question, dit Amy en soupirant, mais qu'est-ce qui le retient, bon sang?

-Il attend peut être la fin des études, répondit Elisabeth en haussant les épaules.

-Grand Dieu, ne parles pas de malheurs, je n'attendrais pas jusque là.

-Oh, je suis persuadée que ça arrivera bien avant.

-Tu sais quelque chose? Me lance mon amie en s'approchant un peu plus de moi. Si c'est le cas, dis-le moi je t'en supplie.

-Je ne sais rien, dis-je en riant, je suis navrée. Mais il ne parle que de toi, et pour cette raison je suis certaine qu'il ne tardera pas faire sa demande. Il attend sans doute le bon moment.

Nous échangeâmes encore un regard avant de nous intéresser aux jeunes hommes qui se trouvent au bord de l'eau, tentant d'en mettre un tout habillé à l'intérieur. Les rires éclatent lorsque Isaac sombre quelques instants dans l'eau. Puis, vient le tour de Robert, de David et de James, qui finalement se dirige vers nous trempé et nous supplie de venir les rejoindre.

-Nous allons mourir noyées si nous venons, lança Amy, le poids de nos habits vont nous entrainer vers le fond.

-Eh bien, il suffit de les enlever, rétorque James.

Et il n'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'ils se dévêtirent tous les quatre et courent dans l'eau à nouveau. Mes deux amies échangèrent un regard et en firent autant.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses tout de même? Leur lançais-je abasourdie.

-Ne fais pas ta timide Julia. Tu en verras encore beaucoup des corps nus.

-Mais…je…mais c'est contre la loi.

-Qui s'en souci ?

Je reste encore immobile quelques instants avant de les voir se diriger vers l'eau, entièrement nues et rejoindre les autres hommes qui s'amusent un peu plus loin.

-Vous êtes complètement fous, et vous avez trop bu.

-Justement, nous ne nous en souviendrons même plus dans quelques heures, cri Robert.

-Allez Julia, ajoute Isaac, viens.

-Elle est très bonne, insiste Elisabeth, tu n'auras peut être jamais d'autre occasion comme celle-ci dans le futur.

J'hésite encore quelques secondes, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont tous raison et que finalement, moi aussi je meurs d'envie d'aller me baigner.

-Bon d'accord.

Je me mis à me déshabiller moi aussi, craignant le regard des autres sur moi. Mais je constatais que finalement, ils ne m'accordaient pas la moindre importance, bien trop occupés à essayer de couler David. Je me joignis alors à eux, découvrant avec délice le fait de pouvoir nager sans rien sur le corps.

-Alors, regrettes-tu d'être venue ? Me lance Isaac en arrivant à ma hauteur.

-Pas pour l'instant, c'est très…agréable, dis-je en rougissant.

Nous échangeons encore un regard avant de nous diriger vers les autres et de prendre part aux jeux, pendant de longues minutes.

* * *

Ce fut les sifflets des agents de police qui nous firent reprendre pieds dans la réalité alors que la nuit tombait déjà. En voyant trois hommes sur la rive en face de nous, Amy, Elisabeth et moi-même tentions de cacher le peu d'honneur qui nous restait alors que nous demeurions tous immobiles et nerveux.

-Jeunes gens, lance le premier officier, que faites-vous ici?

-Nous…nous…

-Nous nous rafraichissions, lance l'un de mes amis.

-Oh, c'est le mot que vous employez.

-C'est de cette façon que cela s'appelle, continue Robert.

-Bien, alors étant donné que vous êtes bien « rafraichis » je vais vous demander de nous suivre au poste de police.

-Qu'avons-nous fait de mal? Rétorque David.

-Eh bien vous rafraichir complètement nus, avec des femmes qui plus est, et apparemment en état d'ivresse. Cela fait deux charges contre vous. A présent je vous demande de sortir, de vous rhabiller et de nous suivre sans discuter si vous ne voulez pas aggraver vos cas.

Nous coopérions tous, avant que Isaac ne prenne la parole à son tour, tendant un bras devant moi pour que je ne commette un pas de plus.

-Officiers, dit-il doucement, épargnez l'honneur de ces dames, laissez les se rhabiller à l'abri des arbres. Et ayez la décence de vous retourner.

L'officier de police nous regarde toutes tour à tour et acquiesce. Alors, nos amis quittèrent l'eau et passèrent un pantalon, prirent leurs affaires et nous tournèrent le dos, comme les policiers. Nous quittâmes toutes les trois le lac également et nous rhabillâmes rapidement. Une fois fait, ce fut sans ménagement que les policiers nous conduisirent au poste de police, veillant à nous enfermer dans deux cellules séparées, comme les pires des criminels.

* * *

Ils se passa de longues heures où nous restâmes dans ces cellules. Honteux. Puis, subitement, Robert se leva en un bond et se dirigea vers les barreaux contre lesquels Amy était adossée.

-Amy, je dois te dire une chose importante.

-Je t'écoute, grommela celle-ci, mais parle moins fort s'il te plait, la tête me tourne.

-Amy, cela fait des mois que j'aurai dû te le dire et là, t'avoir vu nue aujourd'hui, je comprends qu'en fait…je veux te voir nue tous les jours.

Je vois mon amie se redresser et lui lancer un regard noir, prête à lui flanquer une gifle pour oser lui dire les choses de cette façon.

-Amy, tu veux bien m'épouser?

A ce moment là, le calme régna tout autour de nous. Nous regardâmes tous le couple un peu plus loin, impatient de savoir si la jeune femme allait le frapper ou répondre favorablement à sa demande plus qu'impromptue.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle en prenant ses mains entre les barreaux, bien sûr que je veux, idiot.

Ils tentèrent d'échanger un baiser alors que nous avons tous le sourire aux lèvres.

Pour ma part, en revanche, le sourire ne dura pas.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grand, fin, les cheveux grisonnants et le regard glacial; mon père.

* * *

Tout fut réglé rapidement et ce ne fut qu'au moment où la calèche passa la grille de notre propriété qu'il prit enfin la parole.

-Tu as jeté le déshonneur sur cette famille Julia, me dit-il calmement, tu refuses de te marier, tu fais des études, tu fréquente une bande de voyous…

-Ce sont des hommes issus des familles les plus fortunées de la région, le coupais-je.

-Tu te mets à répondre, continua-t-il sans prendre en compte ma remarque, et tu te fais arrêter par la police.

-Nous n'avons rien fait de mal.

-Atteinte à la pudeur et état d'ivresse, cela restera toujours consigné dans ton casier judiciaire. Et j'estime qu'à présent s'en est assez.

La calèche s'arrête sur les gravillons de notre allée et mon père en ouvre la porte.

-Tu vas quitter cette demeure au plus vite.

-Mais où vais-je aller?

-Tu n'auras qu'à demander à tes amis, mais je ne veux pas d'une hors-la-loi sous mon toit. Je te donne un mois et tu quittes cette maison.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà il me laisse seule, signe qu'une fois encore l'entretien est terminé et qu'une fois encore je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Je me dois d'accepter cette injuste, simplement.

* * *

_Des regrets, nous en avons tous et nous en aurons toujours. Des phrases telles que « si je n'avais pas dis ça, si seulement je n'avais pas été ici, si je n'avais pas fait cela » nous hantent souvent. Mais nous oublions de nous demander ce que avoir dis, fait, vu ou entendu telle ou telle chose nous a apporté. Et parfois, les regrets n'en sont plus, quand on comprend que d'un « mal » peut arriver un « bien ». _

* * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Coeurs

7. Cœurs

_Il arrive un jour où l'on se dit que tout est « parfait ». Que chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque regard est parfait. Que cet instant restera gravé dans notre mémoire pour toujours, que rien, ni personne ne pourra procurer un aussi grand moment de plénitude. Jusqu'au jour où, la mémoire se perd doucement, et que cet instant est remplacé par un autre, qui prendra sa place dans notre cœur. _

* * *

L'été était passé à une vitesse fulgurante et sans que je m'en sois rendue compte, nous étions déjà au mois de septembre.

L'université désertée pendant les deux derniers mois reprit vie, enfin, et pour la première fois, j'ai connu les joies et les aléas d'une rentrée des classes avec tout les camarades de médecine, mes amis et les autres.

Le premier jour fut éprouvant, je dois bien l'avouer et si mes amis n'avaient pas été auprès de moi, je ne crois pas m'en sortir aussi « facilement ». Ayant déjà passé cinq mois à étudier nuits et jours, cela ne suffit malheureusement pas à me faire accepter et la bataille allait être encore longue. Aujourd'hui, nos aventures de cet été, au bord du lac, sont connues de toute notre classe, et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi pour tenter d'oublier un peu la compétition difficile qui sévit tout autour de moi.

* * *

Je rentre à ma toute petite chambre qui se trouve au tout dernier étage, sous les toits. Le pas lourd, les yeux rivés sur les derniers livres que j'ai cherché à la bibliothèque, les pensées perdues à toutes les révisions que je vais devoir faire ce soir, je ne remarque qu'au tout dernier moment la jeune femme qui se trouve devant moi, dans le couloir sombre, devant ma porte.

-Ruby? Lançais-je avec étonnement. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue voir comment tu te portes, cela fait presque deux mois que tu n'es plus passée à la maison et tu réponds à peine à mes lettres.

-Je suis navrée, j'ai eu beaucoup à faire depuis mon départ, soupirais-je.

-Ais-je le privilège de visiter tes tout nouveaux quartiers? Me lance-t-elle avec malice.

-Bien entendu.

J'extirpe de ma poche la clé de ma chambre et l'insère dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir et de laisser passer ma petite sœur devant moi. Puis, je rentre aussitôt à mon tour.

-Oh mais quelle horreur !

Je soupire en levant les yeux au plafond. C'est Ruby, j'aurai dû m'attendre à une telle réaction. Pourtant, je ne réponds pas et me dirige vers le minuscule bureau qui se trouve dans un coin de la pièce, bureau déjà envahi par beaucoup trop de livres qu'il ne pourrait le supporter encore bien longtemps.

-Tu ne vis donc pas là-dedans? Lance ma sœur en se tournant vers moi.

-Il semblerait que si.

-Julia, il manque une porte à ton armoire, tu ne possède pas de salle de bain, la fenêtre est à peine assez grande pour que tu puisse y voir le toit qui se trouve en dessous, ton bureau est sur le point de s'écrouler et ton lit est minuscule.

-Je comptais dormir seule de toute façon, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Mais je vois le regard désorienté de Ruby et je reprends la parole aussitôt.

-Ce n'est que temporaire, le temps que je termine mes études, j'envisage de mettre des rideaux à la fenêtre qu'en dis-tu?

-Ca améliorerait la décoration plus que minimale en effet.

-Je pensais plutôt que cela me permettrait d'empêcher le froid d'entrer cet hiver, mais tu as raison, ça pourrait aussi améliorer l'endroit, le rendre plus…

-Habitable, grommela ma petite sœur.

-Oh je t'en prie, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, n'exagère rien.

-Je n'exagère rien, rétorque Ruby en grattant le mur duquel s'arrache un peu de tapisserie.

-Lorsque j'aurai le temps, j'améliorerai tout ça.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus total, où je vois Ruby faire une fois encore le tour de ma chambre en un regard avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

-Rentre à la maison Jules.

-Père m'a mise à la porte, dois-je te le rappeler?

-Il le regrette, il souhaite que tu reviennes.

-C'est lui qui t'a demandé de venir me voir?

-Non, tu me manquais mais…c'est vrai qu'il se demande comment tu vis ici. Et après ce que je viens de voir tu…

-Je ne rentre pas à la maison Ruby, dis-je d'un ton sec, tu peux le dire à Père. J'ai décidé de faire ces études, j'aime apprendre ce que je fais et je compte bien devenir Docteur. Si pour cela, je dois vivre dans cette chambre dépourvue de tout confort pendant quelques années, je le ferai. Mais je ne rentrerai pas à la maison, pour obéir sagement à ses ordres et épouser un homme aisé qu'il aura choisi pour son portefeuille d'action plutôt que pour l'amour qu'il me porterait.

-Tu te trompes, Père veut le meilleur pour toi. C'est tout.

-Ruby, soupirais-je en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, Père est un homme bon. Mais toute sa vie il a souhaité tout contrôler et ce sera encore le cas, pour toujours. Il ne supporte pas de ne pas me tenir à sa merci. Il refuse mon indépendance et les choix que j'ai pu faire. Et si tu ne fais pas attention, il te contrôlera toi aussi.

-Il sait ce qui est bon pour ses filles.

Je soupire bruyamment en la regardant avec intérêt.

-Ne le laisse pas t'empêcher de vivre tes rêves Ruby, c'est tout ce que je te conseille.

-Alors, tu vas rester ici, dans cette chambre et continuer d'étudier la médecine?

-Oui, je ne rentre pas avec toi. En revanche, nous pouvons aller dîner si tu veux.

-As-tu assez d'argent pour ça?

-Disons que j'ai un ami qui sera ravi de nous servir et dont l'épouse cuisine très bien. C'est dans une petite auberge à deux pas d'ici.

-Une auberge?

-Oh, ne fais pas la fine bouche et viens avec moi, dis-je en la prenant par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la chambre sans vouloir entendre une jérémiade de plus.

* * *

Je me trouvais dans la petite salle sombre depuis de longues minutes déjà. Incapable de dormir, je décidais de mettre ce temps à profit pour me rendre à la salle de cours. Notre dernier cours concernait le cœur et son fonctionnement complexe. Pour cela, le Professeur Lowen avait apporté des cœurs de porc, proches de ceux des hommes, qu'il nous avait demandé de disséquer et étudier. Pourtant, je devais admettre que j'avais bien du mal à m'en sortir et quelques heures de recherches en plus n'étaient pas trop demandé.

Cela faisait déjà un long moment que j'avais sorti un exemplaire encore intact du frigo et que je tentais d'en percer le mystère, livre à l'appui. Mais fort était de constater que c'était peine perdue. Je soupirais profondément en jetant ma tête en arrière de déception.

-Vous êtes bien trop nerveuse pour y parvenir, lança une voix grave que je connaissais bien.

-Professeur?

-Je vois qu'une fois encore vous ne comptez pas les heures Miss Ogden, dit-il de la même façon en approchant du bureau où je me trouvais, souhaitez-vous prendre ma place ?

-Oh non, veuillez m'excuser, dis-je en rougissant, je…je voulais seulement y arriver…enfin.

-Pour cela, vous devriez moins travailler.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Vous êtes la meilleure Julia, murmure-t-il en approchant un peu plus de moi, mais si vous continuez à vouloir le prouver sans cesse, vous irez à votre perte. Les études de médecine sont longues et difficiles.

-Et je suis une femme, grommelais-je.

-Cela ne fait pas la moindre différence, et cela ne devrait pas en faire pour vous également.

-Je sais ce que pensent tous mes camarades et les Professeurs, ainsi que l'administration. Je n'ai pas ma place ici.

-Et si vous persistez à travailler autant et à vouloir leur prouver le contraire chaque jour, vous leur donnerez raison.

-Alors que dois-je faire?

-Vous détendre, me répondit-il simplement.

Je le regarde en silence avant qu'il ne s'approche un peu plus de moi et ne me contourne pour venir se mettre dans mon dos.

-Je vais vous montrer, ajoute-t-il en un soupir au creux de mon oreille.

Puis, sa main droite se posa délicatement sur la mienne, me provoquant un agréable frisson dans le corps tout entier. Je sentis sa chaleur contre mon dos et avec lenteur, il me poussa plus près du meuble.

-Vous voyez, il vous faut inciser ici, précisément, dit-il en guidant ma main, tout est question de précision.

Je ne réponds pas et ferme les yeux quelques secondes, je dois me reprendre, tenter de calmer le rythme de ma respiration et les tremblements qui m'habitent à cet instant.

-Calmez-vous, ajoute-t-il une fois encore, il faut faire preuve de précision et de calme. Voila, nous y sommes.

Nous effectuons la dissection dans le silence presque absolu, seuls ses mots qu'il me murmure à l'oreille s'échappent de ses lèvres. Tout me parait enfin simple, je n'éprouve plus le besoin de penser à quoique se soit, tout est clair. Sans m'en rendre compte, je remarque son corps se rapprocher encore du mien et doucement, après avoir échangé un éclat de rire, sa main qui se trouvait sur la table se pose sur ma hanche, y laissant une agréable petite brulure. Mon cœur manque un battement et je ferme les yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits.

-Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile, dit-il contre ma peau, il suffisait que je vous montre la voie.

Je ne réponds pas et acquiesce doucement avant de tourner un peu mon visage vers le sien. Il se trouve si proche que je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma joue. Je croise son regard, ce regard doux et attentionné qu'il m'accorde bien souvent, ce regard dans lequel à cet instant danse une petite étincelle dorée.

-Professeur, murmurais-je incapable de dire un mot de plus.

-Julia, je…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'emparant de mes lèvres pour le plus doux et agréable baiser. Aussitôt le scalpel s'échoua sur le sol et ses deux mains se posèrent autour de ma taille pour me faire pivoter doucement, dans ses bras sans cesser de m'embrasser de la façon la plus exquise qu'il soit.

Je perds pieds dans la réalité, sentant mon cœur exploser dans ma poitrine, mes jambes trembler, mon estomac se nouer. Mes mains prirent rapidement le chemin de ses cheveux, car je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y glisser mes doigts alors qu'il partait une fois encore à l'assaut de mes lèvres. Puis, lorsque le souffle vint à nous manquer, nous nous séparâmes et échangeâmes un regard, un sourire, un autre baiser. Ses lèvres prirent le chemin de ma nuque et ses mains celui de mon dos. Je fermais les yeux à la douce torture, bien trop subjuguée par cet instant magique que je vivais.

* * *

_Le cœur : __nom commun - masculin ( cœurs ) _

_ANATOMIE organe musculaire creux (chez l'homme et les animaux) dont les contractions propulsent le sang à travers l'appareil circulatoire. _

* * *

_à suivre..._


	8. Liaison Dangereuse

8. Liaison dangereuse

_Par définition l'accident; n'était pas prévu, chamboule tout sur son passage tel un ras de marée, remet en cause toutes les décisions que vous avez pu prendre dans votre vie. L'accident ne se prévoit pas, l'accident montre le meilleur des gens, et le pire. Un accident est si vite arrivé, et souvent, jamais oublié. Une seconde suffit à changer une vie, un accident en est le fruit. _

* * *

L'Université est devenue depuis bien longtemps ma nouvelle maison et mes amis, ma nouvelle famille. Je me dois de me battre encore chaque jour contre tous ces regards de mépris, ses murmures sur mon passages, ces portes qui se ferment parfois devant moi. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens forte pour les affronter. Aujourd'hui je suis aimée et soutenue. Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne peut m'abattre et qu'importe le temps que cela prendra, aujourd'hui je sais que je parviendrais à mon but. Aujourd'hui je suis heureuse et confiante, enfin.

La pluie tombe durement sur le toit et j'en savoure la douce musique, couchée, les yeux fermés. Doucement, je sens un souffle sur ma peau. Je sourie, connaissant parfaitement son origine, mais je ne souhaite pas ouvrir les yeux pour éprouver un délicieux plaisir une fois encore.

-Julia, réveilles-toi, murmure Edward au creux de mon oreille, il va être l'heure.

-Je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui, murmurais-je en me blottissant un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Mais moi si, dit-il en riant doucement.

Je sens un autre de ses baiser se perdre dans ma nuque et je consens enfin à le regarder, lui adressant un timide sourire.

-Reste avec moi, dis-je en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

-J'en meurs d'envie, je te le jure, mais je ne peux manquer un cours.

-Ne l'as-tu pas fait la semaine dernière?

-Justement, ils vont se poser des questions.

-Je ne leur dirai rien, répondis-je en me pressant un peu plus sur lui pour le surplomber de quelques centimètres, restez avec moi Professeur et…donnez-moi des cours particuliers, ajoutais-je sans pouvoir m'empêcher de l'embrasser un long moment.

-Vous n'avez plus rien à apprendre Miss Ogden, me répondit-il en glissant sa main dans mes cheveux pour m'embrasser à son tour avec passion.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avant que je ne lui montre une fois encore à quel point je peux me trouver persuasive pour le faire manquer son cours et rester avec moi dans cette chambre toute la journée.

-Julia, je t'en prie, grommela-t-il pourtant à contre cœur alors que je déposais de brûlants baisers sur son torse et son ventre, je dois…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, bien trop chamboulé par mes gestes et je ne puis m'empêcher de rire aux éclats en voyant à quel point les hommes étaient capables d'oublier toute raison lorsqu'on leur parlait avec le langage du corps. Je me couche alors sur lui, veillant à bien coller nos corps nus l'un contre l'autre, puis, je laisse un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est plus sage, en effet, murmure-t-il simplement en souriant.

-Je sais être sage, dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

-Et à ce propos, je voulais te parler d'une chose importante.

-Oui, je crois me souvenir que c'était le but de ta visite hier soir. Mais tu as très vite oublié pour quelle raison tu étais là.

-Julia, continua-t-il avec sérieux, tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre ici.

-Nous avons remédiez au problème du lit, dis-je en jetant un regard à celui-ci qui se trouvait un peu plus loin alors que nous dormions et faisions l'amour sur un amas de coussins et de couvertures à même le sol à chaque fois qu'il me rendait visite.

-Je ne parle pas seulement de ce côté « pratique », je parle de ta santé.

-Edward, soupirais-je en voulant m'éloigner.

-Non, ajouta-t-il en me retenant contre lui, je ne supporterai pas de te revoir malade comme tu l'as été cet hiver dernier. J'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir et jamais je ne l'accepterais.

-Eh bien, en ce qui me concerne, je ne compte pas changer d'avis, je ne vais pas habiter chez mon père et il est hors de question que nous vivons ensembles, n'est-ce pas?

-Tu sais que nous ne le pouvons pas.

-La discussion est donc close.

-Tu pourrais avoir un autre logement, sur le campus, bien plus confortable.

-Pourquoi me l'autorisiez-vous?

Il soupira et plongea son regard dans le mien avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sous mon menton et de reprendre la parole.

-Julia, l'Université de médecine de Toronto n'accepte pas les femmes et pourtant tu es une élève, tu te dois de lutter chaque jour pour être ici, tu as eu un logement facilement, grâce à qui crois-tu que tout cela est possible?

Je ne réponds pas et il me sourit tendrement.

-Ton père veille sur toi sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte et après avoir appris ce qu'il s'est passé cet hiver le doyen m'a informé qu'ils t'accordaient un logement digne de ce nom. Ils ne veulent pas risquer que la fille Ogden meurt par leur faute.

-Et si je refuse?

-Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue ma parole ! S'il y a une seule faveur que je te demande de m'accorder pour toute une vie c'est celle-ci. Acceptes, je t'en prie.

Je ne répondis et fis la moue. Je n'ai jamais aimé que les choses se passent dans mon dos, sans qu'on m'en informe avant. Alors c'était ça? J'avais été manipulée tout ce temps? Et il me suffisait d'accepter une fois encore? Mon père tenait ma vie au creux de sa main?

-Fais-le pour mon dos, me murmure Edward doucement, nous aurons un lit enfin assez grand pour nous deux. Je pourrai venir te tenir chaud l'hiver prochain.

-L'idée me plaît bien, avouais-je en rougissant.

-Tu n'as qu'à dire « oui ».

-Et que feras-tu en retour si je le fais?

Il ne répondit pas et bascula nos deux corps doucement pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Nous échangeâmes un autre regard et il effleura ses lèvres avec les miennes.

-Je te donnerai des cours particuliers mon amour, murmure-t-il avant de s'éloigner et de déposer de brûlants baisers sur chaque parcelle de ma peau.

-Je croyais que je n'avais plus rien à apprendre, lançais-je les yeux pourtant fermés en appréciant la douce torture.

-Il reste encore deux ou trois petites choses.

Ce fut ces derniers mots, car après cela, il explora un endroit bien trop sensible et intime pour que je puisse encore garder mes esprits. Ce jour là, Edward ne donna pas son cours aux autres élèves, il n'y avait que moi, que nous.

* * *

La journée avait été une fois encore maussade et je regardais d'un air absent les gouttes d'eau dévaler les carreaux qui se trouvaient à côté de moi. Isaac et moi-même nous trouvions dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque afin de préparer un exposé lorsque sa voix me sortit de mes pensées.

-Julia, tu devrais aller voir un Docteur.

-Je suis entourée de Docteurs et je ne supporterai pas d'en voir un de plus, grommelais-je de mauvaise humeur, pourquoi tu me dis cela?

-Je ne te reconnais plus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu es désagréable avec tout le monde, tu as des vertiges constamment, tu tombes de fatigue. Laisse-toi aider sinon tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Il te reste deux mois.

-Je sais, soupirais-je, seulement c'est un problème que je dois régler seule.

-Un problème? Tu sais donc de quoi tu souffre?

-Oh oui Isaac, murmurais-je en sentant les yeux s'humidifier doucement.

-Julia, est-ce si grave que cela?

-Je…si je te le dis Isaac promets-moi de n'en parler à personne.

-Oui, mais par pitié dis-moi ce que tu as.

-Je…suis enceinte.

Il ne répondit pas quelques secondes le regard ancré dans le mien avant que je ne le vis déglutir difficilement.

-Qui est le père?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, soupirais-je abasourdie par sa question.

-Peut-être que pour moi ça en a, continua-t-il avec une colère grandissante dans la voix, je dois forcément le connaître.

-Je me contrefiche du père de cet enfant en ce moment même, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est quoi faire?

-Eh bien, je pense que, justement, tu n'as qu'à voir avec son père. Epouse-le, mets au monde ton bébé et n'en parlons plus.

-Je ne veux pas devenir mère et épouse, je veux devenir médecin.

-Je crois que tu aurai dû y penser avant de te laisser toucher par le premier venu.

La détresse et la tristesse laissent place aussitôt à la colère en entendant les mots de celui que je croyais être mon meilleur ami. Je me lève alors d'un bond et ne peux m'empêcher de le gifler violement, le laissant penaud. Je suis pourtant incapable de prononcer un mot, me contentant de lui jeter un regard noir avant de quitter la pièce au pas de course sans vouloir me retourner. Mon cœur semblait avoir exploser en milles morceaux. Qu'allais-je faire à présent? Allez voir Edward et lui dire? Risquer de mettre en péril sa réputation? Le scandale allait éclater, c'était évidement, et il entacherait sa réputation, la mienne, celle de ma famille, de l'Université. J'étais dans une impasse et je n'avais personne qui pouvait m'aider. Ce secret était mon secret et c'était à moi et moi seule de « régler » ce problème.

* * *

_Un accident arrive vite. Un accident a toujours des répercutions que personne ne peut prévoir, qu'on souhaite minimiser pour tenter de ne pas blesser ceux que nous aimons. Des accidents, il en arrive chaque jour, des petits, des grands, des bénins et des graves. Parfois l'auteur peut tout faire pour régler au mieux la situation, parfois, seul, il est impuissant. Les conséquences d'un accident peuvent être catastrophiques, aujourd'hui ou demain. _

* * *

_à suivre ... _


	9. Choix

9. Choix

_« Le mauvais choix est l'absence de choix. » Je crois avoir lu ça quelque part un jour, je ne me souviens plus, ni de l'auteur, ni du contexte, mais cette phrase m'a marqué. Nous faisons tous des choix, tout le temps, se demandant si ce sont les bons, si nous agissons comme il faut et si c'est la meilleure des choses à faire pour le bien de tous. _

* * *

Depuis ma dispute avec Isaac, nous nous voyons que très peu. Je me contente de le croiser dans la salle de classe, sans pour autant lui adresser la parole. Je sais que je l'ai blessé, mais je m'en contre-fiche, ce qu'il m'a fait été encore bien pour douloureux.

Ainsi, les jours passent et mon « problème » persiste. Si je trouvais une amie à qui en parler, une personne qui me dirait quoi faire, les choses seraient plus simples. Mais il n'y a personne et tout ce que je me dois de faire est d'éloigner Edward de ma vie.

Mais cette décision est bien trop dure pour moi, je le vois chaque jour, je me dois de participer à ses cours, sans pour autant lui dire les véritables raisons de mon refus de le voir en privé. Je prétexte avoir beaucoup de travail, alors que je passe le plus clair de mon temps assise sur mon lit à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour une situation de laquelle je crains ne jamais m'en sortir.

* * *

Eh puis, un jour, Isaac déposa une petite boite métallique sur mon pupitre.

-Prends ceci si tu ne veux pas garder cet enfant. J'ai entendu dire que ça marchait.

-Isaac…

-Non, me coupe mon ami en plongeant son regard dans le mien, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, qui est le père et surtout ce que tu comptes faire. Mais si tu tiens tellement à devenir médecin, tu ne pourras pas devenir mère. Tu dois faire un choix Julia, saches cependant que quoiqu'il puisse être, tu pourras compter sur moi.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il s'en va déjà, me laissant perdue dans mes pensées et mes doutes.

* * *

Il se passa plusieurs jours où je regardais cette petite boite posée sur ma table de chevet sans l'ouvrir. Je m'apprêtais à devenir Docteur, cela impliquait sauver des vies, et mon premier acte serait d'en briser une, sans lui donner la chance d'exister. Etais-je réellement faite pour se métier, si je projetais de tuer mon propre enfant? N'étais-je pas comparable au pire des criminel? Ne devais-je pas être pendue pour cela?

Je repensais à toutes ces heures passées plongée dans les livres, aux moqueries, aux coups bats, aux regards de dédain qu'on m'accordait, à l'hiver dernier où la maladie faillit m'emporter dans la mort. Je ne m'étais pas battue aussi durement, si longtemps pour rien, pour mettre au monde un enfant et l'élever seule, sans époux, salissant la réputation de ma famille. Car il était hors de question que je révèle un jour l'identité de son père et que je lui demande de m'épouser. Il était hors de question que je l'accable de honte, je l'aimais bien trop pour cela. Il n'y avait que deux solutions, mettre au monde ce bébé et l'abandonner lâchement, me demandant chaque jour de ma vie s'il était en sécurité et aimé, ou tout arrêter maintenant et ne jamais révéler ce secret à personne. Il me suffisait de prendre les pilules qui se trouvaient quelques mètres plus loin, pour oublier, et continuer ma vie comme je l'avais souhaité.

Je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Ma décision est prise et pour le bien de tous. Je quittes mon bureau sombre pour me saisir de la boite que m'a remis Isaac quelques jours plus tôt. Je soupire un instant en voyant les petites pilules noires, puis, j'en prends quatre que j'avale rapidement avec un peu d'eau avant de me remettre au travail, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une bagatelle.

La nuit fut difficile, extrêmement difficile. La douleur me tenaillait pendant des heures et des heures. Courbée en deux dans mon lit, je ne peux retenir mes gémissements, priant pour que personne de les entende dans les chambres voisines. Mon front est brûlant mais je suis bien trop paralysée pour me rendre à la salle de bain et passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur mon visage. Alors je reste là, tremblante, pleurant à chaudes larmes, priant pour que tout s'arrête enfin.

Je fini par m'endormir à l'aube, enfin calmée des spasmes dans mon utérus. La journée était presque terminée lorsque je me réveille enfin. Quelques secondes à peine me font prendre conscience de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me lève alors doucement, remarquant avec horreur ma chemise de nuit et les draps couverts de sang, mon sang. Alors voila ce qu'il reste aujourd'hui, plus rien, juste une immense tâche. Il fallait tout ranger, tout nettoyer au plus vite, ce que je m'employais de faire dans la seconde.

* * *

La nuit suivante fut bien moins éprouvante physiquement, mais elle ne m'épargna pas de violents cauchemars. Je retournais au cours dès le lendemain matin, fatiguée mais en meilleure santé.

-Julia, me murmure Isaac en me croisant dans un couloir, est-ce que…tu…

-Je croyais que tu n'allais pas me poser de questions, répondais-je en jetant des regards autour de nous par peur d'être entendue.

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

-Je vais bien, tout est terminé et je souhaite qu'on oublie tout ça si tu veux bien.

-Très bien, acquiesce mon ami.

Je lui accorde un timide sourire avant de m'éloigner de lui sans ajouter un mot et tentant d'oublier la douleur qui me tenaille encore.

Pourtant, les jours passèrent et rien ne changea. Tout portait à croire que cet enfant était un dur à cuir, qu'il s'accrochait coute que coute, ce qui m'était terriblement douloureux. La pensée de chercher à le faire disparaitre par tous les moyens alors qu'il semblait vouloir continuer de vivre me rendait terriblement malade. Mais j'avais fait un choix. Une autre nuit aussi douloureuse que la première eut presque raison de ma volonté. Le lendemain je nettoyais une fois encore les draps en sang, puis, je m'habillais et me rendais hors de la ville, là où personne ne divulguerait jamais ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

* * *

Le Docteur Harrison était un vieil homme arrogant et sûr de lui, mais je savais qu'il pourrait m'aider.

-Docteur, je suis…commençais-je d'une vois hésitante.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, dit-il sur un ton dur, vous êtes ici pour une raison que vous jugez bonne Miss, en ce qui me concerne je ne veux pas la connaître. Je ne veux pas connaître votre nom, d'où vous venez et comment vous en êtes arrivée jusque là. Tout ce que je souhaite savoir est si vous avez l'argent nécessaire à l'opération.

J'acquiesce timidement et sors une liasse de billets de ma pochette que je lui tendais aussitôt. Il compta rapidement et hocha simplement la tête.

-Allez dans la pièce à côté, déshabillez-vous et allongez vous.

-Bien.

Je m'y dirigeais d'un pas lent et exécutais toutes ses instructions en silence. Puis, une fois couchée sur le lit d'auscultation, je caressais tendrement mon ventre déjà rebondi, regardant les doigts glisser sur le tissu blanc. Le Docteur entra, mais je ne lui prêtais pas la moindre attention. Il me fit une piqûre dans le bras et prit place à côté de moi pour venir écarter sans ménagement mes jambes.

-Nous allons commencer, grommela-t-il alors que sa tête disparue déjà entre mes cuisses.

-Pardonne-moi, murmurais-je en un souffle sentant les larmes couler sur mes joues sans cesser de caresser mon ventre quelques instants encore.

* * *

La drogue avait fait son effet. Mais la douleur avait été insoutenable. Le Docteur ne semblait pas se soucier des mes cris, des mes doigts qui se contractaient sur le tissu sur lequel j'étais couchée. Il ne se souciait pas de voir toujours plus de sang couler sur ma peau, ruisseler sur mes jambes et imbiber le drap blanc. Il ne me parlait pas, passant des minutes entières sans même que je ne croise son regard. Puis, après un dernier spasme qui me laissa presque inconsciente, il se redressa, tenant dans ses mains un minuscule corps chétif couvert de sang. Il le posa négligemment sur la table un peu plus loin et déposa un linge dessus.

-C'est terminé, je vais vous recoudre et vous pourrez partir.

-Dites-moi…soupirais-je à bout d'haleine, dites-moi si c'est un garçon ou une fille.

-Ca n'a plus la moindre importance.

-Je vous en prie, suppliais-je.

-Croyez-moi, vous ne voudriez pas le savoir. Il est mort, connaître son sexe pour imaginer lui donner un nom ne sert plus à rien.

Je ne répondis pas et jetais un autre regard à la forme qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, je ne sentais même pas l'aguille s'enfonçant dans ma peau. La douleur de mon corps n'était en rien comparable avec celle de mon cœur. Pourtant, je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix, j'ignorais simplement pourquoi j'étais à ce point triste.

* * *

Le Docteur Harrison me laissa encore deux heures pour me remettre de l'opération, puis, il me renvoya chez moi, ni plus, ni moins. J'avais bien du mal à tenir debout, et encore davantage assise dans le fiacre qui me ramenait à Toronto. Une fois arrivée proche de l'Université, je décidais de marcher, décision que me couta beaucoup car je manquais de finir évanouie au bord de la route un bon nombre de fois. La nuit était tombée, les rues étaient désertes. Je voyais mon bâtiment se dessiner à l'horizon, mais je ne pouvais plus faire un pas de plus, tenant le bas de mon ventre d'une main. Je remarquais une chaleur visqueuse et ma tête me tourna une fois encore. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma main me confirma ma crainte; les points de sutures avaient cédés et je me vidais de mon sang. Je savais que jamais je n'arriverai jusque chez moi et quand bien même cela aurait pu être le cas, en quelques minutes je serai morte. Après tout, peut être était-ce que je méritais avec ce que j'avais commis ?

Je refusais pourtant d'abandonner, pas maintenant. Le bâtiment où logeait mon meilleur ami se trouvait beaucoup plus proche, si j'avais la force de le rejoindre, peut être aurais-je une chance.

Je fis donc le chemin aussi vite que possible, pour venir me tenir devant sa porte. J'y donnais plusieurs coups, à bout de forces, avant qu'il ne l'ouvre et ne me regarde avec incompréhension.

-Julia, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans le bâtiment des hommes et…

-Isaac, murmurais-je simplement en sentant mon corps flancher.

Il me regarda avec effroi de la tête aux pieds, je devais ressembler à un fantôme, couverte de sang.

-Aide-moi, suppliais-je dans un souffle en laissant les larmes dévaler mes joues, par pitié, ajoutais-je avant de m'évanouir.

* * *

_Chaque choix à ses conséquences, parfois bonnes, parfois mauvaises, selon les personnes. L'important n'est pas de se dire qu'on a fait ce qu'il fallait, l'important est de pouvoir vivre avec cette idée, chaque jour. _

* * *

_à suivre..._


	10. Oubli

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews :) Alors mmmhh oui concernant ce dur moment de la vie de Julia, je suis navrée, je ne vais pas encore l'épagner dan ce chapitre. _

_Mais promis, bientôt ça sera moins triste ! _

_Biz et bonne lecture_

* * *

10 . Oubli

_On souhaite se souvenir pour toujours d'un parfum, d'un regard, d'un touché ou d'une voix. On se concentre parfois pour essayer de retrouver dans notre mémoire la délicieuse sensation qu'on a éprouvé à cet instant, souhaitant toute sa vie la connaître une fois encore. Mais aussi fort qu'on souhaite ne jamais oublier, aussi indomptables sont les souvenirs et l'oubli reste notre pire ennemi ou notre meilleur ami. _

* * *

Je me réveille doucement. Pourtant, j'ai encore le sentiment de flotter dans un nuage de douceur, je me sens en paix, pendant quelques secondes, avant que toutes les images des derniers jours ne me reviennent en mémoire.

Je tente d'ouvrir les yeux, mais mes paupières sont bien trop lourdes pour que j'y parvienne. Alors j'y renonce, après tout, à quoi me servirait-il de le faire? Je ne sens même plus mon corps, paralysé, comme si mon cerveau était totalement déconnecté du reste. Doucement, je me replonge dans le sommeil, dans mes rêves les plus secrets, là où je ne souffre pas.

* * *

Ce fut des éclats de voix qui me firent reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Deux hommes semblaient se disputer dans la pièce voisine. J'entendis alors un silence de cathédrale et une porte s'ouvrir. Des pas approchèrent, une main se saisit de la mienne et un souffle chaud glissa sur ma peau.

-Julia.

J'ouvris les yeux avec difficulté en reconnaissant cette voix que j'aimais tant. Je vis son regard, son sourire et je sentis ses doigts effleurer mes cheveux quelques instants.

-Edward, murmurais-je à demi-consciente.

Il ne répondit pas et déposa un baiser sur ma main avant de se tourner et de prendre la parole un peu plus fort.

-Laissez-nous Isaac, lança-t-il à mon ami qui se tenait plus loin.

-Professeur elle…

-Je ne le répèterai pas une deuxième fois.

Mon ami ne bougea toujours pas et je lui lançais un timide sourire.

-S'il te plait Isaac, dis-je aussi fort que je le pu, laisse-nous seuls. Ca ira.

Il acquiesça simplement et quitta la pièce. C'est à cet instant que je réalisais que je me trouvais dans ma propre chambre, me demandant comment et depuis quand s'en était le cas.

Je sentis les doigts d'Edward caresser tendrement ma joue et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de faire ça ? Murmura-t-il tendrement.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas tomber enceinte, je...

Il me coupa en posant son index sur mes lèvres quelques instants.

-Pourquoi as-tu risqué ta vie de cette façon? Tu aurai dû venir m'en parler.

-J'ai pensé à ta réputation, imagine les répercussions que cela aurait eu ?

-Je me suis fait un sang d'encre ces derniers jours, dit-il calmement, j'ai cru devenir fou sans savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à te joindre.

Je ne répondis pas et fronça les sourcils. Il reprit alors la parole toujours avec douceur en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Julia, Isaac m'a dis que tu as été inconsciente pendant trois jours entier et ça fait cinq jours déjà que je n'ai plus eu la moindre nouvelle de ta part. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Et d'ailleurs c'est le cas, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

-Comment as-tu appris ?

-Isaac m'a posé beaucoup trop de questions qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec nos cours, j'ai compris que cela devait être en lien avec toi car cela faisait beaucoup trop de points communs. Je m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir pas été là à tes côtés. Tout ceci ne se serait jamais passé si tel avait été le cas.

-Tu es là aujourd'hui, soupirais-je en souriant et en glissant ma main sur sa joue.

Je le vis secouer la tête de gauche à droite avant qu'il ne caresse mes cheveux et qu'il ne s'approche qu'à quelques millimètres de mon visage.

-Je vais partir mon cœur. Je t'ai fais beaucoup trop de mal.

-Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute, protestais-je, je…c'était un accident et…

-Et tu as failli mourir car tu as voulu me protéger et protéger notre secret.

-Je ne suis pas morte.

-Julia, insista Edward, tu te dois de devenir Docteur et moi, je dois quitter ta vie pour cela.

-Je le pourrai avec toi à mes côtés.

-Non c'est faut, et nous le savons tous les deux.

Je ne réponds pas et le regarde avec intérêt, ne me souciant pas de laisser couler les larmes sur mes joues. Après tout, c'est ce que j'avais choisi: ma carrière et non mon enfant et lui.

-Où iras-tu?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, il ne faut pas que tu viennes me retrouver. Mais saches que je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je t'ai bien trop aimé pour t'oublier.

Il se penche encore vers moi pour m'accorder le plus doux mais aussi le plus douloureux des baisers ; un baiser d'adieux. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne un peu de moi, j'utilise toutes les forces qui sont en ma possession pour le garder tout proche, ne prenant même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Je ne supporterais pas de te laisser partir.

-Tu es une femme forte, tu t'en sortiras. Je n'en attends pas moins de ta part. J'ai su le jour de notre rencontre que tu étais une femme merveilleuse. Alors, tu vas devenir Docteur, tu vas terminer tes études et devenir la plus douée de tous. Tu feras ce que tu voudras de ta vie, tu réaliseras tous tes rêves et tu ne laisseras jamais aucun homme te faire du mal. Tu trouveras un jour un homme dont tu tomberas éperdument amoureuse et qui saura prendre soin de toi comme tu le mérite. Promets-le moi.

-Je te le promets.

Nous nous sourions une fois encore avant qu'il ne plonge son visage dans ma nuque et déposa un baiser sur ma peau.

-Je t'aime mon amour, murmura-t-il au creux de mon oreille avant de s'éloigner de moi.

-Edward, je t'en prie, le suppliais-je en pleurant, ne me laisse pas.

-Adieux Docteur Ogden, dit-il simplement en essuyant une larme du bout des doigts avant de se lever et de lâcher ma main.

Je suis bien trop faible pour faire quoique se soit si ce n'est pleurer en le regardant quitter la pièce sans même se retourner un seul instant.

Mon cœur s'est brisé en milles morceaux. Je suis en vie, certes, mais j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un fantôme. Edward est parti, pour toujours. Une fois encore la vie m'a enlevé une personne que j'aimais profondément. Jamais je n'aimerai plus aucun homme autant que je l'ai aimé, car perdre l'amour de sa vie, est comparable à perdre une partie de son cœur.

* * *

Je mis encore trois jours avant de pouvoir me lever et faire quelques pas pourtant chétifs dans ma chambre et ma salle de bain. Parfois j'allais jusqu'au petit salon qui faisait partie de mon logement, mais la plupart de mon temps je le passais au lit, dormant pendant des heures.

Isaac me laissait à nouveau seule et il avait reprit les cours, mais il passait très souvent dans la journée pour vérifier mon état, m'apporter de quoi manger ou parler, tout simplement. J'ai appris qu'Edward avait posé sa démission et qu'il avait déjà quitté l'Université. Ses cours avait été donné par un autre Professeur. Mais je n'en su pas davantage, car Isaac ne semblait pas vouloir aborder son sujet.

Je me trouvais dans la salle de bains lorsque des coups furent portés à la porte de mon logement.

-Entre Isaac, criais-je avant de me rendre dans ma chambre en passant une robe de chambre sur mes épaules pour me rendre plus présentable.

Puis, le pas hésitant, je me dirige vers le salon. Là, je me suis figée sur place en voyant qui se tenait devant moi. Mon père.

-Père?

-Julia, le doyen m'a contacté à Ottawa, on lui a signalé que vous étiez gravement malade.

-Qui le lui a dit?

-Un de vos professeur qui s'inquiétait pour vous.

Edward.

-Je suis navrée que vous…

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de terminer ma phrase que mon père s'approche de moi en un bond pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je reste étonnée par tant de familiarité, lui qui n'en fait jamais usage et je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser au-dessus de mon oreille.

-J'ai eu si peur en recevant son appel. Je n'aurai pas supporter d'apprendre votre perte.

-Oh Père, soupirais-je en pleurant doucement, pardonnez-moi. Je me suis montrée si imprudente.

Je ne puis plus retenir mes larmes et bien trop faible pour tenir encore debout, je laissais tout mon poids sur lui, resserrant avec force mes bras autour de son cou. J'avais besoin de réconfort, pour oublier toute la peine que je ressentais encore. Il resserra son étreinte un peu plus et reprit doucement la parole.

-Vous allez rentrer à la maison, Julia. Tout ira bien maintenant.

J'acquiesçais, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, alors que je pleurais encore doucement sur son épaule. A cet instant je n'avais plus envie de me battre, je voulais simplement qu'il me garde dans ses bras et qu'il continue de caresser doucement mes cheveux défaits. Je voulais juste oublier.

* * *

_L'oubli est quelque chose d'imprévisible et indomptable. Nous voudrions nous souvenir des agréables moments et oublier les plus sombres et douloureux. Hélas, souvent l'inverse se produit. Mais les souvenirs douloureux sont ceux qui nous forgent, nous rendent plus forts et nous poussent à savourer les instants de bonheur qui s'offrent à nous._

* * *

_à suivre... _


	11. Départ

Merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews!

Voici un nouveau chapitre ;)

Enjoy !

* * *

11. Départ

_Beaucoup dirons que lorsque vous choisissez de partir, vous fuyez. Peut être on-t-il raison. Peut être que le goût de l'aventure n'est qu'une quête perpétuelle de fuite. Peut être que ce sentiment de revivre lorsque l'on quitte tout, n'est qu'une pâle illusion, qu'une faiblesse de l'âme. Peut être que partir, c'est vouloir recommencer, encore. _

* * *

J'étais rentrée chez moi depuis plusieurs semaines. Je me reposais enfin et savourais mes promenades dans notre parc entourant la demeure. Je mangeais à nouveau plusieurs repas par jour. Je n'avais plus ouvert un seul livre de médicine, me rappelant ainsi bien trop douloureusement ce que j'avais vécu. Pourtant, il m'était encore impossible de ne pas sentir un pincement au cœur lorsque je croisais des enfants dans la rue. Et ainsi, je passais le plus clair de mon temps à la demeure.

* * *

Mon père ne me posa aucune question et ne me parla plus de mariage et de ma carrière pendant des jours entiers, jusqu'à ce soir là, où nous dînions tous les deux dans l'immense salle à manger.

-Avez-vous eu reçu l'invitation au mariage de James? Lance-t-il doucement.

-En effet, acquiesçais-je en continuant de couper ma viande avec plus de détermination.

-Encore un homme qui vous a courtisé ardemment.

-Sa fiancée est une femme très bien, en tout points de vue.

-Peut être bien, grommela-t-il, mais j'ai nourri de profonds souhaits à vous voir devenir Madame Pendrick un jour.

-Il semblerait que je ne sois pas celle qui devait le devenir, ajoutais-je sans le regarder.

-Il semblerait en effet, murmure-t-il avec déception.

Le silence retomba alors doucement et nous continuions de manger calmement. Puis, lorsque nos assiettes furent débarrassées, je consentis à le regarder. J'humidifiais mes lèvres et pris mon courage à deux mains.

-Père, dis-je d'une voix tremblante, je dois vous parler d'une chose importante.

-Ne me dites pas que vous souhaitez reprendre vos études sinon…

-Non, le coupais-je, je…je souhaiterai quitter Toronto quelques temps.

Il leva un sourcil.

-Vraiment?

-J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter le monde et en particulier l'Europe. Je crois que cela me fera le plus grand bien, si vous acceptez, bien entendu.

-Depuis quand vous faut-il ma permission pour faire quoique se soit? Dit-il en riant aux éclats. Je me doute que vous ayez déjà prévu où vous irez et ce que vous y visiterez, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, avouais-je avec honte, seulement je ne pourrai pas payer le voyage.

-Il est d'une évidence que je le ferai Julia. Mais à une seule condition.

-Je vous écoute? Dis-je avec méfiance.

-Vous partirez après le mariage de Monsieur et Madame Pendrick, je ne perds pas l'espoir qu'un jeune homme saura vous dissuader de rester seule pendant des années.

-Bien, dis-je en souriant, merci Père.

Il ne répondit pas et acquiesça simplement avant qu'on nous serve notre dessert et que nous terminions notre dîner dans le silence le plus absolu.

* * *

J'organisais mon voyage en quelques jours à peine. Toutes mes malles étaient prêtes, mais j'avais encore dû attendre deux semaines, deux longues et interminables semaines avant que Sally et James ne se disent « oui ». Je pris le train dès le lendemain pour New-York. Le voyage dura quelques jours, mais lorsque j'arrivais enfin sur le quai où se trouvait le paquebot qui m'emmènerait en Europe, j'oubliais toute la fatigue du voyage. J'allais vers une nouvelle vie, laissant mes blessures derrière moi.

* * *

Je buvais un thé en terrasse, observant d'un air absent les gens qui se pressaient dans la rue, les amoureux qui se volaient des baisers, les habitants qui se saluaient amicalement. Je me trouvais à Paris depuis trois mois. Et bien que ne parlant presque pas français, je me sentais bien dans cette ville où régnait la joie de vivre. J'ai eu l'occasion de monter en haut de la tour que l'on nomme Tour Eiffel. J'ai été profondément impressionnée et touchée par tant de beauté et d'ingéniosité. Lorsque l'on se trouve en haut et qu'on boit une coupe de champagne en admirant Paris, on se croirait dans les nuages. Le tout Paris ne parle que d'elle, certains la critiquent mais depuis plus d'un an, elle domine les environs par sa silhouette élégante. Paris est une ville bien différente de Toronto, ou encore de Londres, où j'ai passé six mois déjà, depuis mon départ de New-York. Pourtant, je dois avouer que Paris est une ville à découvrir avec quelqu'un à ses côtés, et bien que j'apprécie me promener dans les jardins, visiter les musées et savourer la cuisine française, il me tarde de continuer ma route. Ma prochaine étape est Prague. Je me souviens d'un livre que me lisait souvent ma mère étant enfant, et Prague était la ville où se déroulait l'intrigue, je ne peux me rendre en Europe sans y faire halte.

Ainsi, je savoure mon dernier jour dans la capitale française avant de prendre le train demain, direction l'Est.

* * *

Le voyage dura des jours, mais je ne m'en plains pas. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé prendre le train et découvrir les paysages que nous traversons. Nous faisons halte dans plusieurs villes. Mais je crois que je me souviendrais toujours de cette ville à l'Ouest de l'Empire de Prusse, Strassburg, où une rencontre m'apporta la compagnie qui me manquait tant depuis mon départ.

Le jeune homme avançait doucement vers moi alors que je dînais tranquillement en regardant les gens se presser sur le quai de la gare avant le départ du train.

-Avez-vous besoin de compagnie? Me lance-t-il avec large sourire.

-Non merci, répondis-je poliment en français.

-Vous n'êtes pas française, deutsch?

-Non, dis-je en rougissant doucement, je suis canadienne.

-Oh, vous en avez fait des kilomètres, continua-t-il cette fois en anglais.

-En effet, soupirais-je.

-Et vous êtes seule pour faire un si long voyage ? Insiste-t-il.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix se fit entendre un peu plus loin.

-Non, elle n'est pas seule et n'a pas besoin de compagnie.

Je vois avancer vers nous une jeune femme de mon âge, à la démarche assurée et au regard fier.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser Monsieur, nous avons de nombreuses à choses à nous dire.

Le jeune homme acquiesce simplement et s'en alla, penaud, m'adressant simplement un signe de la tête. La nouvelle venue me lança un immense sourire et s'assit aussitôt en face de moi.

-Merci, soupirais-je, je ne savais pas comment le congédier.

-Je l'avais remarqué, dit-elle en riant aux éclats, je connais ce genre d'hommes. Ah les français !

Je ris avec elle et je la vois me tendre la main au-dessus de la table.

-Louise Blondeau.

-Julia Ogden, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Vous permettez que je reste avec vous pour dîner? Il croira ainsi que nous voyageons vraiment ensembles.

-Oh oui, je vous en prie, restez, ça me fera un peu de compagnie.

-Vous voyagez vraiment seule depuis le Canada?

-Oui.

-Ca doit être tellement excitant, lance-t-elle avec joie.

-Cela dépend des rencontres, avouais-je doucement.

-Oh je comprends. Dites-moi, comment est le Canada? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller, j'ai lu tant de livres à ce sujet. On dit que c'est un pays immense et qu'on peut mourir de froid en une seule seconde.

-Eh bien, c'est grand, dis-je en riant, et froid en hiver. Il y a tant à dire, je ne saurai par quoi commencer.

-Nous avons tout le temps Julia, je ne descends qu'à Prague, et vous?

-Moi aussi.

-Fantastique, s'exclame-t-elle avec joie, alors parlez-moi de votre pays il me tarde de tout savoir.

Je lui sourit tendrement, ravie de trouver une jeune femme avec qui je peux parler, une jeune femme pleine de vie, joyeuse et enthousiaste pour tout. Je comprends ne serait-ce qu'en quelques minutes que cette rencontre me marquera, car Louise est une jeune femme remarquable, en tout points de vue.

Ainsi notre soirée ne se termina que beaucoup plus tard, parlant de choses et d'autres jusqu'au bout de la nuit. J'étais heureuse d'avoir trouvé une jeune femme ayant les mêmes centres d'intérêts que les miens, passionnée d'arts, de littérature et de voyages. Nous nous étions rencontrées et nous avions l'impression de nous connaître depuis toujours. Je pouvais parler librement avec elle, elle ne me jugeait pas. J'avais trouvé une amie, presque une sœur, et mes prochains mois à Prague s'annonçaient encore bien plus intéressants que je ne l'avais pensé.

* * *

_Nous partons tous un jour. Nous sommes d'éternels voyageurs en quête d'une terre nouvelle, d'une nouvelle rencontre, d'une nouvelle découverte. Partir ce n'est pas fuir, c'est grandir._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	12. Nouvelle Expérience

12. Nouvelle expérience

_Nous forgeons notre vie à travers les expériences que nous avons, les bonnes, les mauvaises, les inattendues. Parfois on croit bien se connaître, sachant ce que nous aimons et ce que nous détestons, jusqu'au jour où, sans crier gare, une nouvelle expérience vient chambouler nos certitudes et tout remettre en question. _

* * *

Je me trouvais à Prague depuis deux mois déjà. Tout en cette ville me plaisait. J'aimais l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, les bâtiments, les odeurs des salons de thé, les personnes que je croisais jours après jours. Je vivais dans un petit appartement avec Louise, bien trop heureuse d'avoir trouvé une amie avec qui partager mes balades et mes aventures en tout genre. Mon amie respirait la joie de vivre et n'avait peur de rien et avec elle j'oubliais tout, mon passé, mes épreuves. Nous étions jeunes et ne nous soucions pas des conséquences de nos actes, bien trop occupées à profiter de chaque instant que la vie nous offrait.

* * *

Nous avions dîné dans un charmant restaurant ce soir là, pour ensuite nous rendre à l'Opéra et voir la _Flûte Enchantée _de Mozart. Bras-dessus, bras-dessous, nous rentrions à l'appartement en riant, se remémorant certains passages de la pièce et à quel point l'une des cantatrice ressemblait à notre voisine.

-Je n'imagine pas une seule seconde Wilfreda chanter comme ça, lança Louise en riant, imagine son pauvre chat, il se jetterait par la fenêtre pour ne plus l'entendre.

-Je crois que si Wilfreda tentait de chanter cela ressemblerait plutôt au cri d'un cochon qu'on égorge, ajoutais-je en riant avec elle.

-Oh Julia, voyons, tenta de me gronder mon amie sans grande conviction, je ne te reconnais pas là.

-C'est parce que tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi, dis-je en me retenant de sourire.

Mais pourtant cela ne dura que quelques courtes secondes avant que nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux à nouveau alors que mon amie poussait la lourde porte de l'immeuble où nous logions.

-Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, fit une voix grave lorsque nous arrivâmes au premier étage sans cesser de rire.

-Wifreda, lança Louise, quelle bonne surprise, vous ne dormez pas?

-Avec tout ce raffut, certes non.

-Veuillez nous excuser, dis-je timidement en attirant Louise avec moi vers les marches qui montaient au deuxième étage.

-Ce n'est pas prudent pour deux jeunes filles de traîner dehors à cette heure.

-Nous étions au restaurant et à l'Opéra, lança Louise en riant.

-Et de toute évidence vous avez abusé du vin, grommela la vieille femme.

-Avez-vous vu la _Flûte Enchantée _de Mozart? Dis-je sans tenir compte de sa remarque et assez vite pour que Louise puisse réagir avant moi.

-Grand ciel non, un Opéra en allemand, quelle horreur.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite, j'aurai dû me douter qu'elle penserait cela.

-Bonne soirée Wilfreda, dis-je doucement en continuant ma route, entrainant mon amie avec moi.

-Mmhh, bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, l'entendis-je grogner avant qu'elle ne ferme sa porte derrière elle.

-Je plains son chat, murmura Louise doucement avant que nous soyons prises par un autre fou-rire.

* * *

Nous avons mis quelques courtes minutes pour rentrez chez nous, rejoindre notre chambre respective et nous changer pour aller nous coucher. Je retirais la couverture qui se trouvait sur mon lit lorsque j'entendis la voix de mon amie à peine plus fort qu'un murmure sur le bois de ma porte.

-Julia, je peux entrer?

-Oui, répondis-je doucement en me tournant vers la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

Louise pénétra dans ma chambre, habillée d'une longue et fine chemise de nuit blanche comme la mienne. Je remarquais pourtant que quelque chose la tracassait et qu'elle n'avait pas encore défait ses cheveux pour aller se coucher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Louise?

-Eh bien, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai un peu peur de ta réaction.

Je m'avance vers elle pour lui prendre la main et la regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois qu'avec tout ce que je t'ai dis sur moi tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me demander quoique se soit.

-C'est justement par rapport à ce que tu m'as dis sur ton passé.

-Eh bien, si je peux t'aider, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

-Comment…comment fait-on l'amour?

Je me figeais sur place l'espace d'une seconde, la bouche entrouverte, totalement désemparée face à cette question.

-Eh bien, c'est…euh…

-Tu as déjà fait l'amour avec un homme et moi jamais. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir.

-Je l'ai fait parce que je l'aimais. Le jour où tu trouveras un homme que tu aimeras profondément et qui t'aimera tu n'auras à te poser la moindre question. Les choses viendront simplement comme il se doit.

-Et si n'est pas le cas ?

-Louise, soupirais-je.

-Montres-moi.

-Je ne peux pas, je suis une femme.

-Et tu es Docteur.

-Non je ne le suis pas, murmurais-je en regardant le sol.

-Tu le deviendras j'en suis certaine, lança mon amie en tentant d'accrocher mon regard, s'il te plait, apprends moi.

Je lève les yeux vers elle et plonge mon regard dans le sien quelques instants. Louise m'étonnera toujours par son ouverture d'esprit, par son caractère espiègle, par cette immense bonté et beauté qui s'émanent d'elle. Comment puis-je imaginer un seul instant qu'aucun homme ne succombera à son charme et son charisme, sans oublier sa volonté sans borne.

-Très bien, dis-je doucement en souriant.

Elle me lance un immense sourire avant que je fasse un pas de plus vers elle pour me tenir assez proche.

-Pour commencer, dis-je doucement, il faut lâcher tes cheveux, les hommes sont totalement chamboulés lorsqu'on laisse des mèches caresser leur peau.

Elle ne répond pas et je dirige ma main vers ses cheveux pour lui enlever les épingles qui s'y trouvent encore, puis, mes mains glissent entre ses boucles pour venir les déposer sur ses épaules. Je laisse mes doigts courir sur le tissu de sa chemise de nuit pour m'approcher des lacets de celle-ci qui se trouvent sur sa poitrine.

-Un homme souhaitera te déshabiller, alors laisse-le faire, sauf si tu vois qu'il éprouve de la difficulté à défaire les lacets de ton corsage, ils sont rarement patients pour prendre le temps de le faire avec délicatesse, dis-je en souriant.

Louise sourit également mais ne répondit pas. Je lui jettes encore un regard avant d'ouvrir doucement les lacets, effleurant sa peau douce au passage. J'ouvre sa chemise de nuit, dégageant ses seins que je caresse du bout des doigts pour venir faire glisser le fin tissu sur le sol, très lentement en remarquant que la jeune femme avait les yeux fermés et que son souffle se faisait plus rapidement. Une fois nue, debout face à moi je la regarde encore quelques instants, remarquant ce que je savais déjà, son corps saura rendre heureux l'homme qu'elle aura choisi d'épouser.

-Une fois que tu es totalement déshabillée, poursuivais-je, il te faudra le déshabiller à son tour, sans oublier de l'embrasser, de passer tes mains dans ses cheveux, de lui murmurer des mots d'amour à l'oreille. Tu lui indiqueras quels sont les endroits de ton corps qui te sont le plus sensibles et tu trouveras les siens.

-Dois-je le lui dire?

-Oh non, tu le découvriras lorsque ses mains et ses lèvres glisseront sur ta peau.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre quoique se soit, elle se saisit de ma main et la posa sur sa poitrine sans quitter mon regard.

-Ce sera mon sein?

-Ou ta nuque, ta cuisse, ton nombril, voire bien plus intime encore, ajoutais-je en rougissant.

-Et si je n'éprouve rien?

Je soupire en souriant avant de la guider vers le lit.

-Allonges-toi, ordonnais-je simplement.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Ferme les yeux.

Elle obéit une fois encore et j'inspirais profondément, me demandant ce que j'étais en train de faire avant de m'asseoir sur le bord du lit à mon tour et de me pencher vers elle. Je fermais les yeux également, déposant un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque, puis, un peu plus bas, sur ses épaules, sa poitrine, son ventre, sa cuisse et sa jambe.

La respiration de Louise se faisait de plus en plus forte, ma main prit le chemin de ses cheveux et je jouais avec une de ses boucles, laissant mon souffle se mêler au sien quelques secondes. Puis, mes doigts glissèrent sur sa peau, sur son corps tout entier, avant que je ne m'éloigne d'elle, attendant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux et ne croise mon regard.

-Alors c'est comme ça qu'on fait l'amour? Me demande-t-elle doucement en souriant.

-Je n'ai fait que te montrer comment ton corps peut réagir, dis-je en riant, faire l'amour c'est beaucoup plus encore que cela. Tu découvriras cela avec ton amant. Mais n'oublie jamais que tu dois prendre ton temps, chaque mot, chaque geste, chaque baiser à son importance. Maintenant rhabilles-toi si tu ne veux pas attraper froid, lançais-je en riant en me levant pour me saisir de sa chemise de nuit qui s'était échouée au sol.

Je la lui lançais et elle la passa rapidement avant de s'allonger sur mon lit à nouveau.

-Sais-tu que tu es dans mon lit? Dis-je faussement vexée.

-Après ce que tu viens de faire j'ai bien le droit de rester, non? Demande-t-elle avec une étincelle de malice dans le regard. Tu ne vas tout de même pas te comporter comme le pire des goujats et me mettre à la porte?

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de m'approcher de mon lit à nouveau.

-Fais-moi un peu de place dans ce cas, et ne t'avise pas de ronfler.

Nous rions toutes les deux et nous couchons l'une contre l'autre, sans nous quitter du regard pendant plusieurs minutes.

-Julia, dis-moi, as-tu aimé? Me demande Louise en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Aimé quoi?

-Faire ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je t'aime énormément Louise, avouais-je doucement, et je dois avouer que tu es très belle et très attirante. Mais j'aime les hommes, je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus.

-Mmh, c'est dommage, soupire Louise en fermant les yeux, bonne nuit Julia.

-Bonne nuit Louise, répondis-je doucement en la regardant s'endormir contre moi.

Ainsi je restais perdue dans mes pensées encore quelques minutes, repensant à ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque mes mains et mes lèvres effleuraient le corps de mon amie. J'aimais les hommes, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, seulement je n'avais pu m'empêcher de ressentir quelques frissons en voyant de quelle façon elle avait accueilli mes assauts. Je me demandais à cet instant ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée. Après tout, l'Homme est un animal et il n'est pas rare de voir dans la nature des animaux de même sexe jouer de manière intime entre eux.

Je soupirais profondément. Les Hommes ne sont de loin pas aussi indulgents que les animaux et le jour où la société permettra ce genre d'attitude, n'est pas encore arrivé.

* * *

_Les expériences font parties de la vie et nous construisent, sans elles nous ne devenons pas de nouvelles personnes, nous ne changeons pas, nous ne grandissons pas. Remettre en question ce que l'on croyait acquis depuis toujours nous amène à poser un autre regard sur les autres, le monde et sur nous-mêmes. _

* * *

_à suivre..._


	13. Note de l'auteure

Chère lectrices, chers lecteurs

Une note rapide concernant la fiction.

Comme je l'ai précisé dans le résumé et dès le début de l'histoire, cette fiction est basée sur le personnage de Julia Ogden. Aussi, je sais que vous attendez avec impatience l'arrivée d'un certain inspecteur. Il est vrai qu'il me tarde également de le voir "débarquer" dans la vie notre Docteur préféré, mais hélas ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Il va arriver bientôt, ne vous en faites pas, seulement je ne souhaite pas "bâcler" certains passages de la vie de Julia pour y arriver plus vite. J'aime prendre mon temps lorsque j'écris une histoire, afin que l'on cerne parfaitement le personnage, qu'on le comprenne et qu'on comprenne ce que certaines choses du passé influe sur l'avenir.

Je poste régulièrement, alors vous n'aurez pas à patienter encore bien longtemps. Mais encore une fois, je le redis, Julia est le principal personnage de ma fiction, et même si j'aime beaucoup la relation qu'elle entretient avec William, il y a beaucoup plus pour moi à dire sur elle que juste son amour pour lui et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé d'écrire cette histoire, différente.

J'espère que vous suivrez cette fiction encore à l'avenir et merci pour vos reviews ;).

Bizxx

Julia


	14. Retour

13. Retour

_Le retour semble être un pas fait en arrière, comme si nous refusions d'avancer, comme si tout ce que nous avons fait ne comptait pas. Mais le retour ne se fait jamais comme le départ, car les choses ont changé. Nous ne revenons jamais comme nous sommes partis. _

* * *

Les mois avaient passé à une vitesse fulgurante. Le temps était venu pour moi de rentrer à Toronto. J'étais à nouveau vivante, heureuse, pleine d'espoir et de projets. Et le moment était venu de « recommencer » à vivre.

Je me tenais sur le quai de la gare, regardant d'un air absent le train qui se trouvait devant moi lorsqu'une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournais mon visage vers la personne derrière moi en lui adressant le plus tendre des sourire.

-Tout est prêt? Demanda timidement mon amie.

J'acquiesçais, incapable de parler tant la tristesse de devoir la quitter me serrait le cœur. Elle le remarqua et s'approcha un peu plus de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je posais aussitôt mon menton sur son épaule et fermais les yeux.

-Tu vas me manquer Julia, murmura-t-elle contre moi en resserrant encore notre étreinte, mais tu te dois de rentrer chez toi maintenant.

-J'aimerai que ta place soit à Toronto avec moi.

-J'aimerai aussi, murmura-t-elle simplement, mais hélas ce n'est pas possible.

Le silence tomba et j'appréciais cette étreinte, ne voulant pour rien au monde la briser. Puis, mon amie reprit la parole doucement.

-Tu vas devenir un brillant Docteur, j'en suis persuadée. C'est ton destin et tu le sais. Tu es faites pour sauver des vies et je serai fière de dire un jour que j'ai été l'amie d'une jeune femme comme toi.

-C'est grâce à toi que je vais reprendre mes études, toi, bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre, m'as sauvé.

Je me séparais un peu d'elle pour la regarder et remarquer les larmes qui glissaient sur ses joues. J'en essuyais une avec mon pouce alors qu'elle émit un autre sanglot.

-Ne m'oublie pas, dit-elle presque suppliante.

-Je ne t'oublierais jamais Louise, c'est impossible, pour toutes les folies que nous avons commises ensembles, ajoutais-je en riant.

Elle en fit de même et sursauta au bruit du sifflet du chef de gare.

-Tiens, ajouta-t-elle en fouillant dans son sac pour en sortir un livre et me le tendre, garde ce livre avec toi, comme ça il te restera toujours un petit souvenir de moi.

Je regardais la couverture du livre et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant que c'était un livre de médecine. Louise m'avait convaincu de reprendre mes études, de les terminer et de réaliser mon rêve. Elle avait compris qui j'étais vraiment et m'appréciait. Même s'il nous arrivait d'être en désaccord parfois et d'exprimer avec véhémence nos opinions, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'on se respectait mutuellement. Ce qui avait permis de construire cette si forte amitié qui nous unissait.

-Merci, soupirais-je en sentant une larme s'échapper de mes yeux, merci pour tout Louise. Grâce à toi j'ai appris à revivre.

Elle me sourit tendrement avant de venir déposer un baiser sur ma joue et de m'attirer contre elle à nouveau.

-Un jour peut être nous nous reverrons, murmura-t-elle, en attendant promets-moi d'être heureuse et de ne jamais laisser personne te changer. Sois fière d'être qui tu es.

-Nous nous retrouverons un jour, dis-je doucement, et toi promets-moi d'être moins imprudente à l'avenir.

-J'essaierai, dit-elle en riant.

Nous brisâmes une fois encore notre étreinte pour échanger un autre regard. Louise prit timidement mes mains et y déposa un baiser.

-Adieux Julia, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Adieux Louise, dis-je de la même façon.

Le sifflet retentit une fois encore et je me séparais de mon amie une bonne fois pour toute afin de monter dans le train. Je me hâtais d'arriver à ma place, voyant qu'elle suivait ma course sur le quai. Puis, je me penchais à la fenêtre et tendis le bras vers elle.

-Tiens, dis-je simplement en lui tendant le pendentif que j'avais retiré avec hâte.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Cria-t-elle alors que le train commençait sa route.

-Comme ça tu garderas toi aussi un souvenir de moi, dis-je simplement en souriant alors qu'elle regardait le bijou reposer dans le creux de sa main, comme promesse de venir un jour me voir. Je te ferai visiter mon magnifique pays.

Elle ne répondit pas et me sourit encore plus largement avant de me faire un signe de la main auquel je répondis aussitôt.

-Merci, cria-t-elle.

-Merci à toi.

Le train prit de la vitesse et mon amie disparue doucement au fur et à mesure que je m'en éloignais.

Je me laissais alors tomber sur la banquette et soupirais profondément. Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. J'étais triste, une fois encore la vie m'avait enlevé une personne que j'aimais profondément. Mais cette fois je savais que l'avenir allait être radieux, cette fois je ressentais cette pointe de bonheur dans le cœur car je savais que cette rencontre fut l'une des plus belle de toute ma vie. Je savais que je rentrais chez moi pour reprendre le dessus, car j'avais grandi et j'étais devenue une femme forte à nouveau. Je savais que rien ne pourrait ébranler ma volonté, car lorsque je douterai, je n'aurai qu'à regarder ce livre qui reposait à cet instant sur mes genoux, pour me souvenir que des personnes avaient cru en moi. Edward et Louise, ceux que je n'oublierais jamais.

* * *

Le retour au pays et à la réalité furent violent. Passé les premiers jours, où ma famille fut heureuse de me revoir, mon père m'horripila une fois encore. Il maintenait toujours que je me devais d'épouser un jeune homme de bonne famille. Et je maintenais que je reprendrais mes études de médecine. L'Université de Toronto donna raison à mon père, j'avais laissé passer ma chance et il était hors de question pour eux de m'accepter. Ainsi, à peine rentrée au Canada depuis deux mois, je repartais pendant un an pour Boston. L'Université d'Harvard était la plus réputée de tout le pays et ce fut une immense chance qu'ils acceptent ma candidature. Je bénéficiais des meilleurs cours, je fréquentais un groupe exclusivement composé de femmes et nous nous retrouvions chaque semaine à la bibliothèque de l'Université pour parler de tout, de rien, de notre quotidien. Je respirais enfin, voyant quelle différence cela faisait avec mes années passées à l'Université de Toronto. J'avais eu la chance d'avoir quelques amis dans ma ville natale, mais aux Etats-Unis l'on ne me jugeait pas aussi durement. Personne ne savait qui j'étais, quel était mon passé et ainsi j'ai pu prendre un nouveau départ. En une année à peine j'étais diplômée. Ce 26 juin 1893 je devenais le Docteur Julia Ogden.

* * *

Je défaisais mes baguages dans ma chambre lorsque deux petits coups furent portés à ma porte. Je m'apprêtais à me retourner en soupirant, me doutant que ce serait mon père qui tenterait de me dissuader une fois encore de postuler à l'hôpital de la ville. Mais je fut surprise de voir ma petite sœur Ruby que je n'avais plus vu depuis le dernier Noël il y a quelques mois déjà.

-Ruby, lançais-je en souriant avant de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Bonjour Jules, tu as fait bon voyage?

-Oui, très bon, répondis-je en la lâchant, tu m'as manqué. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien, c'était vide ici sans toi, tu sais.

-J'espère que Père n'est pas parvenu à te faire épouser un homme de bonne famille, lançais-je en riant avant de reprendre mes vêtements.

-Non, non il n'en a pas eu l'intention, je ne suis pas sa fille aînée il se contrefiche de qui je vais épouser.

-Ne dis pas cela, il se soucie tout autant de toi que de moi.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il tout fait pour que tu épouse un homme bien et qu'il souhaite te garder ici alors que moi il m'envoie en Californie?

-En Californie? Dis-je avec étonnement. Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre.

-Jules, lance Ruby en me prenant la main pour m'attirer au lit et s'y asseoir, Père a appris ma liaison et il veut que je quittes Toronto. Il m'envoi chez tante Gladys.

-Tu as une liaison? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé?

-Tu voyages tout le temps, dit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Avec qui?

-Un homme marié, ça n'a aucune importance.

-Ruby? Dis-je avec étonnement.

-Je ne suis pas là pour que tu me fasses la morale. Il faut que tu m'aides pour m'empêcher de partir. Il est hors de question que j'aille vivre chez cette vieille chouette.

-Je me dois de te faire la morale, tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences de tes actes. C'est très grave si son épouse l'apprenait et… si la ville le savait.

-Oh je t'en prie, son épouse est vieille et rabougri. Et je me contrefiche de la ville et de ma réputation et celle de Père.

-Je ne te parles pas seulement de ta réputation et de celle de notre père. Tu aurais pu tomber enceinte, tu imagines?

-Comme toi, murmura timidement ma petite sœur, et j'aurai fait disparaitre le bébé comme tu l'as fait? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour perdre l'enfant Jules?

-J'ai juste fait une fausse couche. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de te parler de ça maintenant, dis-je d'un ton froid en me levant, ne mêle pas mon expérience à la tienne.

-Pourtant c'est pareil, non?

-Non, j'aimais cet homme et il n'avait pas d'épouse.

-Qui te dis que je ne l'aime pas?

-Ruby voyons, tu changes de prétendant chaque semaine. Père a raison de t'éloigner de ton amant, tu ne réalise pas les risques que tu prends.

-Je pensais que toi tu me soutiendrais.

-Je suis de l'avis de Père, dis-je doucement, ne revois plus cet homme marié et fais ce que Père te demande, cela en vaudra mieux pour tout le monde. Maintenant quittes ma chambre Ruby j'ai du rangement à faire.

-Comment oses-tu me congédier de cette façon? S'offusque ma sœur en se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu as changé Julia, je ne te reconnais plus.

-J'ai grandi et il est temps que tu en fasses de même.

Elle me jette un regard noir et quitte la chambre en claquant la porte. Je soupirais profondément et me laissais tomber sur mon lit à nouveau. Je savais que j'étais dure avec Ruby, qu'elle avait demandé mon soutien pour tenir tête à notre père et que je ne lui avais pas accordé. Mais à cet instant je savais que j'avais eu raison. Je savais ce qu'une liaison pouvait engendrer comme évènements et pour rien au monde je ne souhaitais que ma petite sœur passe par toutes les épreuves que j'ai connu. Je ne regrettais pas d'en être là aujourd'hui, j'espérais simplement qu'elle ne connaisse jamais ce choix difficile que j'ai fait autrefois.

* * *

_Il arrive qu'un jour on partes pour trouver mieux ailleurs, pour trouver sa place dans le monde, pour découvrir qui nous sommes vraiment. Nous faisons des centaines de kilomètres sans savoir où nous allons et sans crier gare, on se rend compte que notre place est là où nous ne pensions pas. Nous pouvons faire le tour de la Terre sans jamais la trouver avant de comprendre que notre « chez soi » est l'endroit où se trouve notre cœur. Tout simplement._

* * *

_à suivre... _


	15. Dr Ogden

14. Dr. Ogden

_On dit souvent que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Toutes les mauvaises aussi. Parfois, il faut savoir serrer les dents, s'accrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas craquer, car on est simplement persuadé que les choses finiront par s'améliorer un jour. _

* * *

L'hôpital de la ville avait refusé ma candidature. Toutes mes candidatures. Les orphelinats, hôpitaux pour enfants à Toronto et à l'extérieur de la ville, tous sans la moindre exception n'avaient pas admis que je fasse partie de leur personnel.

J'avais donc une fois encore perdue ma journée à marcher dans les rues de la ville, me demandant quand on m'accorderait enfin la chance de prouver de quoi j'étais capable.

Ainsi, je rentrai chez moi à pied, d'un pas lourd, perdue dans mes pensées. Je donnais mon chapeau et mon manteau à notre employée de maison lorsque j'entendis deux voix s'élever du salon.

-Mon père reçoit quelqu'un ? Demandais-je à la vielle femme.

-Le Docteur Hopkins.

-J'ignorais qu'il était souffrant.

-Je crois que c'est une visite de courtoisie Miss.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Mon père recevait souvent des amis pour une visite de courtoisie, mais jamais son médecin personnel s'il n'était pas souffrant. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et donnais deux petits coups. La voix de mon père s'éleva de la pièce et me signala que je pouvais entrer. Je le fis alors doucement, adressant un tendre sourire à l'homme que je connaissais bien depuis l'époque où il avait soigné ma mère de nombreuses années plus tôt.

-Miss Ogden, dit-il en se levant, je suis ravie de vous voir.

-Bonjour Docteur, dis-je poliment alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur ma main, ça fait quelques années déjà que nous ne sommes plus rencontrés en effet.

-Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez partis en Europe, le voyage vous a plu?

-Oui, énormément, dis-je en souriant largement, j'ai beaucoup aimé découvrir le vieux continent. Hélas, il faut bien rentrer un jour. J'ai également appris que votre cabinet a été nommé comme étant l'un des plus réputé de la ville.

-Doutiez-vous que le Docteur était un excellent praticien? Me lança mon père.

-Oh, non, veuillez m'excuser Docteur, dis-je en rougissant, je ne pensais pas remettre en cause votre expérience.

Il me lance un tendre sourire et je me tournais vers mon père avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vais vous laisser vous entretenir en privé, mes hommages à votre épouse Docteur.

-Julia, attendez, lança mon père alors que je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce, si Richard est ici, c'est pour une bonne raison et elle vous concerne.

Je le regardais avec incompréhension et il me fit signe de prendre place sur un fauteuil à côté d'eux. Je m'exécutais en silence et il reprit la parole.

-Richard cherche une assistante.

-Aujourd'hui que la revue médicale m'a déclaré comme étant un Docteur honorable, les gens se précipitent à mon cabinet. Et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Aussi, une aide me serait très précieuse. J'ai appris que vous aviez été diplômée d'Harvard et votre dossier de l'Université de Toronto est très élogieux à votre égard et vos anciens camarades de classe ne me disent que du bien de vous Julia.

-Eh bien, dis-je prise au dépourvu, je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

-C'est une belle opportunité, appuya mon père.

Cette remarque me troubla. J'ignorais si c'était une fois encore un piège ou si il était vraiment sincère en voulant m'aider. Mais après tout, je n'avais pas le luxe de faire la fine bouche, personne ne voulait de moi de toute manière.

Je souris et hochais la tête.

-Ce serait pour moi un honneur Docteur Hopkins.

-Bien, s'exclama celui-ci, voilà une bonne chose de faite. Je fêterais bien cette nouvelle avec un autre verre, Andrew.

Mon père acquiesça et ils burent un autre verre de scotch alors qu'il demanda un thé pour moi.

Je restais avec eux de longues minutes, par simple politesse, avant de me rendre dans ma chambre. Le livre que m'avait offert Louise se trouvait posé sur mon lit, je l'ouvris et souris en prenant entre mes doigts une rose séchée, seul souvenir que j'avais d'Edward. Puis, je fermais le livre d'un coup sec quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais heureuse, aujourd'hui ma vie en tant que Docteur allait commencer, enfin.

* * *

J'avais été loin de me douter que le chemin allait être encore si long pour me faire une place. Je commençais dès la semaine suivante mon travail avec l'ami de mon père, mon tout premier poste. Je passais des heures assise au bureau en bois, envahi de dossier, de papiers, à téléphoner à l'hôpital pour ses consultations extérieures, à prendre les appels des malades, à prendre des notes, rédiger les rapports.

Rares étaient les fois où je quittais le cabinet avant la nuit. Heureusement, je vivais à présent à quelques rues du cabinet. Il avait encore été question d'une dure bataille avec mon père pour qu'il me laisse habiter seule, mais il avait consenti à le faire. Je louais ainsi un petit appartement dans un quartier calme. Il n'avait plus à supporter mes retours parfois très tard dans la nuit et je n'étais pas tenue de lui faire un rapport sur mes moindres faits et gestes.

Bien que l'idée de fréquenter des salons de thé, de me promener sur Toronto Island et d'aller au théâtre ne me déplaisait pas, fort était de constater que je n'en avais pas le temps. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps dans cette petite pièce, m'y rendant même les jours où le cabinet était fermé pour terminer mon travail qui semblait s'accumuler encore et encore.

Je n'avais pas le temps pour me plaindre, je travaillais, simplement, sans remarquer que les jours, les semaines, les mois passaient.

* * *

Cela faisait un an que je me trouvais être l'assistante du Docteur Hopkins et je n'avais pas traité un seul cas. Un matin pourtant, les choses changèrent. Enfin.

Je donnais les derniers messages au Docteur alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur? Demandais-je timidement.

-Vous n'avez pas idée Julia, je dois assister à une autopsie ce matin. Un meurtre a été commis et le Docteur Gram a décidé de partir en retraite et m'a choisi pour le succéder. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de devenir légiste, voyez-vous.

-Vous n'avez qu'à refuser la proposition, un Docteur aussi renommé que vous devrait pouvoir choisir ce qu'il souhaite faire.

-Mais le poste de police numéro quatre ne peut se passer de médecin légiste.

Je ne répondis et sentit son regard se poser avec insistance sur moi avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Julia, je sais que vous êtes ici depuis un an déjà et je sens que vous ne vous sentez plus à votre place.

-Vous me renvoyez? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous ai demandé d'être mon assistante par amitié pour votre père.

-Je m'en suis doutée, soupirais-je.

-Mais je crois que votre place n'est pas ici.

-Eh bien, j'aimerai traiter mes propres cas, mais il semblerait que cette ville ne soit pas encore encline à laisser une femme devenir Docteur.

-Et la médecine légale, y avez-vous pensé ?

-Docteur, je doute que…

-Allez à cette autopsie, voyez si le poste vous convient et si c'est le cas j'appuierais votre candidature. Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous ferons comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieux.

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais qu'on me manipulait une fois encore, qu'on me prenait pour une petite écervelée qui ne connaissait rien à la médecine. Mais après tout, j'avais décidé de jouer moi aussi. Je ne supportais plus cet endroit, un peu de changement me ferait du bien, et au moins, les morts ne me jugeraient pas, eux.

-Bien, dis-je en souriant largement, je serai ravie de prendre ce poste. Les enquêtes criminelles m'ont toujours fasciné.

Il me sourit à son tour et après quelques formalités d'usage, il me donna l'adresse de la morgue et me souhaita bonne chance.

Je fut surprise de voir que je m'en allais le cœur léger. Après tout, j'allais enfin pouvoir utiliser mes connaissances pour changer les choses, résoudre des mystères, amener des meurtriers à la potence. A cet instant, je me sentais toute puissante, comme si j'étais capable de changer le monde. Je continuerai de faire des rapports, mais cette fois-ci, mon nom serait écrit en bas de la page et non celui d'un homme respectable qui n'y avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil.

J'allais enfin devenir le Docteur Ogden, le Docteur Julia Ogden, une femme dans un monde d'homme. J'allais devoir me faire respecter, j'allais encore subir des moqueries, mais j'allais réaliser mon rêve, changer les choses et j'étais heureuse.

* * *

_On ne soupçonne pas à quel point les choses peuvent se dérouler en notre faveur. Ce à quoi nous n'avions pas pensé une seule seconde, s'avère devenir notre nouvelle passion. Et pour chaque passion des personnes sont là pour nous donner le goût d'aller toujours plus loin._

* * *

_à suivre... _

**Note : le prochain chapitre s'intitule " William Murdoch", je vous laisse deviner de quoi il en retourne ;)** ...


	16. William Murdoch

15. William Murdoch

* * *

_Nous ne choisissons pas ce qu'il nous arrive dans la vie. Mais nous pouvons choisir de quelle manière nous souhaitons vivre les évènements que nous traversons. _

* * *

J'avais assisté le Docteur Gram lors de l'autopsie d'un pauvre homme tué par balle dans une rue mal famée de Toronto. Bien que s'attendant à voir arriver son ami, le Docteur Hopkins, il ne se formalisa pas sur le fait que j'étais une femme. Bien trop impatient de quitter ce métier pour une retraite bien méritée aux côtés de son épouse, il me laissa les rennes de la morgue à peine une semaine plus tard.

-Bonne chance Docteur Ogden, vous en aurez bien besoin, dit-il en me laissant seule dans l'immense pièce déserte.

Puis, je me permis de fouiller chaque recoin de la pièce, chaque placard, chaque étagère. J'étais chez moi à présent et j'entendais bien y apporter ma petite touche personnelle. Je fis déposer mes effets dès le lendemain matin et fut surprise d'être interrompue dans mon rangement par un collègue qui me déposa un corps. Il quitta alors aussitôt la pièce, un petit rire en coin, me souhaitant également bonne chance. Il était bien loin de se douter que je ne faisais depuis longtemps plus attention aux moqueries qu'on me réservait. A dire vrai, aujourd'hui je souriais toujours lorsque cela arrivait, ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour moi de leur prouver de quoi j'étais capable.

Je restais un long moment debout à côté de ce corps. Même si le Docteur Gram m'avait laissé pratiquer une autopsie, il avait veillé à me donner toutes les instructions. Là, j'étais seule, enfin. Je me mis au travail pendant de longues minutes dans un silence absolu, j'étais en paix, j'étais là où je me devais d'être, à ma place, comme je l'avais été la première fois que j'étais entrée dans la salle de classe du Professeur Lowen.

Une fois que j'eu recousu le pauvre homme et que je l'eu mis dans la chambre froide adjacente, je regagnais mon bureau pour y écrire mon rapport. Je le fis comme j'en avais fait des centaines d'autres auparavant. Pourtant, au moment d'y mettre ma signature en bas de page, je me figeais sur place l'espace d'une seconde. Pour la première fois j'allais y apposer MON nom et non celui d'un collègue. J'allais signer Docteur Julia Ogden. Je souris timidement en observant quelques instants mon nom, écrit de ma propre main. J'y étais arrivée finalement. Après toutes les épreuves que j'avais enduré, j'avais atteint mon but, enfin.

Quelques minutes plus tard un agent du poste Numéro Quatre vint chercher mon rapport pour l'apporter à ses supérieurs, puis, le calme retomba une fois encore et je me remis à mon rangement.

* * *

Je luttais depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà avec l'immense étagère qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. J'avais souhaité la déplacer de quelques centimètres et pourtant, il m'a fallu des minutes entières de souffrances et d'efforts pour y parvenir. Bien entendu, il était hors de question que je demande à qui que se soit de me venir en aide, j'étais bien trop fière pour y songer une seule seconde. Il ne me restait que quelques millimètres et pourtant j'étais à bout de forces. Je vis le haut de l'étagère bouger dangereusement et je m'apprêtais à le voir tomber au sol, lorsque des mains se tendirent au-dessus de ma tête pour venir soutenir le meuble et ainsi empêcher qu'il ne bascule et ne me blesse. Je soupirais profondément avant de lever les yeux vers celui qui était venu.

-Merci, soupirais-je en croisant son regard sombre.

-Je vous en prie, répondit-il d'une voix grave qui me fit tressaillir quelques instants, mais je crois que vous devriez demander de l'aide pour déplacer des meubles à l'avenir si vous ne voulez pas vous blesser.

-Je tâcherai d'y penser, répondis-je froidement avant de passer à côté de lui.

Le silence tomba et je me retournais pour lui demander qui il était et ce qu'il faisait ici, car de toute évidence il n'était pas Docteur ou agent de police. Je le vis prendre dans ses mains le livre que m'avait offert Louise et que j'avais posé sur mon bureau. Il regarda avec attention la couverture en fronçant les sourcils et l'ouvrit à la page où se trouvait encore la rose d'Edward. Je me permis de me faire remarquer par un raclement de gorge, après tout j'étais dans MA morgue et il touchait MES affaires. Il ferma brusquement l'ouvrage et leva les yeux vers moi d'un air coupable.

-Je peux vous aider Monsieur…

-Inspecteur Murdoch, William Murdoch, me répondit-il aussitôt en souriant, je travailles au poste Numéro Quatre et je souhaite voir le Docteur Ogden. Savez-vous où il est Miss?

-Oui, dis-je en souriant, mais pour quelle raison souhaitez-vous le voir?

-Cela concerne une enquête dont il m'a fait parvenir le rapport d'autopsie. Et j'aimerai lui faire part d'une hypothèse la concernant.

-Oh, je vois, soupirais-je doucement en comprenant que cet homme ne devait pas s'attendre à voir une femme et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer car après tout ils étaient tous pareils, eh bien, dites-moi. Quelle est cette hypothèse?

-Je ne doute pas que vous soyez une bonne assistante Miss et que vous ne souhaitez pas déranger le Docteur si ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais je souhaiterai parler avec lui en privé.

Je riais doucement en regardant le sol quelques instants avant de faire un pas de plus vers lui et de lui tendre la main.

-Je suis le Docteur Ogden, Inspecteur, le Docteur Julia Ogden, insistais-je sur mon prénom, de toute évidence vous n'aviez pas vérifié la signature en bas du rapport.

Je le vis alors se décomposer sur place et ne pu m'empêcher de sourire de plus belle. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vouloir me serrer la main. Blessée, je m'apprêtais à la baisser lorsqu'il s'en saisit et resserra délicatement ses doigts sur les miens.

-Veuillez m'excuser. Je suis enchanté, dit-il doucement, et…étonné.

-Vous ne seriez pas le premier, dis-je doucement, alors dites-moi de quoi voulez-vous vous entretenir avec moi?

-Oui, euh…

Il me lâcha enfin la main et ouvrit le dossier de l'enquête, jetant un regard à mon rapport. Je le regardais avec détails quelques instants, sans même entendre ses mots, puis, lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers moi à nouveau, je repris pieds dans la réalité et m'intéressais aux détails de l'affaire. Ainsi, nous avons discuté pendant de longues minutes. Il prenait en considération mes constatations et mes opinions. Il ne me coupait pas la parole, il m'accordait des regards bienveillants et non des rires moqueurs et des remarques déplacées. Et lorsque nous estimions qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire, il se dirigea vers la sortie simplement.

Pourtant, il m'interpella une fois encore.

-Docteur?

-Avez-vous d'autres questions?

-Non, je…bienvenue parmi nous, me dit-il avec hésitation mais pourtant chaleureusement, j'espère que vous vous plairez au Poste Numéro Quatre.

-Merci, répondis-je timidement en souriant, nous serons amené à nous revoir souvent, je crois.

-En effet. Bonne journée Docteur Ogden.

-A vous aussi Inspecteur Murdoch.

Il m'adressa un dernier sourire et un mouvement de tête avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner. Lorsque la porte se ferma derrière lui, je repris enfin mon souffle. Je n'avais plus ressenti cela depuis longtemps, depuis la fois où j'avais été amoureuse, la toute première fois et sans doute la seule. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants pour tenter de me calmer, de remettre mes idées en place. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'agir comme une adolescente, pas maintenant que j'avais atteint mon but. Je me devais de ne pas gâcher ma chance. Mais mon cœur, lui, ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer à la pensée que j'allais travailler chaque jour avec l'Inspecteur William Murdoch.

* * *

Je terminais une fois encore tard ce soir là. Depuis ma rencontre avec l'Inspecteur, je n'avais guère eu l'occasion de le croiser, ni aucun homme du poste de police si ce n'est l'Inspecteur Chef Brakenreid à qui je fis nette impression. Bien moins conciliant que l'Inspecteur Murdoch, je savais qu'avec lui j'allais devoir me battre pour me faire accepter, mais je m'étais faite à cette idée.

J'apportais le dernier point à mon rapport et éteignis les lumières. Je quittais le bâtiment et me rendis au poste de police afin de transmettre mes dernières constations. Je donnais deux petits coups au bureau de l'Inspecteur qui me fit signe d'entrer aussitôt. Je croisais le regard d'une jeune femme, qui se tenait là, assise sur son bureau et me souriait tendrement.

-J'ai votre rapport, dis-je doucement, mais je repasserai si vous voulez.

-Non ça ira, répondit l'Inspecteur, Docteur Ogden, laissez-moi vous présenter Liza Millner, ma fiancée.

Cette réalité me glaça le sang. Comment puis-je m'être imaginée une seule seconde qu'un homme tel que lui n'avait personne dans sa vie ?

Je lui souris timidement et elle approcha doucement de moi.

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Miss Millner, dis-je simplement.

-Moi aussi Docteur, William ne me parle que de vous.

J'échangeais un regard avec celui-ci qui semblait subitement très gêné et regarda le sol quelques instants avant que sa fiancée ne reprenne la parole.

-Je suis ravie qu'il ait trouvé un esprit aussi aiguisé que le sien car je dois dire que bien souvent je ne comprends tout ce qu'il me raconte, ajoute-t-elle en riant, dites-moi seriez-vous libre à déjeuner un dimanche? Nous pourrions ainsi discuter autour d'un bon repas tous les trois. Je vous avoue être également très curieuse de savoir comment une femme peut obtenir la place que vous avez, c'est une grande avancée dans notre société.

-Liza je ne crois pas que le Docteur Ogden soit emballée à l'idée de venir déjeuner avec nous. Elle doit avoir beaucoup à faire.

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux et je ne su quoi répondre.

-Eh bien…ce serait avec joie, dis-je en souriant sans trop savoir pourquoi j'acceptais cette invitation.

-Parfait, s'exclama Liza, dans ce cas, je transmettrai à William une date et nous organiserons cela.

-Ca me semble une bonne idée, ajoutais-je.

L'Inspecteur sourit simplement et j'inspirais profondément avant de reprendre la parole.

-Il va me falloir rentrer, bonne soirée Miss Millner, bonne soirée Inspecteur.

-A vous aussi Docteur, dit-il doucement en croisant à nouveau mon regard.

-Bonne soirée, répondit Liza en souriant.

Puis, je quittais le bureau rapidement. Je ne puis pourtant m'empêcher de me retourner après avoir fait quelques pas. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vis la jeune femme sauter au cou de son fiancé et que celui-ci resserra ses bras autour d'elle pour venir déposer un baiser dans ses cheveux. Oui, l'Inspecteur Murdoch était un homme exceptionnel je n'en doutais pas et il me faudrait apprendre à travailler avec lui chaque jour en sachant qu'il était promis à une autre, une jeune femme remarquable.

* * *

_Le destin aime nous jouer des tours, et souvent nous ne les trouvons pas si drôles que cela._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	17. Amis

_Merci pour vos reviews _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Jul, mon poisson rouge mort cette nuit :/ Tu manques déjà à Will qui fait des ronds tout seul maintenant 3 _

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

16. Amis

_Souvent on se dit que nous choisissons nos amis, les personnes sur qui on peut vraiment compter, ceux qui ne nous laisseront jamais tomber dans les moments difficiles. Mais si ce n'était pas nous qui les choisissons, mais eux qui nous choisissaient?_

* * *

Je travaillais depuis plus de deux mois à la morgue du poste Numéro Quatre. Je devais bien avouer que certains jours, je me heurtais encore à du mépris de la part des hommes avec qui je travaillais. Mais je fus surprise de voir que la plupart du temps, ils commençaient à tenir compte de mon opinion et acceptaient les remarques que je pouvais parfois faire sur une enquête. Je me passionnais doucement pour les enquêtes policières, les techniques qu'utilisait l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour parvenir à résoudre une affaire. Nous passions beaucoup de temps à parler tous les deux, car s'il m'apprenait des tas de choses sur son travail et ses passions, j'en faisais de même avec la médicine. Très vite, nous échangeâmes nos livres et nos opinions. J'aimais toujours particulièrement ces moments que nous passions à débattre de choses et d'autres.

L'Inspecteur Murdoch était très évasif sur sa vie privée, mais je pu comprendre que nous n'avions pas bénéficié de la même éducation. Il n'était pas comme tous ces hommes que j'avais connu, dont la fortune dépassait de loin l'intelligence, la gentillesse et la simplicité. William Murdoch était, quant à lui, un homme très instruit, mais il semblait toujours vouloir s'en cacher, pas pudeur sans doute, et je trouvais cela charmant. Avec lui, je me permettais d'être la femme que j'étais vraiment. Je ne jouais aucun rôle. Même s'il était évident qu'il manquait cruellement d'humour à mon gout, les instants que nous passions à discuter étaient sans doute les meilleurs que je passais depuis que j'avais accepté ce poste.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais plus revu. La dernière fois, fut celle où il m'annonça que le déjeuné prévu avec Liza avait été annulé. Elle était souffrante et il préféra reporter notre rendez-vous. Je l'avais compris et lui demandais de transmettre un prompt rétablissement à sa fiancée. Mais lorsque je croisais son regard sombre à cet instant, je compris qu'il me cachait sans doute la nature de sa maladie. Il ne répondit pourtant pas et acquiesça poliment avant de quitter ma morgue.

C'était il y a cinq jours.

Je travaillais avec lui sur une affaire, et une fois mon rapport terminé, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment de mes collègues. J'entrais sur le plateau central, saluant les hommes que je croisais, puis, je fis le chemin me conduisant au bureau de l'Inspecteur et y donnais plusieurs coups sans avoir de réponse.

-L'Inspecteur Murdoch n'est pas là Docteur, lança une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournais pour voir l'Agent George Crabtree s'avancer vers moi.

-Savez-vous quand il reviendra? J'ai le rapport d'autopsie de Miss Morvil pour lui.

-Il ne s'occupe plus de cette affaire, c'est l'Inspecteur Chef Brakenreid qui l'a reprise.

-Oh, soupirais-je, et l'Inspecteur Brakenreid est dans son bureau?

-Oui, je vais le faire prévenir que vous êtes là.

J'acquiesçais simplement en souriant avant de jeter un simple regard vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Une fois que l'Agent Crabtree m'annonça, j'entrais dans le bureau du Chef du poste. Je le vis se servir un verre, m'accordant un regard avant de prendre la parole.

-Alors Docteur Ogden, qu'avez-vous trouvé?

-Voici mon rapport, dis-je doucement en lui tendant.

Il s'en saisit et le lut rapidement en silence. Il fronça plusieurs fois les sourcils, mais ne me demanda rien. Et après quelques minutes passées dans le silence le plus absolu, il s'assit derrière son bureau et leva les yeux vers moi.

-Miss Morvil aurait-elle pu être tuée par le même homme que son frère?

-Je le soupçonne, oui.

-Mais pourquoi?

-Ca je l'ignore Monsieur, je ne suis que médecin légiste, pas Inspecteur.

-Pourtant, Murdoch vous demande souvent votre avis.

-Eh bien, oui…mais euh…

-Quel est votre avis sur ce cas Docteur?

Je restais silencieuse quelques instants. Je savais que depuis quelques temps l'Inspecteur Murdoch me faisait confiance, j'étais loin de me douter qu'il n'était pas le seul. Cette pensée me réchauffa le cœur et je prie place sur le fauteuil en face du bureau pour lui exposer mes hypothèses comme je le faisais avec William. L'Inspecteur Brakenreid n'avait pas l'esprit vif du jeune homme et je dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises. Et lorsque nous eûmes terminés, le silence retomba. Il se servit un autre verre et je levais une fois encore le regard vers le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

-Inspecteur, dis-je timidement, pourquoi n'est-ce plus l'Inspecteur Murdoch qui se charge de cette affaire?

-Il avait des choses à régler, des choses plus personnelles, avec sa fiancée.

-Oh, j'espère qu'elle se porte mieux, j'ai appris qu'elle était souffrante.

-En quelque sorte.

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il était en train de me dire, lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-Elle est morte, dit-il simplement à voix basse.

-Oh mon Dieu, soupirais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine, comment-est-ce arrivé?

-Elle était souffrante, de la tuberculose. Murdoch a quelques jours de congés pour s'en remettre, voilà pourquoi je me charge de cette affaire à présent. Apparemment, lui n'est pas malade.

-Je comprends, dis-je doucement, je vais vous laisser vous y atteler dans ce cas.

Il me fit un mouvement de la tête et je quittais son bureau pour me rendre rapidement à la morgue, l'endroit qui était devenu mon refuge. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à William et à la terrible épreuve qu'il devait traverser à cet instant. J'aurai voulu être auprès de lui afin de le soutenir, car je savais, au combien, perdre un être qu'on aimait profondément était douloureux.

* * *

Nous avions enfin bouclé cette terrible enquête. Je quittais la morgue tard ce soir là, souhaitant rentrer au plus vite chez moi pour rejoindre mon lit. Mais lorsque je levais les yeux vers le poste de police, une faible lumière attira mon attention. Si je me souvenais bien, le poste de garde était le numéro trois, pas le quatre. Il aurait dû être désert, seulement hanté par un garde qui faisait sa ronde toutes les heures. Mais cette petite flamme vacillante dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne pouvait être qu'une preuve de sa présence.

Je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment et y entrais rapidement. Je connaissais les lieux dans les moindres détails à présent, il ne me fallut que quelques courtes minutes pour arriver à la porte du bureau du jeune Inspecteur. Ce que je vis lorsque je me tins dans l'embrasure de la porte me brisa le cœur. Il était là, assit sur le sol, le dos contre le meuble sombre, le visage enfouit dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux. Il n'avait pas remarqué mon arrivée et je me demandais si il était convenable que je fasse part de ma présence. Mais je n'eu pas à attendre longtemps. Il leva le visage et ancra profondément son regard dans le mien aussitôt.

-Docteur? Dit-il avec incompréhension sans me quitter des yeux.

-Inspecteur, dis-je simplement, que…que faites-vous ici à cette heure?

-Je…je n'avais nul part où aller, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le silence prit place alors que je le regardais en détails. Il semblait épuisé et abattu, mais pourtant, il ne pleurait pas, seuls ses yeux gardaient cette immense tristesse.

-Et vous? Demanda-t-il en levant le regard vers moi à nouveau. Que faites-vous là?

-J'ai fini tard et j'ai vu de la lumière à votre bureau. Je suis venue voir comment vous alliez.

-Je vais bien.

Pourtant, à cet instant, je vis une larme briller dans le creux de ses yeux mais il ne la laissa pas couler sur sa joue.

-J'ai appris pour votre fiancée, je suis sincèrement navrée William.

Il ne bougea pas, ni ne répondit. Alors j'entrais enfin dans la pièce et me dirigeais vers lui. Sans hésitation, je me mis à genoux en face de lui et plongea une fois encore mon regard dans le sien.

-Je connais la douleur de perdre un être cher, vous ne devriez pas rester seul dans ce bureau. Vous devriez vous trouver avec vos proches, un ami qui saura vous soutenir.

-Je n'en ai pas, dit-il doucement, elle était tout ce que j'avais, je n'ai que ce bureau et ce travail.

Je le vis tenter de retenir sa peine, ne voulant pas pleurer devant moi, sa collègue qu'il connaissait à peine. Puis, doucement, sans m'en rendre compte et sans quitter son regard, je posais ma main sur la sienne. Je lui souris timidement. Il me regarda avec incompréhension avant de fermer les yeux et de laisser couler ses larmes en silence. Je sentis ses doigts se resserrer sur les miens et je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma joue. Il fit les derniers centimètres qui nous séparaient l'un de l'autre pour venir enfouir son visage dans mon cou dans un sanglot.

-Je l'aimais tellement, dit-il simplement, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant?

Je plaçais ma main libre derrière sa tête et laissait glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux sombres avant de prendre la parole.

-Vous allez apprendre à vivre sans elle. Les premiers temps seront très durs, mais petit à petit, vous reprendrez goût à la vie, vous rirez à nouveau, vous aimerez une autre femme. La peine s'atténuera et les regrets également et après quelques années, vous ne vous souviendrez plus que des bons moments passés à ses côtés, vous vous souviendrez à quel point vous aviez chéri ces instants, mais vous serez en paix et vous trouverez une autre raison de vivre. Un jour vous serez heureux à nouveau, mais elle restera à jamais dans votre cœur.

William ne répondit pas et continua de pleurer contre moi. Je posais mon menton sur sa tête et me contentais de le bercer doucement comme on le fait avec un enfant pour le consoler. Je savais que mes mots ne servaient à rien pour le réconforter à cet instant, car pour moi, ils n'avaient jamais servi. Il avait juste besoin de partager sa peine, de se laisser aller à son chagrin, de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il avait encore une raison de vivre. Il devait savoir qu'il avait une personne sur qui il pouvait compter, qui était là, un ami. Il m'était bien trop important pour que je le laisse seul dans un moment pareil. Il m'était insupportable de le voir si triste, mais je savais que la tristesse faisait partie du processus. Celui qui lui permettrait de se reconstruire et de recommencer à vivre, sans elle.

* * *

_Un ami n'est pas celui sur qui vous pouvez compter dans les moments difficiles, un ami est celui qui je peux compter sur vous quoiqu'il arrive._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	18. Mensonges

17. Mensonges

_Les mensonges existent pour ne pas blesser ceux qu'on aime. Parfois apprendre la vérité nous éloigne les uns des autres, parfois elle nous rapproche. _

Le décès de Liza remontait à trois mois. William avait passé des semaines difficiles et fréquentes étaient ses visites à la morgue, souvent pour une affaire, et parfois, pour rien de précis. Après ce soir là dans son bureau, nous n'avions plus parlé de sa peine, mais nous avions un peu parlé de Liza. Je n'abordais pas le sujet, il le faisait de lui-même et au fur et à mesure, il n'en parla plus, tout simplement. Nos conversations s'orientaient sur les enquêtes, sur les revues médicales, sur la physique, la mécanique et l'Histoire. Nous parlions même parfois de littérature, comme nous ne faisions avant la mort de sa fiancée. Mais pourtant, les choses avaient changé. Je m'efforçais de ne pas me montrer trop familière avec lui, alors que bien souvent je me prenais à rêver poser ma main sur la sienne et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

La perte de Liza avait été douloureuse, nous étions collègues et bien que nous nous entendions bien, nous étions très différents. Eh puis, je ne voulais pas gâcher ma chance, je ne voulais pas retomber amoureuse d'un homme comme j'avais été amoureuse d'Edward et me sentir anéantie une fois qu'il m'aurait quitté.

Mais malheureusement, on ne choisit pas ce genres de choses et rares étaient les fois où mon cœur ne s'accélérait pas dans ma poitrine lorsque je plongeais mon regard dans celui de l'Inspecteur Murdoch pendant quelques secondes.

* * *

J'avais été incroyablement peinée d'apprendre qu'il allait sans doute quitter le poste Numéro Quatre. Lui, qui avait été le premier à me faire confiance et à me protéger contre mes détracteurs, allait partir, diriger un autre poste en ville. J'avais été heureuse pour lui, mais je ne pouvais nier que son absence me serait insupportable. Eh puis, finalement, il refusa la place, je ne su vraiment pour quelle raison, mais cette idée me remplie de joie.

-Vous ne partez plus dans ce cas? Lui avais-je lancé alors qu'il était venu me voir après s'être entretenu avec son supérieur.

-Non, je vais rester au Poste Numéro Quatre.

-Mais votre promotion ? Pourquoi refuser de commander un poste? Vous le méritez William et…

-Voulez-vous que je partes? Me coupe-t-il doucement.

-Non, je…j'apprécie travailler avec vous, avouais-je.

-Et je risque de manquer aux hommes du Poste Numéro Quatre si je n'étais plus là, ajoute-t-il en souriant se souvenant des paroles que je lui avait dit quelques jours plus tôt.

-En effet, dis-je en rougissant ne pouvant plus le regarder droit dans les yeux, vous manqueriez à tout le monde. Mais je pensais à votre carrière, ce serait une vraie aubaine pour vous.

-Il en est mieux ainsi, Toronto est une ville protestante et je ne le suis pas, ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui qu'ils accepteraient de voir un « papiste » Chef.

-Pourquoi parlez-vous de cela?

-Je ne suis pas idiot, Docteur, je sais pourquoi l'Inspecteur m'a encouragé à refuser cette promotion. Tout ceci n'est question que de politique et je ne suis pas à la hauteur pour endosser cette charge.

-Ne dites pas ça, dis-je doucement en approchant de lui, le monde change. Et il changera avec des hommes tels que vous. Vous êtes un Inspecteur talentueux et un homme remarquable, ils s'en rendront compte tôt ou tard.

-Ce n'était pas le bon moment, dit-il simplement en fuyant mon regard, peut être dans quelques années.

-Sachez en tout cas que je suis heureuse que vous restiez parmi nous et je ne doute pas qu'un jour vous deviendrez un Inspecteur Chef des plus brillant.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et plongea son regard dans le mien une fois encore avant de sourire.

-Merci Julia, vous trouvez toujours les mots qu'il faut.

Il m'adressa un tendre sourire et mon cœur manqua un battement. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à cela, à cet instant où il m'appela par mon prénom, pour la toute première fois. Il est vrai qu'il m'arrivait d'employer son prénom, sans m'en rendre compte, au milieu d'une conversation plus personnelle ou lorsque je me laissais emporter par ma passion de lui exposer telle ou telle hypothèse. Mais William, lui, ne m'avait jamais appelé Julia, jamais avant ce jour là. Et je compris à cet instant que je comptais peut être un peu plus pour lui qu'une simple collègue pouvait le faire, j'étais peut être sur le point de devenir une amie et ce sentiment me remplie de joie.

* * *

Ma relation avec William était enrichissante, en tout point de vue. Je trouvais sa compagnie agréable, et nos discussions stimulantes. Mais parfois, je devais avouer que son esprit d'ordinaire si ouvert et clairvoyant pouvait se montrer obtus et totalement déconcertant. Plusieurs affaires menées ensembles me démontrèrent que William restait enfermé dans l'éducation qu'il avait eu, ce qui provoqua quelques conflits entre nous. Je ne pouvais accepter qu'il condamnait des situations qu'il ne connaissait pas. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait se trouver si conservateur? Comment pouvait-il juger d'autres personnes sur leurs convictions religieuses, leurs orientations sexuelles ou leur éducation alors que lui-même était un fervent croyant d'une chose que personne n'avait pu prouver l'existence ? Tout cela me dépassait. Et me mettait en colère.

Il m'est arrivé plus d'une fois de vouloir lui parler de mes expériences précédentes, de ce par quoi je étais passée, de mes découvertes, de ma vie, simplement. Mais je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à attendre tout ce que je pourrais lui dire sur mon adolescence, sur mon premier amour, sur ma vie à Prague avec Louise, sur mon plus grand secret.

Je tiens bien trop à l'Inspecteur Murdoch pour lui révéler tout ceci, ce qui a fait de moi qui je suis aujourd'hui, car je savais qu'en lui révélant tout ceci je risquais de le perdre. Et je ne me pouvais me résoudre à le perdre. J'ignorais pourquoi je ressentais cela à son égard, c'était inexplicable, irrationnel et tellement déroutant, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne pouvais plus imaginer un seul jour sans penser à lui et sans vouloir le voir et lui parler.

L'Inspecteur se montrait si souvent maladroit que j'avais appris à aimer cette part de lui et même s'il nous arrivait de nous fâcher, il arrivait toujours à le comprendre et à se faire pardonner. Comment aurais-je pu lui résister après tout?

* * *

Bientôt, Liza ne tint plus de place dans sa vie, du moins, je le cru. Et je me fis une raison; elle comptera toujours pour lui dans sa vie. J'en éprouvais une certaine jalousie. Jalouse d'une morte, quelle ironie. Je cru ne jamais pouvoir rivaliser avec cette femme qu'il avait tant aimé et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir voir partir. Et doucement, de jours en jours, William se montra plus attentif à mon égard. Il acceptait mes rendez-vous, des promenades au bord du lac et de passer des heures à la morgue à parler de choses et d'autres après nos heures de travail. Même Isaac me rapporta qu'il le trouvait bien trop attentif à mon égard, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Ainsi, après une longue enquête, je lui donnais rendez-vous au club d'aviron que j'avais fréquenté plus jeune. Ce jour là, il me surprit une fois encore.

Il savait que mes envies de voyage m'avaient poussé en Europe, sans jamais que je ne lui avoue la raison de mon départ. Et lorsqu'il m'entendit donner le conseil à Miss Fayrchild d'en faire de même, il me gratifia d'un de ses plus beau compliment.

-Il faut être une femme forte, m'avait-il dit.

Il me considérait donc comme une femme courageuse, ce que peu avaient admis avant lui, moi y compris.

-Inspecteur aimez-vous le café? J'ai entendu dire qu'on sert ici le meilleur café de toute la ville, importé de Turquie.

Il m'affirma qu'il aimait ce nouveau breuvage à la mode et ainsi, nous rejoignîmes le club pour en savourer une tasse. Je m'accrochais à son bras pour m'y rendre, savourant le fait de marcher à coté de lui au bord du lac, sous l'ombre des arbres, sentant un faible souffle de vent caresser ma peau. J'étais en paix, mais je refusais de le regarder pour autant, de peur de croiser son regard et de sentir une fois encore mon cœur battre la chamade.

Nous arrivâmes quelques courtes minutes plus tard et nous prîmes place à table. En tout gentleman qu'il était, William me présenta la chaise pour que je m'y assoie avant d'en faire de même en face de moi.

-Miss Ogden, que puis-je vous servir? Lança un vieil homme en arrivant à notre table.

-Deux cafés s'il vous plait, Geoffrey.

-Bien sûr Miss Ogden, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je me tournais alors aussitôt vers William en souriant. Je croisais son regard et me sentis terriblement mal-à-l'aise.

-Quelque chose ne va pas William? Demandais-je doucement.

-Non, je…je venais juste de réaliser à quel point nous venons de mondes diamétralement opposés.

-Et cela vous dérange?

-Non, pas le moins du monde. J'apprécie votre compagnie, vous êtes une excellente médecin légiste, une femme cultivée et vous arrivez toujours à me pousser dans mes retranchements.

Nous rions tous les deux et il reprit la parole doucement.

-Je ne suis juste pas habitué à tout cela, voilà tout.

-Eh bien sachez qu'après des années, je ne le suis pas non plus, ajoutais-je en souriant, j'ai le sentiment que ce monde n'est pas le mien et je suis bien souvent plus en paix dans ma morgue qu'auprès de la bourgeoisie de Toronto.

-Votre position a ses avantages.

-Je ne le nierai pas, ajoutais-je en souriant une fois encore.

Il me rendit mon sourire et le serveur déposa les tasses devant nous. Une fois partit, nous les levâmes et échangeâmes un autre regard avant de boire.

Je vis alors la mine renfrognée de mon ami et sa grimace de dégout sur son visage. Grimace qu'il essaya de dissimuler tant bien que mal.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire aux éclats alors qu'il me lançait un regard désolé.

-Oh William, dis-je en riant toujours, vous n'aimez pas le café, n'est-ce pas?

-Non, en effet.

-Savez-vous que le mensonge est un péché Inspecteur ?

-Je voulais…enfin…vous faire plaisir, dit-il en regardant la nappe blanche de la table.

-Eh bien sachez que j'apprécie énormément le geste, murmurais-je après quelques temps passé en silence, mais vous n'aviez pas à vous donner ce mal. Vous pouvez être honnête avec moi.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et haussa simplement les épaules.

-Un thé ? Proposais-je.

-S'il vous plait.

Je ris une fois encore et appela discrètement le serveur.

-Geoffrey, finalement l'Inspecteur prendra un thé.

-Bien Miss Ogden, dit-il aussitôt avant de partir.

J'échangeais un regard avec mon ami avant de rire une fois encore. Son attention m'avait touché, mais je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit sa tête lorsqu'il avait avalé le café. William était un homme étonnant, et il ne savait pas à quel point cela était le cas.

* * *

_Les mensonges ne sont qu'une pâle copie de la vérité. S'ils ne blessent personne, ils sont un cadeau, mais une chose est certaine, la vérité fini toujours par éclater. Pour un mal, ou un bien._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	19. Bonheur

18. Bonheur

_Dans la vie, il arrive que les choses surviennent par surprise. Et parfois, on sent venir ce qu'il va se passer, ce moment si particulier. Tout se met en marche, doucement, petit à petit. Peut être est-ce cela le bonheur ; profiter de ces instants « insignifiants » jusqu'au moment où quelque chose se produira, quelque chose qui fera toute la différence._

* * *

Les mois passaient et mon intérêt pour la médecine légale ne faisait que s'accroître. Mon intérêt pour l'Inspecteur Murdoch également. J'avais beau essayé de le cacher, je n'y parvenais qu'à de rares occasions. Il me fascinait et me séduisait sans s'en rendre compte. Il me faisait rire, me mettait en colère, me poussait dans mes retranchements. Bref, j'étais tombée follement amoureuse de lui. Je luttais pourtant, jours et nuits, acceptant de voir d'autres hommes pour des dînés pompeux et des pièces de théâtre médiocres. Mais je m'imaginais chaque fois avec l'Inspecteur, souhaitant par dessus tout partager une conversation stimulante dans ma morgue avec lui, plutôt que de me rendre encore à un autre restaurant accompagnée d'un comptable ennuyeux.

Je ressentais une certaine tension lorsque nous étions ensembles parfois, lorsque son regard glissait sur moi et se plongeait dans le mien. J'avais peur de me faire des idées, qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments, mais doucement, les réactions de William me poussèrent à croire que lui aussi éprouvait peut être quelque chose pour moi. Il m'invita pour une soirée, pour la toute première fois, c'était un vrai rendez-vous. J'en avais été flattée, heureuse, troublée et paniquée. Un bal. Bien entendu que je savais danser, et ce depuis mon adolescence, mais je ne devais pas faire le moindre faux, pas ce soir là, pas avec William. Je m'inscris rapidement à quelques cours de danse, histoire d'être au meilleur de moi-même et lui faire honneur.

Je fus pourtant surprise de le voir ce soir là, debout devant moi, devenant mon « partenaire ». Et jamais avant cet instant je n'avais été autant intimidée par un homme. Nous commencions à danser, je sentais cet agréable frisson parcourir mon corps tout entier lorsqu'il glissa sa main dans mon dos.

Oh William me faisait perdre tous mes moyens et il ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Lorsqu'il trébucha, bien trop maladroit, je devais l'avouer, il se rattrapa sur moi. Sa main prit le chemin de mes fesses, là où il la laissa quelques instants. Je cru défaillir, si seulement nous n'étions pas si entourés et si William n'avait pas été aussi gêné de cet accident, je crois que j'aurai succombé à son charme. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits alors que je ne pouvais réfréner ce plaisir en le sentant me toucher. Eh puis, bien plus gênés que nous l'avions été auparavant, nous reprîmes notre danse. J'eu l'intimide conviction que l'Inspecteur remarqua mon trouble, mais il n'en fit rien, évoquant notre enquête, seul sujet de conversation qui ne nous mettait pas mal-à-l'aise.

* * *

Je dois avouer que cette enquête fut bien éprouvant pour moi. Cette fois, pour la première fois je tuais un homme. Un homme qui avait essayé de me tuer, et comme William l'avait dis, je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix. Mais je me sentais comme la pire des meurtrière ce soir là. Encore une fois, William se montra adorable avec moi et proposa de me raccompagner à mon domicile.

-Julia, est-ce que tout ira bien? Demanda-t-il alors que la calèche se mit en route vers mon domicile.

-Je…

Je ne pouvais pas lui répondre car je l'ignorais. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie et pour rien au monde je ne voulais rentrer chez moi, seule. Je levais les yeux vers lui, incapable de dire un mot. Il me sourit alors tendrement et prit doucement ma main.

-Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, il ne vous fera plus aucun mal.

-Je sais mais j'ai peur, c'est idiot, dis-je en riant doucement.

-Non, ce n'est pas idiot. Vous avez subi un traumatisme considérable et votre réaction est tout à fait normale.

Je continuais de trembler de la tête aux pieds, bien malgré moi.

-Je vais demander à ce qu'un homme du poste reste devant chez vous ce soir et…

-Restez, lançais-je sans trop savoir pourquoi, je serai rassurée si, si c'était vous William. S'il vous plaît.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien et acquiesça simplement alors que je resserrai mes doigts sur les siens. Je tournais le regard vers l'extérieur, sans trop savoir ce que je pouvais y voir car la nuit était sombre. Mais je ne pouvais me plonger dans le regard de mon ami, sans cela, je me serais jetée à son cou pour une étreinte et cela était tout à fait inapproprié.

William tenu sa promesse et resta toute la nuit. Je lui avait servi du thé, donné une couverture et des coussins et lui permis de lire les livres qu'il souhaitait. Il pouvait vivre comme s'il était chez lui. Je mis de longues minutes à m'endormir. Je savais que j'aurai été rassurée s'il m'avait prise dans ses bras, si je m'étais endormie contre lui, mais ces pensées étaient bien trop déplacées pour lui révéler et je fini donc par m'endormir finalement après de longues minutes de lutte acharnée. Je ne trouvais pas William le lendemain matin. Il était parti tôt et me laissa juste un mot.

_« Chère Julia, _

_Prenez le temps de vous reposer pleinement. _

_S'il y a quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. _

_Nous nous verrons la semaine prochaine et veillez à prendre bien soin de vous. _

_Mes meilleurs pensées vous accompagnent, _

_William. » _

Ainsi, je tournais en rond toute la journée. Et lorsque la nuit commença à tomber, la panique m'envahie. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, de ne pas rester seule ici. Alors, sans trop savoir pourquoi, je pris le chemin du bâtiment où se déroulaient nos cours de danse. Je le vis et compris que j'avais fait le bon choix en venant.

-Julia, que faites-vous ici? Me murmura-t-il alors que l'on dansait déjà.

-Ce soir, plus que tout autre soir j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me prenne dans ses bras, dis-je doucement.

Il ne s'en fallut pas davantage pour qu'il se rapproche de moi. Je posais alors ma joue contre la sienne. Ce geste était bien trop familier, mais je m'en contrefichais, j'avais besoin de lui et il était là. Il me fit danser et j'oubliais la tension de ces derniers jours. William me tenait contre lui, sa main chaude se trouvait dans mon dos, ses doigts caressaient les miens, son souffle voyageait dans mes cheveux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ainsi, nous dansâmes pendant de longues minutes, ne se souciant pas des couples qui valsaient autour de nous. Lorsque le professeur demanda une polka, je me séparais un peu de l'Inspecteur et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Merci, murmurais-je.

Il me sourit tendrement et j'en fis de même avant de jeter des regards autour de nous.

-Je devrais rentrer William, dis-je à contre cœur, je suis épuisée.

-Allons-y dans ce cas, répondit-il aussitôt.

Il me surprit par cette réaction, me tendant le bras pour que je m'y accroche. Et ainsi, une fois encore il me raccompagna chez moi, attendant que j'eus verrouillée la porte derrière moi pour partir.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. Je savais que l'alcool pouvait faire des ravages, qu'il pouvait nous amener à faire des folies, mais je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il change à ce point l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Lui, d'ordinaire si détaché de tout, se montrait en réalité être un homme passionné, romantique et très entreprenant. J'avoue avoir été celle qui fit le premier pas, ne supportant plus de le voir là, si près chaque jour, si charmant ce soir là sans oser l'embrasser. Je pris un gros risque, j'en avais conscience, mais lorsqu'il me rendit mon baiser et que doucement son corps s'avança sur le mien, que sa main se glissa dans mes cheveux pour approcher mon visage du sien une fois encore, que ses doigts caressèrent mon dos et que doucement, il s'allongea sur moi, à cet instant, je compris que j'avais fait ce que j'aurai dû faire il y a bien longtemps déjà. Je ne réfléchissais plus, j'agissais. J'avais besoin de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, son souffle sur ma peau, j'avais besoin de glisser mes doigts sur son torse et dans ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les boutons de mon chemisier, un à un, déposant de brulants baisers sur le haut de ma poitrine. Je cru défaillir. J'entreprenais de le déshabiller moi aussi, succombant enfin à ce désir que je réfrénais depuis si longtemps. Les choses s'intensifièrent et lorsque je sentis son désir se faire plus pressant en dessous de mon nombril, je retrouvais tous mes esprits. Je devais l'arrêter. Il allait commettre la plus grande bêtise de toute sa vie. Cela me demanda une force surhumaine de le lui demander, mais je savais que je faisais ce qu'il y avait de bien. J'avais peur que William regrettes dès le lendemain cet écart. Lui, qui était si croyant, prônait le fait de ne se donner à la personne qu'on aimait qu'au sein d'un mariage, après avoir reçu la bénédiction du prête. Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup trop pour me laisser succomber à mon désir, et au sien.

La passion luttait contre la raison et je trouvais la première excuse possible pour le dissuader de poursuivre sa douce torture. Je connaissais William, je savais qu'il ne serait jamais venu à un rendez-vous tel que celui-là avec des préservatifs. Même si pour moi, cela ne pouvait pas changer grand-chose, cela pourrait l'arrêter. Et par chance, ce fut le cas. Mon argument fit mouche et il consentit à rester sage ce soir là. En quelque sorte. William était un homme déterminé, dans tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Et même si la tension tomba doucement, si ses baisers restaient chastes, ses caresses bien moins dirigées, il continuait à m'embrasser encore et encore pendant de longues minutes.

-William, soupirais-je à bout de souffle en sentant le désir monter à nouveau, il faut vraiment que nous rentrions. L'enquête, nous travaillons tous les deux demain. Le réveil risque d'être difficile.

Il échangea un regard avec moi et me sourit, jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Décidément Docteur Ogden, vous êtes la voix de la raison.

Je lui souris, si seulement il savait à quel point c'était dur pour moi. Il m'embrassa une fois encore et se leva, m'entrainant dans sa course. A cet instant, un frisson me traversa. Je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant à quel point le corps de William sur le mien m'avait tenu chaud, et là, sans lui, je me trouvais incroyablement vulnérable et incomplète. Nous nous rhabillâmes rapidement. Nous rangeâmes notre pic-nique, du mieux que nous le pûmes, en riant, l'alcool encore bien trop présent. Puis, il me raccompagna chez moi.

-Bonne nuit Julia, dit-il sur le pas de ma porte, une étincelle dans les yeux.

-Bonne nuit William, merci pour cette soirée, elle fut…merveilleuse. Pas trop déçu d ne pas avoir vu la fée verte Inspecteur? Dis-je en riant.

-J'ai vu bien plus Docteur.

Il s'approcha de moi, glissa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me tenir plus près encore et m'embrassa.

-Merci à vous, murmura-t-il sur mes lèvres avant de déposer un autre baiser et de s'éloigner enfin, à demain.

-A demain.

Je lui souris lorsqu'il déposa un baiser sur ma main, puis, il la lâcha doucement et partit d'un pas lent. Je le regardais remonter dans la calèche qui devait le ramener chez lui et je fermais ensuite la porte. Je dû poser ma tête contre celle-ci quelques instants. Mon cœur battait la chamade, mon corps tout entier se souvenait de ses baisers et de ses caresses. J'étais heureuse et je priais pour que le lendemain soit tout aussi radieux, pour qu'il ne regrette rien.

* * *

_Le bonheur ne tombe pas du ciel, il se construit. Mais le bonheur n'est, bien souvent, qu'éphémère._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	20. Passé

19. Passé

_Malgré notre volonté d'oublier le passé, il arrive qu'il se rappelle à nous, de façon brutale, douloureuse, faisant des ravages sur son passage._

* * *

Ainsi le bonheur ne dura pas. J'aurais dû m'y attendre après-tout. Tomber amoureuse d'une personne bien trop différente de moi, ne pouvait que finir par me briser le cœur, et malgré tous mes efforts, je brisais le sien également. Je dû me résoudre à annoncer à William mon plus grand secret, sachant que jamais il ne pardonnerait ma « faute ». J'avais sacrifié une vie innocente et je ne le regrettais pas. Comment un homme droit comme lui, pouvait comprendre cela? William ne le pourrait pas, jamais, j'en suis certaine. Ainsi, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Notre idylle avait duré quelques semaines, parmi les plus belles de toute ma vie. Mais aujourd'hui s'en était terminé.

Après mon rendez-vous avec lui, je m'étais rendu chez la seule personne qui savait tout de moi, la seule sur qui je pouvais compter en dehors de William.

* * *

Je me tenais devant sa porte, comme je l'avais fait des années plus tôt, laissant mes larmes glisser sur mes joues sans aucune retenue.

Il ouvrit et croisa mon regard avant de faire un pas vers moi et de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Julia, murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux, que s'est-il passé?

-William…William sait tout et il, il…

Je ne pouvais en dire davantage, secouée par de nouveaux sanglots. Alors, mon ami resserra son étreinte et m'entraina à l'intérieur de la demeure, sans un mot.

Il me conduisit dans le salon et s'en alla quelques instants pour revenir avec un plateau et du thé. Puis, il prit place à côté de moi sur le canapé, posant sa main sur les miennes et entre lesquelles je torturais un mouchoir blanc.

-Veux-tu m'en parler? Demanda-t-il timidement.

-Je l'aime Isaac, dis-je doucement, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et pour rien au monde je ne souhaite changer ce qu'il est, mais…

-Il t'a fait du mal et pour cela il ne mérite pas ton amour crois-moi. Cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi, il est arrogant, borné et il se moque du mal qu'il fait sur son passage.

-Tu te trompes, murmurais-je, William est un homme bon.

-Crois-tu qu'un homme bon s'acharnerait de la sorte? Il veut faire la loi en dépit des conséquences, sans se soucier de ce qu'il détruit.

-Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais, soupirais-je doucement, il fait toujours ce qu'il croit être bon.

-Ah oui, je vois ça.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants avant que je ne lève enfin mon regard vers mon ami et ne reprenne la parole.

-Il a renoncé à te poursuivre Isaac. Il ne veut pas que ton nom soit traîné dans la boue. Tu ne crains plus rien.

Je vis mon ami en être étonné quelques instants avant d'acquiescer timidement.

-Il n'est pas si crétin tout compte fait.

Je ris doucement avant de le regarder à nouveau.

-Non, pas tant que ça, ajoutais-je en souriant.

Le bras d'Isaac se glissa alors autour de mes épaules et il me serra contre lui avant de déposer un baiser dans mes cheveux.

-Tout s'arrangera. Moi il ne me plaît pas, mais si tu l'aimes autant que tu me le dis, tout n'est pas perdu.

-En amour il faut être deux Isaac et je sais que jamais je ne pourrais le rendre heureux.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

-Il veut une famille un jour, des enfants, un fils, et moi…enfin tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas lui offrir tout cela.

-Lui as-tu avoué que tu risquais de ne pas pouvoir retomber enceinte un jour ?

-Non, je ne voulais pas lui infliger une telle peine, eh puis, ça n'a plus la moindre importance à présent.

-Ton état n'est peut être pas définitif, nous n'avons aucune certitude.

-Je sais que si, soupirais-je, je le sens.

-L'amour peut faire des miracles ma chérie, ajouta mon ami en resserrant son étreinte, garde espoir. Un jour peut être tu retrouveras ton Inspecteur et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Je ne répondis pas et posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je fermais les yeux. J'avais vraiment envie de croire au plus profond de moi qu'Isaac avait raison, mais je doutais que les choses pourraient s'arranger entre William et moi. Et j'étais loin de me douter à quel point j'avais raison, pour le moment.

* * *

Notre relation se glaça du jour au lendemain. Nous n'étions plus que des collègues et fort était de constater que jamais nous n'avions été aussi distants par le passé. Nous nous efforcions de rester cordiaux et professionnels, mais je devais avouer qu'il me manquait terriblement. Je n'avais qu'une seule et unique envie : me jeter dans ses bras, sentir son parfum m'entourer à nouveau, glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et gouter ses lèvres. Je rêvais de pouvoir serrer mon corps contre le sien et de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille de me pardonner. Mais je gardais tout cela pour moi et lorsque je compris qu'il était passé à autre chose, mon cœur se brisa.

Il avait rencontré une femme, Enid Jones, et son fils Alvin. William semblait heureux dans cette nouvelle relation, il devenait père et j'étais persuadée qu'il ferait d'autres enfants à Madame Jones, un jour, lorsqu'il l'aurait épousé.

J'étais rongée par la jalousie de les voir ensembles, si complices, amoureux, heureux. Et lorsque William eut un accident pendant une enquête, j'aurai tout donné pour prendre la place de cette jeune femme, pour veiller sur lui nuits et jours, pour simplement lui montrer que j'étais là, pour lui.

Jours après jours je compris qu'il ne fallait pas s'accrocher désespéramment au passé, à ces moments de bonheur que nous avions eu ensembles en espérant les revivre encore à l'avenir. Je devais me changer les idées et une fois encore j'entrepris de quitter la ville. Hélas, aujourd'hui mon travail ne me le permettait pas. J'avais besoin de vivre de nouvelles aventures, de vivre à nouveau, de sortir au restaurant, d'oublier William, tout simplement. Isaac me présenta un homme. Monsieur Poundset et je compris qu'il était temps de reprendre ma vie en main.

* * *

Réginald était un homme merveilleux, drôle, instruit et j'aimais passer du temps avec lui. Mais surtout, il possédait un ballon d'air chaud, capable de nous faire voyager dans les airs. Il m'emmena un jour avec lui, me laissant diriger le ballon pendant plusieurs minutes.

-C'était merveilleux Régie, dis-je en arrivant à terre à nouveau, quand pourrons-nous en refaire?

-Quand vous le souhaiterez Julia, me répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur ma main.

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre, qu'un agent de police arriva à notre hauteur.

-Docteur Ogden, on vous attend sur une scène de crime.

-J'arrive, répondis-je doucement, je suis navrée il me faut m'en aller. Le devoir m'appelle.

-Je vous accompagne si vous voulez, je dois me rendre en ville.

-Avec joie, dis-je en m'accrochant à son bras pour rejoindre une calèche qui m'attendait déjà.

Sur le chemin nous ne cessâmes de parler de ce voyage. Je ne pouvais cacher mon enthousiasme et je ne remarquais même pas que nous étions déjà arrivés à destination. Nous nous saluâmes et il reprit sa route alors que je revins brutalement à la réalité en croisant le regard de William, sentant comme bien trop souvent, mon cœur battre la chamade lorsque c'était le cas. Décidément, je ne pouvais pas l'oublier et oublier ce que je ressentais pour lui.

* * *

L'enquête se fit comme toutes les autres, bien que je remarquais que quelque chose tracassait l'Inspecteur Murdoch, je tâchais de ne pas lui demander, ce n'était plus mon droit après tout. Je compris que quelque chose s'était passé avec Madame Jones, mais je n'insistais pas, si William voulait me parler, il n'avait qu'à prendre son courage à deux mains pour le faire, une bonne fois pour toute. Il le fit, au moment le moins opportun, comme toujours.

Le ballon était prêt et s'était maintenant ou jamais.

-JULIA.

-William, qu'est-ce que…

Je n'avais aucune envie de rester au sol pour l'entendre me parler de cette femme. Je voulais prendre ce ballon, l'oublier. Lorsqu'il me parla de nous, enfin.

-Etes-vous prêt à voir ou le vent nous emmène? Demandais-je.

-Il peut nous emmener n'importe où.

-Oui, n'importe où.

Et contre toute attente, il agit.

-Vous l'avez fait, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire lorsqu'il me rejoignit dans le ballon qui s'élevait déjà dans les airs.

Il me gratifia de son plus beau sourire et comme toujours, il me parla de choses banales, comme du premier vol en montgolfière. Tout semblait redevenir comme cela l'avait toujours été entre nous. Nous parlâmes de physique, de mécanique. Eh puis, je ne puis m'empêcher de faire ce que je souhaitais depuis si longtemps. J'ancrais mon regard dans le sien et glissa ma main dans la sienne.

-William, dis-je doucement pour le couper dans une de ses explications, à présent taisez-vous et admirez le paysage, voulez-vous?

Il rit doucement et acquiesça en resserrant ses doigts sur les miens.

-Oui Julia, profitons de cet instant, loin de tout, juste vous et moi.

-Juste vous et moi, répétais-je alors qu'il glissa sa main dans mon dos pour m'approcher de lui doucement.

Pourtant, il resta là, immobile, à quelques millimètres de moi, laissant son souffle se mêler au mien et ne quittant pas mon regard.

-William, soupirais-je en fermant les yeux, embrassez-moi, s'il vous plait, embrassez-moi, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres avant de les sentir s'emparer des miennes.

Le baiser fut doux et dura plusieurs secondes. Ses mains quittèrent mon corps pour se poser de chaque coté de mon visage alors que je le maintenais contre moi en le tenant par la taille. Je revivais.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué, dis-je doucement entre deux baisers, pardonnez-moi.

-Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner, c'est moi qui ai agis comme un gougeât. Et c'est à moi de me faire pardonner Julia. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous juger.

Je posais mes doigts sur ses lèvres quelques instants en souriant.

-Le passé est le passé, et aujourd'hui nous prenons un nouveau départ. Ensembles.

Il ne répondit pas et acquiesça avant de m'embrasser une fois encore avec cette immense douceur que j'aimais tant pendant un long moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque le ballon heurta la cime des arbres, nous ramenant ainsi à la réalité, que nous nous séparâmes doucement en riant. Nous tentâmes de redresser l'engin afin de ne pas nous écraser sur le sol et nous savourâmes le reste de la balade, serrer l'un contre l'autre, regardant le paysage défiler sous nos pieds, en silence. Isaac devait avoir raison, quand on aime, rien n'est impossible.

* * *

_Le passé surgit de nulle part, sans crier gare. Il suffit de savoir ce que nous souhaitons écouter et ce que nous souhaitons oublier, pour tourner la page, une bonne fois pour toute et continuer d'avancer, continuer de vivre dans le présent. Tout simplement._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	21. Doutes

20. Doutes

_Les doutes font partie de la vie. Nous en avons tous, et nous en aurons toujours. Les doutes sont la preuve de cette lutte acharnée que nous affrontons constamment, celle du cœur et de la raison._

* * *

Tout semblait allait pour le mieux pour moi depuis quelques temps. J'avais un travail passionnant, des amis, un homme que j'aimais profondément avec qui partager mes passions, et la reconnaissance de mes collègues et confrères. Bref, tout semblait être parfait, et pourtant, tout peu changer si vite parfois.

J'avais eu rendez-vous avec William ce dimanche après-midi là. Le soleil était présent, il faisait chaud, j'avais l'âme en paix. Je mis de longues minutes pour me préparer et me rendre au parc. Je l'ai attendu, des minutes et même des heures durant. Mais William ne vint jamais. J'en avais été troublée, vexée et inquiète. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir de cette façon. Peut être qu'un meurtre avait eu lieux et qu'ils avaient eu besoin de lui? Mais non, ce n'était pas le cas apparemment. Je me rendis chez lui, tentant de prendre de ses nouvelles, craignant qu'il eu été malade. Encore une fois je constatais que j'avais eu tort, Madame Kitchen ne l'avait plus revu depuis deux jours. William avait disparu, ni plus, ni moins, et personne ne semblait savoir ou il était.

-Ca fait deux jours Docteur, me répondit l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, il a dû…

-Nous parlons de William, Inspecteur, lui avais-je rétorquée aussitôt, jamais il n'aurait manqué un rendez-vous sans me prévenir.

-Je dois comprendre que c'est reparti pour un tour entre vous deux?

-Eh bien, je…je ne m'inquiète pas pour rien, éludais-je, faites-moi confiance, il est arrivé quelque chose à William. Je le sens.

Ainsi, mes sentiments furent confirmés. William n'avait plus donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine déjà et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à lui, jours et nuits, me remémorant les moments que nous avons passé tous les deux. Je frissonnais au souvenir de ses baisers et priais en silence pour qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

* * *

Il me manquait terriblement et rares étaient les instants où j'étais en paix. Lorsque l'agent Crabtree m'avertit de la découverte d'un corps ressemblant à William proche de l'église où il allait, je cru que le monde s'écroulait tout autour de moi. J'avais eu peur, si peur que se soit lui. Je crois n'avoir jamais pu m'en remettre si cet homme avait été l'Inspecteur Murdoch.

Et quand nous avions reçu de ses nouvelles quelques jours plus tard, quand j'appris qu'il était à Bristol, en Angleterre, qu'il avait été blessé mais qu'il était en vie, je pu enfin me détendre à nouveau. Je comptais les jours de son retour et me réfugiais dans son bureau en l'attendant patiemment, ne pouvant m'empêcher de laisser glisser mes doigts sur le meuble sombre. Je sursautais en entendant les rires et les applaudissements de mes collègue sur le plateau central et j'y avançais doucement. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en croisant son regard. Il était là, en vie.

-William, dis-je avant de courir dans ses bras incapable de dire quoique se soit d'autre.

Je me contrefichais de l'endroit où nous étions, j'avais besoin d'être auprès de lui, de me convaincre qu'il était là, avec moi à me serrer dans ses bras. William m'embrassa et je perdis pieds. J'oubliais tout, l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, l'angoisse de ces derniers jours, la fatigue de n'avoir plus passée une nuit sereine depuis sa disparition. Nous nous séparâmes un peu et je ne puis m'empêcher de rougir, prenant conscience de ce que nous venions de faire ; officialiser de manière passionnée et publique notre relation. William fut félicité par nos collègues et j'ignorais si c'était le fait de ses actions au cours de cette enquête ou si cela concernait le fait qu'à présent nous étions aux yeux de tous un couple. Il resta quelques minutes avec tous ces hommes, et je restais moi aussi là, à ses côtés, alors qu'il resserrait ses doigts sur ma main qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Puis, après quelques temps, il m'adressa un regard et un sourire.

-Alors comme ça vous m'avez posé un lapin pour filer en Europe sans me prévenir? Dis-je en souriant.

-Oh Julia, je suis navré, je peux tout vous expliquer…

-Allons parler de cela dans un endroit plus tranquille Inspecteur, murmurais-je, et peut être que vous saurez vous faire pardonner.

-Mon bureau?

-Ca me semble bien, oui.

Il me sourit une fois encore et nous nous dirigeâmes vers son bureau, toujours main dans la main. William ferma la porte derrière nous et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique se soit, je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser passionnément une fois encore.

-Je vais croire que vous vouliez venir dans ce bureau dans le seul but de m'embrasser, dit-il en souriant sur mes lèvres, vous ai-je manqué Docteur ?

-Vous en plaigniez-vous?

Je sentis alors une de ses mains se glisser dans mon dos pour venir presser mon corps contre le sien alors que l'autre prit le chemin de mon visage qu'il caressa quelques secondes.

-Pas le moins du monde, dit-il simplement avant de m'embrasser comme il l'avait rarement fait par le passé.

-J'ai eu tellement peur William, dis-je sur ses lèvres en caressant sa joue.

-Je suis là Julia, dit-il avant de m'embrasser une fois encore.

Puis, nous nous séparâmes un peu, se souvenant que le bureau de William était entouré de vitres et que les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés. Je repris sa main et l'entraînais vers la table au centre de la pièce, là où je m'assis sur un tabouret.

-Alors Inspecteur, parlez-moi de cette enquête à Bristol, je veux tout savoir.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et les enquêtes se succédaient. Je participais à des expositions, des pièces de théâtre, j'allais au restaurant avec William. Encore une fois, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, et pourtant ma vie m'ennuyais. Je n'en pouvais plus de tous ces morts, constamment. Je ne supportais plus de me trouver la plupart du temps seule dans ma morgue. Ma relation avec William n'était pas au beau fixe. Il était adorable, comme il l'avait toujours été, mais rares étaient ces fois où il se montrait concerné par moi. Je n'avais aucune raison de douter de ses sentiments à mon égard. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il aimait son travail bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer personne d'autre. Doucement, nous nous sommes éloignés. J'avoue que j'en fus la principale cause. Je l'aimais bien trop pour continuer de m'imaginer un jour devenir son épouse et lui avouer que jamais il ne pourrait avoir d'enfants, lui qui en voulait tellement. Je l'aimais à tel point que je préférais le laisser s'éloigner de moi, remarquant qu'il n'était pas insensible au charme de Madame Pendrick. Je l'aimais assez pour l'imaginer avec une autre femme, lorsqu'il se serait lassé de moi, une femme qui lui donnerait un fils à qui il pourrait donner son nom. J'aimais William à tel point que j'avais décidé de le quitter, doucement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Mais William était tout sauf un imbécile. Malgré tout mes efforts, il remarqua mes doutes et je me sentis obligée de lui parler. J'avais tenté de le faire par le passé, mais j'avais toujours manqué de courage, ou d'opportunité. Pourtant, après lui avoir avoué que je comptais quitter le pays pour prendre un poste de Docteur dans un hôpital pour enfants à Buffalo, je n'avais plus eu d'autres choix, sentant mon cœur saigner lorsque les mots écorchèrent ma gorge. Je n'avais pu empêcher mes larmes de couler en voyant à quel point je lui faisais du mal. Mais je savais que c'était pour son bien, pour qu'un jour il soit heureux, pour qu'il m'oublie et construise une vie remplie de joie, de rires et d'amour.

-Mon avortement, il m'a rendu stérile William.

J'aurai voulu par-dessus tout qu'il me prenne dans ses bras à cet instant, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait plus que tout le reste, qu'il me supplie de ne pas partir. J'aurai voulu que William agisse, dise quelque chose, mais apparemment, tout avait été dis entre nous. Il quitta la pièce, sans un mot. Je savais que je l'avais perdu, pour toujours. Une partie de moi était brisée, l'autre était satisfaite. A quoi bon le retenir auprès de moi si je ne pouvais pas le rendre heureux? Je repensais à Edward. Lui aussi était parti, lui aussi m'avait abandonné, « par amour » avait-il dit. Je ne l'avais jamais compris, jusqu'à ce jour là. Il n'y a pas de plus belle preuve d'amour que de laisser la personne qu'on aime choisir d'être heureux, même si l'on ne fait pas partie de son bonheur.

J'avais fait ce que je me devais de faire, il fallait juste que je m'en convainc.

Ainsi, après de longues minutes passées à pleurer dans cette pièce, j'étais rentrée chez moi pour remettre mon appartement en ordre avant mon départ du lendemain. Mes paquets avaient été chargés dans le train dès l'aube. J'étais passée à la morgue, me perdant quelques minutes dans mes souvenirs, me rappelant le premier jour où j'y entrais, le jour où tout avait commencé. Puis, je saluais mon remplaçant et me rendis à la gare, sans prendre la peine de passer au poste de police. Je savais qu'y passer risquait d'ébranler ma volonté de partir loin d'ici. Et il était encore tôt, William ne s'y trouvait sans doute pas. Je pris une calèche pour la gare et rejoignis le quai où le train attendait déjà. Je ne puis m'empêcher de le chercher du regard, encore et encore, espérant qu'il se montrerait, qu'il insisterait pour que je ne prennes pas ce train. Mais William ne vint pas. La machine s'ébranla et une fois encore je me sentis triste et désemparée. Pourquoi mes choix me faisaient tant souffrir à chaque fois? Pourquoi étais-je persuadée d'avoir agis pour le mieux, alors que je souffrais tellement? Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste? Pourquoi le destin nous poussait toujours vers des personnes dont nous n'avons pas l'autorisation d'aimer et à qui on ne pouvait rien offrir?

Peut être que je fuyais. Peut être que j'avais besoin de prendre un nouveau départ et que cela incluait le fait de quitter Toronto une fois encore. Je savais que je n'étais pas courageuse, car si tel avait été le cas, j'aurai accepté de continuer à travailler avec William en dépit de ce que je lui avait dis. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à le revoir, à affronter son regard et sa déception. William allait s'en remettre, je le savais. Et moi, je ne tomberais jamais plus amoureuse, je me le jurais, plus jamais.

* * *

_Les doutes font partie intégrante de nous. C'est ce qui nous permet de savoir si ce que nous faisons est juste ou non. Les doutes sont le combat incessant, du cœur et de la raison. Les doutes sont là pour nous rappeler que choisir la raison, ne nous rendra jamais heureux. _

* * *

à suivre...


	22. Darcy

21. Darcy

_Parfois reprendre sa vie en mains signifie explorer des chemins auxquels nous n'avions jamais pensé. C'est aussi faire des concessions, accepter de se remettre en question et tirer un trait sur certains choses, pour aller de l'avant._

* * *

Je me trouvais à Buffalo depuis un mois. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à l'hôpital car il y avait tant à faire. Ma position de chef du service de chirurgie, était enviable par un bon nombre de Docteurs, mais c'était également une lourde charge de travail. Pourtant, je ne regrettais pas mon choix. J'avais loué un tout petit appartement au centre ville, non loin de l'endroit où je travaillais. Ma première semaine, je la passais à explorer un peu les environs, à me familiariser avec ces « américains », à tenter d'oublier William. Mais hélas, l'Inspecteur Murdoch ne quittait jamais mon esprit et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de me plonger dans mon travail pour lui échapper.

J'aimais ma place. J'étais auprès de personnes vivantes, d'enfants joyeux et pourtant plein de vie alors que certains étaient gravement malade. Je soignais. J'étais un vrai Docteur, ce que j'avais voulu depuis si longtemps. Alors même si certains jours je ne rentrais même pas chez moi tant le travail était important, je savourais ces instants à échanger des sourires avec mes petits patients.

* * *

Ce soir là encore une fois, je me trouvais tard dans mon bureau, acceptant de prendre une garde de nuit, ne souhaitant pas rentrer chez moi, retrouver un lit vide et de sombres pensées sur ce que j'avais perdu à Toronto. Je me trouvais penchée sur un rapport lorsque deux petits coups furent porter au montant de ma porte. Je relevais la tête et vit la silhouette d'un de mes collègues, le Docteur Garland.

-Docteur Ogden ? Dit-il doucement.

-Entrez, je vous en prie.

Il s'exécuta et m'adressa un tendre sourire auquel je répondis de la même façon.

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Docteur Garland, que puis-je pour vous?

-Eh bien, rien en particulier, je venais voir si tout allait bien pour vous.

-Euh oui, bredouillais-je.

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de faire vraiment connaissance depuis votre arrivée.

-Le travail prend beaucoup de mon temps, avouais-je en riant.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez un Docteur dévoué corps et âme à ses patients.

-Je dois avouer que je ne connais ni la ville, ni personne qui y vit, alors je m'occupe comme je le peux.

-Se plonger dans le travail relève souvent d'une volonté d'oublier des problèmes plus personnels, dites-moi qu'avez-vous fuis en venant à Buffalo ?

-Euh, eh bien, rien, le Docteur Farwell…

-Je plaisantais, me coupe mon collègue en riant doucement, dites-moi, êtes-vous de garde ce soir?

-J'ai bien peur que oui.

-Bien, dans ce cas.

Il sortit quelques secondes, me laissant seule et un peu perdue, avant de revenir avec un panier dans lequel je vis une bouteille, du pain, des assiettes et des petites boites.

-Je vous propose un dîner en ma compagnie, nous pourrions faire un plus ample connaissance, je suis également de garde et je hais dîner seul. Qu'en dites-vous?

Je lui souris et acquiesçais avant de me lever pour faire de l'ordre sur mon bureau et le laisser y disposer ce qu'il avait apporté.

-Du vin Docteur Garland? Est-ce vraiment bien sage?

-A dire vrai, c'est du jus de raisin, je ne voudrais pas être saoul s'il arrivait une quelconque urgence ce soir.

Je ris timidement et il me servit avant de reprendre la parole.

-Et vous pouvez m'appeler Darcy.

-Très bien, Darcy, soupirais-je, alors vous pouvez m'appeler Julia.

Nous nous sourions et trinquons avant de boire une gorgée et de manger tranquillement. Nous parlons de tout et de rien. Darcy est natif de Buffalo, il connait la ville comme sa poche, il y a grandi dans une riche famille, a décidé de devenir Docteur très jeune, a fait de brillantes études et il a gravi les échelons à une vitesse fulgurante. C'est un homme passionné par son métier, très intelligent, calme et influant. Il aurait satisfait en tous points les exigences de mon père en tant qu'époux. Il ressemble en de nombreux points aux hommes qu'il m'est arrivé de fréquenter pendant des années, mais avec lui, je partageais ma passion de la médecine et c'était un homme tout à fait charmant. Je su à cet instant que Darcy Garland allait être un ami, dans cette ville que je n'appréciais guère. J'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point notre rencontre allait marquer ma vie.

* * *

Il se passa quatre mois, quatre mois après lesquels je me dû de prendre la plus grande décision de toute ma vie.

Je remarquais avec quelle ardeur Darcy me courtisait et j'en étais flattée. Il arrivait à me faire oublier William et à me faire apprécier la ville et la façon de vivre des Etats-Unis. De plus, nous nous rejoignîmes sur plusieurs points et notamment sur la question des enfants.

-Faire des enfants lorsque l'on s'aime est sans doute une chose naturelle, m'avait-il dis, mais quand vous voyez à quel point la vie est fragile, vous reconsidérez cette décision. Vous vous attachez à ce petit être, vous lui donnez un nom, le choyez, pendant des années et du jour au lendemain il risque de vous être retiré. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de vivre dans le peur de perdre un enfant, peut être vaut-il mieux ne pas en avoir que de souffrir de sa mort, finalement.

Darcy ne voulait pas d'enfants et ce fut en partie grâce à cette raison que je consentis à l'épouser. Au moins, il ne souffrirait jamais de ma stérilité, je n'étais même pas tenue de la lui annoncer.

* * *

Il m'avait demandé ma main dans le jardin de l'hôpital, sur l'herbe fraîche, auprès des roses de Chine. Il avait été très attentionné à mon égard, sans jamais se montrer pressant ou entreprenant. Jamais Darcy ne m'avait embrassé comme William l'avait fait, et ce fut une autre raison pour laquelle j'acceptais de devenir son épouse. Je tenais à lui, sincèrement, mais je n'étais pas follement amoureuse de lui. Darcy ne pourrait jamais me briser le cœur. Me marier signifiait enfin être débarrassée de mon père, j'aurai eu un foyer, un époux qui ne désirait pas devenir père, un travail et une raison pour laisser partir William, une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais Darcy avait beau être un homme exceptionnel, il n'était pas William et fort était de constater que nos vies étaient liées, qu'on le veuille ou non.

J'ai bien cru l'avoir oublié, ne plus l'aimer, ne plus envisager quoique se soit avec lui, le destin me poussait toujours vers lui, encore et encore. J'avais besoin de lui, de le voir, de lui écrire, de lui parler. Lorsque j'avais des doutes sur des mortes suspectes à l'hôpital, je pensais à lui, je choisis de le faire appeler, lui, de Toronto sans même en parler à Darcy alors que nous étions aujourd'hui fiancés.

* * *

La vie à Buffalo n'était vraiment pas pour moi, et Darcy le savait. Je compris qu'il m'aimait vraiment le jour ou il décida de tout quitter pour me permettre de revenir à Toronto et reprendre ma place à la morgue. J'en avais été heureuse, ne sachant plus vraiment où j'en étais finalement. Car ma seule raison pour vouloir revenir et reprendre mon ancien travail était le fait que William me manquait terriblement. Je ne me sentais bien qu'auprès de lui, comme si j'avais pu faire n'importe quel travail, l'essentiel était juste que je le vois chaque jour. William était tout pour moi et je devais me faire une raison; mon futur mariage n'avait été qu'une tentative désespérée de tourner la page alors que je ne le souhaitais pas.

Mais il était trop tard à présent. Si William m'avait encore aimé, il aurait bataillé pour me garder auprès de lui. Il m'aurait supplié de ne pas épouser Darcy, il m'aurait demandé de l'épouser. Si William se fichait réellement de savoir si j'allais lui donner des enfants un jour ou pas, il aurait remué ciel et terre pour que je ne me marrie pas et ça, William ne le fit pas.

-Il t'aime toujours Julia, m'avait lancé Ruby alors que je regardais la bague qu'il semblait m'avoir destiné, sinon, pourquoi avoir gardé cette bague?

-Cette lettre date de plusieurs mois déjà, il aurait eu le temps de me faire sa demande. Et il n'a rien fait.

Mais moi aussi je voulais croire comme Ruby que William m'aimait toujours. Et la nuit avant mon mariage avec Darcy fut la plus longue et la plus éprouvante de toute ma vie.

* * *

Je priais silencieusement dans cette petite pièce adjacente à la nef de l'église, pour que William arrive, pour qu'enfin il me dise ces mots qui comptaient tant pour moi. Mais mon père entra, me gratifiant de son plus beau sourire, heureux de voir que sa fille faisait enfin « le bon choix ». Il quitta la pièce à nouveau, me laissant dans un désespoir encore plus profond. Je m'avançais dans cette allée en ne quittant pas du regard mon fiancé. Tout était perdu. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. J'allais devenir Madame Darcy Garland.

Ce soir là, je valsais au bras de mon époux dans l'immense salle de bal que nous avions loué pour l'occasion. Je sentais le souffle chaud de Darcy au-dessus de mon oreille et sa main dans mon dos.

-Julia, est-ce que tout va bien? Murmure-t-il contre moi.

-Oui, bien entendu que tout va bien, soupirais-je sans le regarder pour autant, c'est mon mariage.

-Vous semblez nerveuse chérie.

-Le mariage m'a demandé beaucoup de préparatifs et j'avoue être fatiguée.

-N'y a-t-il rien d'autre? Me demande Darcy en se séparant de moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

-Non, je…

Comment pourrais-je lui dire que je pensais à William à cet instant précis ?

-Si vous êtes inquiète pour la nuit de noces, sachez que je ne vous oblige en rien. Nous prendrons le temps qu'il vous faudra.

Je restais muette quelques instants. J'étais à des lieux de me soucier de ce détail pour l'instant. Darcy ignorait que j'avais connu un homme auparavant et que les relations intimes ne m'effrayaient guère. Mais à cet instant, je prie pleinement conscience que jamais je ne connaitrais de tels moments avec William. C'était bien Darcy qui allait partager mon lit, et ce, dès ce soir là.

-Je ne m'inquiète en rien Darcy, murmurais-je en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, je vous aime et je sais que vous saurez vous montrer tendre et aimant.

Il me sourit en retour et m'embrassa longuement. Puis, je posais ma tête sur son épaule et continuais de danser, les yeux fermés.

La fête se termina tard, pourtant, cela n'empêcha pas de finir la soirée à l'aube, Darcy et moi, tous les deux consumant pour la toute première fois notre mariage. Il était mon époux et j'avais un devoir envers lui, autant commencer dès maintenant.

* * *

_Reprendre sa vie en mains, c'est savoir ce qu'on l'ai prêt à sacrifier pour espérer avoir une petite part de bonheur. Reprendre sa vie en mains, ne signifie pas oublier, au contraire, c'est savoir vivre avec ce que l'on a, sans en demander davantage._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	23. Absence

Voici une suite un peu pus longue que d'habitude ;)

* * *

22. Absence

_L'absence est une chose difficile quand le cœur aime sans limite. Rien ne peut la guérir, car il arrive toujours un moment où l'on pense à la personne qui nous manque. On aimerait revoir son sourire, entendre le son de sa voix et croiser son regard, juste pour se persuader que ce que nous avons vécu était bien réel. Que cette personne existe, quelque part, sans nous._

* * *

Il était parti, une fois encore, et je ne savais pas où. William avait simplement quitté le poste Numéro Quatre, sans donner la moindre explication, sans me dire au revoir. J'en avais été terriblement blessée, comme si je n'étais plus personne pour lui, comme si je n'avais jamais compté. Et je compris à cet instant ce que cela faisait d'être abonnée, comme je l'avais abandonné.

Je me trouvais dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur Brakenreid, debout, devant lui, bien décidée à ce qu'il me donne des explications.

-Ne faites pas comme si il ne vous avait rien dis, lançais-je, il a forcément dû vous avertir de son départ.

-Vous n'êtes pas son épouse que je sache, me rétorque-t-il en se levant, il n'a aucun compte à vous rendre.

-Pourquoi refusez-vous de me le dire ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, ma jolie.

-Mais…

-Ecoutez Docteur Ogden, cette enquête a ébranlé l'Inspecteur et il avait besoin de repos. Je lui ai donné quelques jours de congés loin de Toronto.

-Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote, lançais-je en sentant la colère monter, je connais William mieux que n'importe qui. La dernière fois qu'il a quitté la ville il a été blessé et retrouvé amnésique en Grande-Bretagne. Il était en danger et il a failli mourir. Alors dites-moi ce que vous me cachez bon sang!

-Ca suffit, coupa mon ami avec colère en s'approchant de moi, il n'est pas de mon devoir de vous rendre des comptes et il n'est pas de celui de Murdoch non plus. Contentez-vous de vous occuper de vos cadavres et de votre nouvel époux, Docteur Ogden et oublier l'Inspecteur Murdoch. Il est temps que vous compreniez enfin où est votre place.

Je restais immobile devant lui quelques instants, me forçant à ne pas pleurer, à me taire simplement, pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

J'acquiesçais alors, sentant mon cœur se serrer en entendant ses mots.

-Je comprends, murmurais-je doucement.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, m'apprêtant à l'ouvrir avant d'entendre l'Inspecteur soupirer derrière moi, et reprendre la parole d'une voix plus calme.

-Il a quitté la ville pour éviter la prison, je ne sais pas où il est, mais il n'est pas en danger là-bas. Moins vous en saurez et mieux cela vaudra pour tout le monde.

-Va-t-il revenir? Dis-je la voix tremblante sans le regarder.

-Je l'ignore, mais pour l'heure il est officiellement en congés et reprendra ses fonctions dès que possible. S'il ne devait pas revenir à Toronto, nous aviserons ensuite. Rassurez-vous il est mieux là où il est en ce moment.

Je ne répondis pas et ouvris la porte pour quitter le bureau alors qu'il reprit la parole dans un murmure.

-Murdoch a eu le cœur brisé, Docteur, et on ne guérit pas de ça en un claquement de doigts. Il faut du temps.

A cet instant, je croisais son regard et sentis une larme s'échapper de mes yeux. Je ne savais quoi répondre et me contentais d'acquiescer avant de quitter le poste au pas de course sans me retourner. Je rejoignis alors ma morgue, me réfugiais dans un coin de celle-ci et me laissais glisser au sol, pleurant comme je l'avais rarement fait par le passé. Tout était de ma faute, et j'avais à vivre avec cette idée.

* * *

Les semaines passaient et doucement l'absence de William ne me parue plus si douloureuse. Je m'imaginais toujours le croiser au coin d'une rue, mais j'avais cessé de demander à ses collègues s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles de lui. Tout portait à croire que William était parti pour de bon et qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'on le retrouve. Je me plongeais alors d'arrache pied dans le travail. Comme je le faisais toujours lorsque mon moral était au plus bas. Je devais avouer que Darcy passait le plus clair de son temps à l'hôpital également et que nous ne voyions peu.

Plus rien ne me retenais à la morgue à présent, et j'avais une fois encore cette folle envie de tout quitter, de prendre un train pour n'importe quelle destination, pour visiter le pays, voir l'Yukon que l'on disait magnifique à cette période de l'année.

Eh puis, une idée me traversa l'esprit lors d'une conversation que j'avais eu avec Darcy; ouvrir une clinique entièrement destinée aux femmes et à leurs enfants. L'idée m'avait déjà trottée dans la tête depuis quelques temps et je devais avouer que le moment était choisi pour mener ce projet à bien. Je contactais ainsi des confrères, des fondations, des mécènes et doucement, mon projet devint une réalité. Il me suffisait de trouver un remplaçant à la morgue. Et il sembla tomber du ciel, ou plutôt, elle, le Docteur Emily Grace. Une jeune femme intelligente, impétueuse, douée et curieuse. Je m'étais pris de sympathie pour cette jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'Université de Bishop et ayant grandi à Toronto. En de nombreux points elle me rappelait qui j'avais été à son âge, mais encore plus, elle me rappelait Louise. Ainsi, je la pris sous mon aile, comme j'aurai voulu qu'on m'aide à son âge et je lui appris tout ce que je savais sur la médecine légale. J'avais trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre et de me rendre à la morgue le matin, tout portait à croire que j'avais fait les bons choix finalement. Même si ma relation avec Darcy s'avérait être plus amicale qu'amoureuse, même si nous ne partagions qu'une nuit d'amour que très rarement, je m'en contentais. Je devais bien avouer que la passion n'avait jamais été au cœur de notre couple. J'avais ressenti beaucoup plus de désir et de plaisir en sentant les baisers de William dans ma nuque quelques années plus tôt que toutes les fois où Darcy me fit l'amour. Mais après tout, je n'en demandais pas davantage, les choses avaient changé, et j'avais changé. Jusqu'à ce jour, celui où il revint en ville. William.

J'en avais été heureuse, mais terriblement chamboulée. Son simple regard, sa main qui serrait la mienne pour me féliciter pour mon mariage, le timbre de sa voix. Je ne supporterais plus de le voir si proche et pourtant si loin, chaque jour, sentant ce désir naitre en moi à chaque fois. Il fallait que je partes, que je ne le vois plus, pour ne pas succomber. Je fis une fois encore ce que je croyais juste. Je lui disais adieux, encore. Il était à peine revenu et voilà que c'était à moi de partir. J'allais prendre en charge la clinique, j'allais l'abandonner, encore. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimais et que je ne cesserai jamais de l'aimer, quoiqu'il arrive. Mais je me devais d'agir, pour le bien de tous, excepté le mien. Je n'avais pourtant pu m'empêcher de prendre ses mains dans les miennes, juste une dernière fois, juste pour sentir sa présence encore, juste pour me persuader que jamais rien ni personne ne pourra effriter cet amour que j'avais pour lui. Je partis, sans me retourner, imaginant l'espace d'une seconde qu'il allait me rattraper, me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il allait m'embrasser passionnément et me prendre dans ses bras. Mais tout cela n'avait été que mon imagination, car une fois encore William me laissa m'en aller, sans un mot.

* * *

Je prenais très à cœur mon nouveau travail et un peu trop d'ailleurs selon l'avis de mon époux. J'osais mettre mes convictions en avant, en dépit des conséquences, et conséquences il y a eu. J'avais été arrêtée, comme je l'avais été des années auparavant. Enseigner la contraception était contre la loi, je le savais parfaitement, mais je doutais qu'on m'aurait dénoncé de la sorte. Ainsi, l'Agent Crabtree vint m'arrêter et je le remerciais de sa délicatesse envers moi-même et mes patientes. Il me conduisit au poste, en cellule, pourtant, cette fois, mon père ne vint pas me chercher, ni Darcy d'ailleurs qui était retourné à Buffalo pour affaires. William vint me voir en revanche, tentant de me faire retrouver la raison, ne comprenant pas qu'on m'avait enfermé comme une criminelle. Pourtant, William n'essayait pas de me changer, il acceptait qui j'étais et quelles étaient mes opinions, même s'il ne les approuvaient pas toujours. Je passais quelques temps dans cette cellule en repensant à ce que j'avais accompli, me félicitant silencieusement de cet exploit. Malheureusement Darcy, lui ne partagea pas mon opinion et pour la première fois je compris qu'il aimait le Docteur Ogden et non pas Julia. Il souhaitait que je sois moins indépendante, moins bornée et que je porte enfin son nom, chose que j'avais toujours refusé et que je refusais encore. Il ne pouvait y avoir deux Docteurs Garland, porter son nom, signifiait renoncer à mon titre, à mon identité, et pour moi c'était hors de question.

Ainsi, petit à petit, nous nous éloignâmes doucement, ne partageant plus qu'un repas de temps à autre et notre lit, chacun d'un côté de celui-ci, sans aucun contact. Je ne comptais plus les nuits ou je regardais le plafond sombre en m'imaginant m'endormir dans les bras d'un homme qui me murmurait des mots d'amours au creux de l'oreille et dont les bras seraient des barrières infranchissables dans lesquelles je serai en sécurité. Il n'y avait qu'auprès de William que je me savais en sécurité et cette douloureuse réalité me sauta au visage une fois encore.

* * *

J'avais terminé tard ce soir là, et je me trouvais seule dans mon bureau. Il me fallait rentrer chez moi, mais je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. Epuisée, je m'étais allongée sur un canapé qui se trouvait dans mon bureau, lorsqu'un bruit me fit sursauter.

-Irma? Est-ce vous?

Mais seul le silence me répondit. Je fermais les yeux à nouveau quelques instants avant de sentir une présence. Je croisais alors son regard bleu, ce regard qui me glaça d'effroi.

-Vous, qu'est-ce que…

Je me figeais sur place en voyant l'arme qu'il pointait vers moi.

-Bonsoir Docteur Ogden, comment allez-vous? Et comment va l'Inspecteur Murdoch. A-t-il reçu mes messages?

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler.

-Voyons Docteur, ne jouez pas les idiotes, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'en êtes pas une, je vous ai vu auprès de ce cher William, l'amour de votre vie. Dites-moi qu'est-ce qu'il ferait si je faisais disparaitre la femme qu'il aime tant, ce pour quoi il vit?

-Gillies ne faites pas ça.

Il rit d'un rire sans joie avant de me tendre une poupée et de reprendre la parole.

-Nous allons faire un petit jeu Docteur, vous allez lire ce qu'il y a sur ce morceau de papier.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Eh bien, sinon je crois que William pourrait mourir tragiquement sous vos yeux et ce dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Vous êtes un psychopathe, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire.

-Peut être bien, et vous, vous êtes ma prisonnière, lisez, ajouta-t-il avec colère.

- » S'il vous plait ne faites pas ça, William aidez moi »

-Avec plus de conviction Docteur ou il risque de se prendre une balle dans la tête très prochainement.

La panique commençait à m'envahir. Je savais de quoi cet homme était capable et je savais qu'il aurait pu tuer William s'il l'avait voulu. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trembler de la tête aux pieds et de sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues.

-Non, s'il vous plait ne faites pas ça. William, aidez moi.

-Voila qui est très convainquant Docteur, vous auriez fait une excellente actrice, dit-il en abaissant la poupée.

Je le vis alors s'approcher de moi et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique se soit, il se jeta sur moi. Je me débattis, autant que je le pu, mais il posa un mouchoir sur mon visage, et l'instant d'après je sentis la forte odeur de chloroforme avant de tomber inconsciente.

* * *

Je me réveillais avec cette horrible migraine, avec cette intime conviction que j'étais dans un tout petit espace. J'ouvris les yeux et ne vis rien tout autour de moi, que le noir. La panique me gagna à nouveau et doucement mes yeux s'habituaient à la faible luminosité. Je ne pouvais voir qu'une plaque de bois au-dessus de moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger, mes mains et mes pieds se heurtaient à des planches. Rapidement, je laissais voyager mes doigts sur ce qu'il m'entourait et je me glaçais d'effroi. Cela ressemblait à un cercueil, j'avais été enterrée vivante par cette pourriture de Gillies. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps je me trouvais là, mais je savais que paniquer serait signer mon arrêt de mort. Alors je fermais les yeux et tentais de me calmer, je devais trouver quelque chose qui me fasse oublier où j'étais et la première image qui me vint à l'esprit fut William, son sourire, sa voix, ses baisers, ses caresses, tous les souvenirs que j'avais avec lui. Mon cœur se serra en pensant à lui pourtant, et si Gillies lui avait fait du mal ? Et s'il était mort? Non, c'était impossible, je l'aurai ressenti si tel était le cas. William et moi étions liés, j'en avais l'intime conviction, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, je l'aurai su.

Les minutes passaient, l'air se raréfiait et je commençais à être prise par une peur sans nom. J'allais mourir et je ne souhaitais pas mourir. Il fallait que je fasse remarquer ma présence, où que je puisse être enterrée, quelqu'un allait bien finir par m'entendre, William allait me trouver, je n'en avais aucun doute.

Alors je mis à tambouriner, encore et encore, à appeler, à crier, à supplier. Mais rien n'y fit et doucement, mes forces m'abandonnaient. Sans m'en rendre compte je sombrais dans l'inconscience, répétant son prénom sans arrêt.

-William, William, parvins-je à peine à murmurer du bout des lèvres.

J'entendis des coups, comme un écho lointain et imaginaire mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, tout ce qui comptait était le visage de William que je voyais penché au-dessus de moi, prononçant mon nom doucement. Une lumière m'aveugla et je compris que tout était fini. Mais des bras forts me sortirent du cercueil. J'ouvris les yeux. Il était là, William était là. Il me serra contre lui et je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à lui.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, dis-je doucement en riant après avoir vu l'Inspecteur Brakenreid et l'Agent Crabtree un peu plus loin.

William ne répondit pas et resserra ses bras autour de moi et rit doucement alors que je fermais les yeux à nouveau. Je savourais cet instant.

Je savais que j'étais en sécurité, je me trouvais dans les bras de William, là où personne ne pouvait me faire de mal. Nous restions là quelques instants avant que le collègue de mon ami ne prenne la parole, nous faisant retomber dans la réalité.

-Vous pouvez marcher Docteur ?

J'ouvris les yeux et acquiesçais.

-Je crois.

-Bien alors sortez de là tous les deux, reprit l'Inspecteur.

William s'éloigna à peine de moi pour croiser mon regard et je lui souris tendrement. Il ne me lâcha pourtant pas pour m'entraîner avec lui. Puis, il me frôla pour venir se tenir derrière moi et m'aider à sortir de la tombe. George prit ma main pour me hisser avant d'aider William à son tour. Une fois dehors je regardais l'endroit où j'avais failli mourir lorsque la main de William se glissa dans mon dos.

-Venez Julia, je vais vous raccompagner chez vous.

-Et Gillies ? Est-il…

-Il est en cellule, ne vous en faites pas. Votre époux devrait être rentré chez vous d'ici une heure ou deux, tout va bien. Tout est terminé.

J'acquiesçais simplement et ne pu m'empêcher de glisser ma main sur son bras pour me tenir tout contre lui encore une fois.

-Merci William.

Il me sourit et d'un même pas, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la calèche qui allait me ramener chez moi. Nous restâmes silencieux tout le long du chemin, ne croisant même pas un seul regard, mais mes doigts ne pouvaient se desserrer de la veste de mon ami, comme si j'avais eu peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'il ne s'évanouisse une fois de plus.

* * *

_L'absence ne se guérit pas. Chaque seconde loin de la personne qui occupe notre cœur nous donne l'impression que nous ne vivons pas vraiment, que nous ne faisons que passer le temps, en attendant de la revoir, un jour peut être._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	24. 1900

Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant

Biz :)

* * *

23.1900

_Agir sur un coup de tête relève parfois de l__'__inconscience. Mais l__'__inconscience, c__'__est également une manifestation de son cœur, sans aucune inhibition._

* * *

J'avais mis des semaines pour me remettre de cette terrible épreuve. Je sursautais au moindre bruit, je ne supportais plus de rester seule et pire que tout, je ne pouvais m'endormir dans le noir. Comme une petite fille j'avais eu besoin d'une bougie à côté de mon lit. Mes cauchemars étaient toujours plus violents et affreux. Je me réveillais toujours en pleurs, appelant du bout des lèvres William. Je savais que ma situation devait blesser Darcy, car même s'il ne le montrait pas, il devait avoir entendu plus d'une fois mes appels au secours. Mais cela avait été plus fort que moi, je ne contrôlais pas mes rêves, et à chaque réveil douloureux, c'était le prénom de l'Inspecteur Murdoch que je prononçais.

* * *

Ainsi, ce jour là, au petit déjeuné, je n'osais pas regarder mon époux qui se trouvait assis en face de moi à la longue table de notre salle à manger. Cette nuit encore avait été douloureuse et je m'étais réveillée en sueur, serrant contre moi un oreiller contre lequel je ne faisais que murmurer le prénom de l'homme que j'aimais.

-Julia, je crois que nous devons parler de vos cauchemars, me lança doucement Darcy, cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça.

-Je suis navrée de vous réveiller chaque nuit Darcy, dis-je timidement sans le regarder.

-C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète, vous devriez voir quelqu'un. J'ai entendu parlé du Docteur Roberts, un psychologue à l'asile.

-Oui, je le connais, il nous a déjà prêté main forte sur plusieurs enquêtes, acquiesçais-je.

-Allez voir cet homme, peut être pourra-t-il vous aider à aller mieux.

J'acquiesçais en croisant son regard avant de boire une autre gorgée de thé dans le silence le plus absolu. Puis, j'entendis Darcy soupirer profondément et je levais les yeux vers lui.

-Y-a-t-il autre chose ? Demandais-je.

-Nous devrions également faire chambre à part. Je crois que pour le bien de nous deux, c'est une chose capitale.

-Je comprends.

-Ce ne sera que temporaire, se justifia Darcy immédiatement, en attendant que vous vous en remettiez pleinement et que vous ne criez plus dans votre sommeil.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ne le soyez pas, on ne contrôle pas nos rêves et ceux qui s'y trouvent, dit-il pourtant avec amertume.

Je savais parfaitement de quoi, ou plutôt de qui, il parlait et mon cœur saigna une fois encore. Pour rien au monde je n'avais voulu lui faire tant de mal, mais il avait raison sur un point, certaines choses ne se commandent pas.

Ainsi, dès ce jour là, je fréquentais l'asile et prenais de réguliers rendez-vous avec le Docteur Roberts. Petit à petit mes cauchemars disparurent, mais pas William, lui, il était toujours là et je ne m'inquiétais plus une seule seconde de murmurer son nom dans mon sommeil, car depuis ce jour là, Darcy et moi n'avons plus partagé une seule nuit ensemble.

* * *

Les fêtes de Noël s'étaient déroulées comme de nombreuses autres depuis des années. Darcy avait souhaité retourner dans sa famille et je l'accompagnais, faisant bonne figure comme je le devais si souvent auprès de ses parents et amis. Puis, à notre retour, mon père demanda à nous voir pour une soirée avec ses amis, et une fois encore, il avait fallu jouer sur les apparences. Je n'aspirais qu'à passer un jour un Noël dans une maison chaleureuse, auprès d'un époux présent et non pas occupé à parler de lui sans cesse, auprès de vrais amis qui se souciaient vraiment de la réponse à la question « comment vas-tu? ». Ainsi, j'avais passé des journées et des soirées éprouvantes, la plupart du temps perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant quel plat Madame Brakenreid avait préparé à sa petite famille et si une fois encore William avait été invité à dîner avec eux.

De retour à Toronto pour Nouvel-an, j'eus l'immense joie de croiser William à l'improviste et je me réjouis encore davantage en lui apportant mon aide sur une enquête. Découvrant un mystère auprès de mes amis, comme nous l'avions fait des années auparavant, je me sentais revivre, dans mon élément, à ma place. Et Darcy aussi le remarqua, bien malgré moi.

* * *

Je me préparais depuis de nombreuses minutes pour me rendre chez les Lamotte afin de fêter le Nouvel-an. Je devais avouer que je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'y aller, mais une fois encore je me devais de faire mon devoir d'épouse.

Je tentais de fixer cette maudite boucle d'oreille lorsque j'aperçu mon époux dans le reflet du miroir.

-Je n'en ai que pour une minute Darcy.

-Peut être n'avez-vous pas envie de venir chez les Lamotte.

-Si, bien sûr que si.

-Nous allons commencer un nouveau siècle Julia et je crois que vous devriez retrouver celui avec qui vous souhaitez vraiment le passer.

Je soupirais profondément. Il avait raison. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'être avec lui, je voulais être avec William. Je restais ainsi de longues minutes devant mon miroir, perdue dans mes pensées, me demandant si je ne faisais pas la plus grande erreur de toute ma vie. Mais mon cœur me criait d'aller le rejoindre sur le champ, d'aller les rejoindre eux tous, mes amis, ceux qui étaient devenus ma famille. Ceux qui comptaient tellement.

Je me levais en un bond et rejoignis mon armoire que j'ouvris rapidement. Je sortis une robe rouge que Darcy jugeait bien trop osée et m'avait interdis de porter en public. Elle était très suggestive en effet, mais j'avais besoin de la mettre ce soir, de la mettre pour William, espérant qu'il apprécierait ce geste. Je me changeais et me coiffais avant de prendre un fiacre pour me rendre aux bâtiment où avait eu lieux le bal de la police tous les ans. Je priais pour qu'il soit là, pour qu'il soit venu et qu'il ne soit pas accompagné. Je montais les escaliers la peur au ventre et j'entrais dans cette pièce où je vis tant de visages familiers, où la musique résonnait, où les couples valsaient. Je me détendis un peu, jusqu'au moment où je croisais son regard. William était là, seul, à l'autre bout de la pièce me regardant simplement. J'avançais alors vers lui, comme si plus rien ne comptait autour de nous. A quelques centimètres de lui, je m'arrêtais et pris la parole. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'étais venu ce soir rien que pour lui, que j'allais me séparer de Darcy et que j'espérais qu'il m'aime encore assez pour vouloir me reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas dire à William que je souhaitais connaître la force de ses bras autour de moi à nouveau, que je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser encore et encore à en perdre mon souffle. Alors je trouvais tout et n'importe quoi, des choses banales, je parlais de mon travail et de ma nouvelle fascination pour la psychologie. Jusqu'au moment où il me coupa, mettant en évidence certains de mes mots.

-Vous et Darcy êtes séparés?

-Oui, mais je n'attends rien de vous William je…

-Julia, j'ai vu le futur, et c'était vous.

J'étais incapable de bouger, de parler, de respirer. William glissa sa main dans mon dos et m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser avec passion. Je perdis pieds, d'abords étonnée et puis délicieusement conquise. Je m'accrochais à lui de toutes mes forces, approfondissant ce baiser, laissant lutter ma langue avec la sienne pour la plus douce des batailles. Cela avait fait si longtemps que je n'avais plus eu le droit de partager un baiser avec lui, et ce baiser en particulier voulait tout dire. Je vous aime, vous m'avez manqué, pardonnez-moi, ne me quittez pas.

William se sépara de moi à peine pour ancrer son regard dans le mien. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue que les feux d'artifices avaient été tiré, que la foule se pressait autour de nous. Pour moi, il n'y avait que William, il était tout, mon oxygène, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, mon feu d'artifice à moi et à moi seule. Je tournais pourtant le regard vers le lac une seconde pour prendre bien conscience que je ne rêvais pas avant de plonger mon regard dans le sien à nouveau, ne pouvant m'empêcher de laisser mes doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux sombres.

-Bonne année, me murmura-t-il.

-Bonne année, ne puis-je que répondre avant de le sentir m'embrasser une fois encore mais avec délicatesse.

Je ne pouvais être séparée de ses lèvres que pendant de rares secondes, l'embrassant encore et encore, comme si nous pouvions rattraper tout le temps que nous avions perdu tous ces mois. Et puis, nous nous calmons enfin. Je posais mon front contre le sien et me contentais de fermer les yeux quelques secondes, savourant cet instant.

-Julia, est-ce que tout va bien? Me murmure William en laissant ses doigts glisser dans mon dos.

-Je n'ai plus été aussi bien depuis des mois William, dis-je en croisant son regard, depuis que je vous ai laissé partir. Pardonnez-moi d'être allée à Buffalo et d'avoir tout gâché entre nous.

Il posa son indes sur mes lèvres quelques instants.

-Le passé est le passé. Nous commençons un nouveau siècle ce soir Julia.

-Et j'entends le vivre auprès de vous.

Il me sourit et je laissais ma main caresser sa joue quelques instants.

-Si ça dépendais de moi, dit-il doucement, je vous garderai dans mes bras de cette façon pour toujours.

-Je ne demande pas mieux que vous me garderiez auprès de vous pour toujours Inspecteur, dis-je en riant timidement, mais pas ce soir n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas ce soir, me répondit William sur un ton navré.

-Bien alors, que dites-vous d'une coupe de champagne et d'une valse ?

-Ca me parait être une bonne idée.

Nous échangeâmes encore un regard et un baiser, puis, je m'accrochais au bras de mon cavalier pour nous diriger vers le buffet un peu plus loin d'un même pas. Rares étaient les fois où nous nous quittions du regard, pourtant, nous parlions peu. Après quelques minutes passées à discuter avec Emily et George, William se pencha vers moi et murmura au creux de mon oreille.

-M'accorderez-vous cette danse Docteur Ogden?

-Avec un immense plaisir Inspecteur Murdoch.

Il me sourit largement et se saisit de ma main pour me mener à la piste de danse. Une fois encore sa main se posa dans le creux de mes reins et l'autre se saisit de la mienne. Une délicieuse petite décharge électrique traversa mon corps tout entier. William rapprocha nos deux corps et son souffle glissa dans mes cheveux.

-Vous êtes superbe ce soir, me dit-il simplement.

Je souris et posais ma tête sur son épaule, sans croiser son regard. J'avais bien fait de venir ce soir là et de porter cette robe qui, de toute évidence ne le laissait pas indifférent. Un nouveau siècle commençait et avec lui, ma nouvelle vie.

* * *

_L__'__inconscience n__'__est parfois qu__'__une manifestation de nos désirs les plus profonds. Désirs auxquels nous succombons parfois._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	25. Recommencer

24. Recommencer

_« Repartir de zéro » ça ne veut rien dire. On ne repart jamais de zéro. Notre passé, nos rencontres, nos victoires et nos défaites ne sont jamais totalement effacés. Nous ne faisons que « recommencer »._

* * *

Les fêtes de fin d'année avaient pris fin. Après cette soirée de Nouvel-an, je m'accordais le droit de voir William de temps en temps, aussi discrètement que possible. Rares avaient été nos rencontres et souvent dans des lieux publics, n'échangeant même pas un baiser où une chaste caresse. Eh puis, un jour que nous déjeunions dans un restaurant, je lui parlais de mon départ très prochain. Une semaine plus tard, je partais pour l'Europe, Vienne plus précisément.

Je vis son regard s'assombrir et ne pu m'empêcher de lui pendre tendrement la main qu'il avait posé sur la table.

-Je ne pars que pour trois ou quatre mois et rien ne changera entre nous, dis-je pour le rassurer, vous n'allez plus me perdre William je vous le promets.

-Je comprends que c'est pour votre carrière Julia et que c'est d'une grande importance pour vous mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et je sentis me cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne voulais pas le perdre, pas une fois encore, et je craignais que cela allait se produire si je partais. S'il doutait.

-Vous allez terriblement me manquer, dit-il simplement en liant ses doigts aux miens, chaque jour en vous sachant loin de moi aura de quoi ébranler mon moral.

-Nous nous écrirons chaque jour jusqu'à mon retour, dis-je en souriant.

-J'y comptais bien, répond William de la même façon, et laissez-moi vous féliciter pour cette chance. Je ne doute pas que vous ferez une excellente psychologue.

Je lui adressais mon plus beau sourire. Jamais personne ne m'avait soutenu comme William le faisait, comme il l'avait fait dès notre rencontre.

* * *

Le jour du départ était arrivé et je me tenais tremblante sur le quai de la gare. Port Hope. J'étais partie de là pour me rendre à Buffalo. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, tout était différent cette fois, du moins je l'espérais. J'allais m'avancer vers le train lorsque j'entendis une voix familière derrière moi.

-Julia.

Je me retournais et vis arriver William. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers moi et prit mes mains dans les siennes avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

-William, que faites-vous ici?

-Je ne pouvais me résoudre à vous laisser partir sans vous dire au-revoir. Pas cette fois.

Je fus touchée par cette attention et voulus caresser sa joue avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais je croisais son regard inquiet et il reprit la parole timidement.

-Nous sommes en public Julia et vous êtes toujours mariée.

Cette dure réalité me sauta au visage une fois encore. Mais cette fois, j'entendais bien n'y prêter aucune attention. Je lui souris et regardais tout autour de nous avant de voir un amoncellement de bagages un peu plus loin. Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je l'entrainais avec moi et nous nous cachâmes de la vue de tous. Aussitôt, mes mains prirent le chemin de sa nuque et j'attirais son visage contre le mien, l'embrassant avec toute la passion que je retenais depuis si longtemps. William ne bougea d'abords pas, avant de presser son corps contre le mien, me plaquant ainsi contre le mur en bois derrière nous sans briser notre baiser, l'intensifiant même un peu plus. Puis, lorsqu'il fut nécessaire de reprendre notre souffle, nous nous séparâmes un peu. Je gardais toujours mes bras autour de son cou et je sentais encore ses doigts sur mes hanches.

-Julia c'est…

-Je n'allais pas partir sans vous dire au-revoir comme il se doit Inspecteur, dis-je sur ses lèvres.

Le Chef de gare siffla et je vis William sourire avant de déposer un autre baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Prenez soin de vous, je vous en prie.

-C'est à moi de vous demander ça William, c'est vous qui risquez votre vie chaque jour.

-Surtout si le plus doué des Docteurs n'est pas en ville.

Je rougis doucement à son compliment et il se pressa contre moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je savourais cet instant, fermant les yeux en sentant son corps contre le mien.

Le sifflet se fit entendre une fois encore et je repris la parole en brisant notre étreinte.

-Je me dois d'y aller, à bientôt.

-A bientôt.

Je déposais encore un baiser sur ses lèvres et quittais rapidement notre cachette pour ne pas risquer de rater mon train et continuer de l'embrasser pendant des heures. Cette idée ne le déplaisait pas, loin de là, mais elle était tout sauf bien sage. Je montais dans le train sans me retourner et une fois à ma place, je le vis sur le quai, m'adressant un immense sourire.

-Je vous écrirais dès mon arrivée, lui lançais-je.

-Il me tarde.

-Au revoir William.

-Au revoir Julia.

Le train se mit en route et je pris place. Je soupirais de soulagement. Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que je prenais un train le cœur léger. William allait me manquer, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, mais je savais que ce départ n'avait été qu'un « au revoir » et non un « adieux » comme tous les autres. J'étais en paix, j'allais commencer une autre partie de ma vie et à mon retour William serait là, et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

J'avais vécu des instants incroyables à Vienne. Par de nombreux aspects la ville me rappelait Prague et je ne pouvais que me remémorer ces merveilleux souvenirs. Hélas, cette fois, j'étais seule. Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas tant que ça. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps auprès du Docteur Freud que je trouvais tout bonnement fascinant. Je rencontrais d'imminents psychologues qui tous m'apportaient leur aide et leur soutient. J'appris énormément auprès de ces hommes compétents. Et lorsque je rentrais dans le tout petit appartement que je louais, je me précipitais chez la concierge, lui demandant si j'avais eu du courrier. Et comme tous les soirs, elle me tendait une enveloppe où j'y reconnu l'écriture de William. Je me précipitais telle une adolescente dans ma chambre et m'asseyais sur mon lit pour la lire immédiatement. Je lus chaque lettre au moins trois fois, avant de lui en écrire une à mon tour et de relire la sienne avant d'aller me coucher souvent tard. William avait tenu sa promesse de m'écrire chaque jour, je fus même étonnée de voir qu'à peine installée je reçu un petit paquet qui en contenait une pour chaque jour où j'étais partie de Toronto avec ce mot :

_« Ma chère Julia, _

_Je ne peux m__'__empêcher d__'__attendre que vous soyez arrivée à Vienne pour vous écrire. Ainsi, vous trouverez dans ce paquet toutes les lettres que je n__'__ai pu vous envoyer plus tôt. J__'__espère que le voyage s__'__est bien passé. _

_Je vous embrasse_

_Bien à vous. _

_William. »_

William m'avait manqué pendant ces mois loin de lui, mais ses lettres me réchauffaient le cœur. Et je fus enfin heureuse de le retrouver à mon retour, comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Je savourais cette nouvelle intimité qui nous liait. Et même s'il nous était encore impossible de vivre notre amour au grand jour, s'il nous était interdit ne serait-ce que de nous serrez la main, je me sentais incroyablement proche de lui.

* * *

J'avais mis en marche mon divorce avec Darcy, sans lui évoquer ouvertement que William en était la raison. Je crois que Darcy s'en doutait, mais qu'il était incapable d'admettre que j'aimais un autre homme de classe « inférieure » à la sienne, et que je l'aimais bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais aimé lui. Je changeais de logement, trouvant une petite maison dans un quartier calme. Je pris mes fonctions à l'hôpital pour incurables et passais le temps que j'avais de libre à peindre, à lire, à me promener au bord du lac. J'avais même intégré une colonie de nudistes. Je savais que William n'aurait jamais approuvé cette idée, mais moi, cette façon de vivre me correspondait bien. En harmonie avec la nature, sans la moindre idée du passé de chacun, totalement libre de ressentir chaque souffle de vent, et manger une nourriture saine. Je menais la vie dont je rêvais.

* * *

_On recommence souvent à faire plusieurs choses, on recommence à vivre, à lire, à manger, à rire, mais on ne recommence jamais à aimer. On ne cesse jamais d__'__aimer._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	26. Reine

**NOTE: Celui-là, il est CADEAU ! Il aurait dû être couplé avec le précédent et je me suis laissée...emporter par la magie de l'écriture, donc pour garder une certaine égalité dans mes chapitres, bah hop, j'ai écris un peu plus de détails ( vous verrez, haha) et je me suis dit je vous fait un chapitre en plus ! Donc hop, petit cadeau et en plus de chapitres en une fois! Elle est pas belle la vie? Bah si ;p **

**Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

25. Reine

_Certaines pensées doivent rester secrètes parfois, pour éviter que le monde ait une autre vision de nous. Mais lorsque l__'__on ne se souci plus de ce que le monde peut penser, on apprend à vivre pour ce que nous sommes vraiment._

* * *

Hélas, les secrets ne restent jamais des secrets bien longtemps lorsque l'on fréquente un Inspecteur de police. Un meurtre conduisit William a enquêter sur le camp, George également. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, aucun regard masculin ne m'avait rendue nerveuse, à part celui de William. Il me vit, là dans mon plus simple appareil et je cru mourir de honte. J'avais vu son regard se poser sur mon corps, je l'avait vu tenter de se contenir et lancer un regard réprobateur vers son supérieur, mais j'étais incapable de bouger. Eh puis, William croisa mon regard une fois encore avant de retirer sa veste et de s'approcher de moi.

-Inspecteur, George, pouvez-vous…

-On y va Crabtree, lança Brakenreid un peu plus loin en fuyant mon regard.

J'accordais alors toute mon attention à William qui se tint presque contre moi et qui refusait pourtant de me toucher. Il passa ses bras derrière moi et déposa la veste sur mes épaules. Je sentis ses doigts effleurer ma peau au passage. Mon cœur battait la chamade lorsque je croisais son regard empli de désir. Il fit un autre pas vers moi et je sentis ma poitrine nue effleurer son torse. William ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Je savais qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces et j'aurai voulu lui dire de ne pas le faire, de se laisser aller. Mais je savais à quel point il était chamboulé par ce qu'il se passait. Alors, je mis mes mains sur les siennes et fermais sa veste. Je croisais son regard à nouveau et lui souris timidement.

-Merci, dis-je simplement.

Il acquiesça et se racla brièvement la gorge avant de regarder le sol, puis, il plongea son regard dans le mien à nouveau.

-Je vais demander à ce que George règle ce qu'i régler ici et je vais retourner au poste pour boucler cette affaire.

Je ne répondis pas et il s'éloigna doucement de moi sans se retourner.

-William? Et pour votre veste?

-Vous n'aurez qu'à la donner à George lorsque vous serez…vêtue et il me la rapportera.

-Bien, murmurais-je.

William acquiesça et s'en alla, me laissant un peu perdue et totalement prise par ce sentiment de culpabilité intense, celui de l'avoir trompé et trahi.

* * *

Mais ce soir là, une fois arrivée chez moi, je fus surprise d'avoir un message de William, me demandant de me rejoindre a neuf heures précises devant le Queen's Hotel pour une affaire urgente. Il ne me restait que dix petites minutes et je m'y rendis rapidement. Je le trouvais perdu dans la contemplation d'une vitrine et je fis timidement remarqué ma présence en prononçant son nom. Il ne sembla pas fâché par mon attitude récente et fit le plus beau geste d'amour, celui de sacrifier sa carrière et sa réputation pour m'aider à me libérer de Darcy. Il avait réservé une chambre d'hôtel pour nous deux, à nos noms, comme preuve pouvant être apportée aux papiers du divorce. J'allais être aux yeux de tous une maitresse, et lui allait être mon amant.

-A quel nom la chambre Monsieur?

-Murdoch et Ogden, lança avec conviction William.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de resserrer mes doigts sur sa veste et il se tourna vers moi aussitôt.

-Merci, soufflais-je doucement.

Il me gratifia d'un timide sourire et se saisit de la clé que le réceptionniste lui tendait, puis, sans un mot nous montâmes dans la chambre au troisième étage. Elle était parfaite pour une nuit en amoureux; un grand lit, une salle de bain adjacente, une fenêtre donnant dans la rue, une table et deux chaises, un immense miroir et une commode. J'entrais la première et William ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant au passage. Il se dirigea vers le lit et y posa son sac alors que je regardais la décoration de la pièce. Puis, je croisais son regard dans le miroir. Il me dévorait des yeux. Avait-il vraiment eu l'idée de passer cette nuit à jouer aux dominos, ou m'avoir vu entièrement nue cette après-midi là lui avait donné de folles idées? Je ne le su jamais. William était une énigme que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre. Je lui souris timidement et me tournais vers lui en prenant la parole.

-Et si nous commencions cette partie de dominos William ?

Il rit doucement et acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la table avec le sac. Je m'assis et il en fit de même en face de moi. Nous nous prîmes au jeu pendant de longues minutes, discutant, riant, nous observant simplement. Eh puis, la fatigue me piqua les yeux. J'étais épuisée. Je sentis la main de William caresser la mienne et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

-Vous êtes épuisée Julia, nous devrions aller nous coucher.

-Vous dites cela parce que je suis encore en train de vous battre?

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous évincer Docteur, me dit-il en souriant.

J'en fis de même et repris la parole.

-Vous avez raison, nous devrions aller nous coucher, la journée fut longue.

Il acquiesça et me lâcha la main. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la salle de bains alors que je le vis ranger le jeu qu'il avait apporté. Je passais de longues minutes à me déshabiller, faire un brin de toilette et me coiffer. Je n'avais rien apporté pour dormir, aussi, je n'étais vêtue que d'une fine chemise blanche m'allant jusqu'aux cuisses et de mon jupon long.

-Je suis désolée, je n'avais pas pensé devoir passer la nuit loin de chez moi, dis-je en rougissant et en remarquant le regard de William se poser sur moi.

-Non, c'est…parfait.

Je lui souris et remarqua alors le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce.

-William?

-Je vais dormir sur le sol Julia, se justifia mon ami, c'est peut être mieux.

-Oh oui, je vois.

Un peu déçue je rejoignis le lit et me glissais dans les couvertures. Je vis William passer à côté de moi et rejoindre la salle de bains où il s'enferma quelques minutes. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait juste son pantalon et son juste-corps blanc, laissant voir chaque courbe de ses muscles que je jugeais parfaits. Il me sourit et éteignit la lumière avant de s'allonger sur le sol.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence absolu. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de dormir. Je me penchais hors du lit et fut surprise de croiser son regard.

-Vous ne dormez pas? Me demande-t-il.

-Non, je culpabilise de vous laisser sur ce sol. Venez William, rejoignez moi.

-Vous savez que ce serait scandaleux que nous partagions le même lit.

-Je trouve avoir fait assez de choses scandaleuses dans ma vie pour vous dire que dormir, n'en ai pas une.

Il rit doucement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Vous êtes incroyable Julia, vous le savez?

-S'il vous plait William, insistais-je en usant de mon charme, je vous promets de me contenir.

-Et si c'était moi qui ne le faisais pas?

-Eh bien, dans ces cas là je vous promets de ne jamais le révéler à personne. Mais je vous connais William, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance.

-Même après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, acquiesçais-je.

Il me sourit et se redressa avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le lit. Je lui fis de la place, le regardant se glisser sous les draps et venir s'allonger à côté de moi.

-N'est-ce pas plus confortable?

-Si, nettement plus. Julia, je m'excuse pour avoir, enfin, j'ai ressenti…je…

Il soupira profondément en fermant les yeux. William était incapable de trouver les mots qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi, je savais ce qu'il voulait me dire et cela me suffisait. Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, remarquant qu'une fois encore la barrière qui séparait nos deux corps étaient extrêmement fine. Mes seins caressèrent son torse, mon souffle se mêlait au sien, je sentais se désir me gagner une fois encore. Et sans m'en rendre compte, ma main se glissa sous son juste-corps. Je touchais du bout des doigts son ventre et son torse remarquant qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés et que son souffle s'accélérait dangereusement. Je sentis une de ses mains glisser sur ma hanche et je frémis de plaisir. Puis, doucement son geste se prolongea pour voyager sur mon ventre et bien plus haut. Je retins mon souffle en sentant son index effleurer la partie la plus sensible de mon sein et je ne pu retenir un soupir de plaisir. L'autre main de William m'attira contre lui et en une seconde, il me surplomba. Je sentis ses baisers se perdre dans ma nuque et sa main sur ma cuisse. Je savais que ce que nous faisions était mal, mais pourtant, je ne pouvait plus lutter. Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour vouloir le repousser une seule seconde. Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour.

-William, soupirais-je de plaisir et le souffle court au creux de son oreille.

Ceci le stoppa aussitôt et il prit la parole contre ma nuque.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça Julia, j'en meurs d'envie, si vous saviez à quel point mais je…je ne peux pas, je suis désolé.

J'ouvris les yeux et croisais son regard. Il était empli de désir, de tristesse et de regrets. Je laissais voyager ma main sur sa joue et lui souris.

-Je sais William, je sais, murmurais-je sur ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser, contentons-nous de dormir dans ce cas. Mais ne me laissez pas seule, je vous en prie.

Il acquiesça et posa son front contre le mien quelques instants, le temps pour nous de nous calmer, puis, il s'éloigna et se coucha à côté de moi. Il m'attira pourtant contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe.

-Bonne nuit Julia.

-Bonne nuit William, répondis-je en me serrant un peu plus contre lui et savourant cet instant où j'allais m'endormir dans ses bras pour la première fois.

* * *

_L__'__important n__'__est pas ce que les autres pensent de nous. L__'__important est de pouvoir vivre avec soi-même._

* * *

_à suivre ... _


	27. Procès

**Note : ( encoooore ) Juste un petit mot concernant le chapitre précédent. Il semblerait que j'ai oublié de le relire avant de le poster...je m'excuse pour toutes les fautes ;p. Bon celui-ci en théorie, y en a moins ouf :)**

* * *

26. Procès

_Nous sommes constamment jugé dans notre vie. Par nos parents, les personnes que nous rencontrons, nos amis parfois, par une entité plus forte que nous, pour ceux qui croient à cette hypothèse. Tous nos actes sont jugés, discutés, certains approuvés, d__'__autres condamnés._

* * *

Ma vie avec Darcy devenait de plus en plus difficile. Je devais batailler chaque jour pour qu'il m'accorde le divorce, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il refusait de me laisser partir. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, il ne m'aimait plus j'en étais persuadée. Il ne pouvait pas continuer de se raccrocher à cette folle idée qu'un jour je lui serai totalement sienne alors que je ne voulais être qu'à William. William. Cet homme qui pour la première fois de sa vie me prouva à quel point il veillait sur moi et sur ma réputation. Il avait osé frapper Darcy en pleine rue. William que je connaissais si gentil, si calme et impassible avait perdu son sang froid, pour moi, pour me protéger. J'en avais été terriblement en colère, sa réaction avait été si stupide. Mais j'avais également été très touchée, il allait se battre pour moi. Même si je ne lui ai jamais avoué, j'étais peut être tombée un peu plus amoureuse de lui ce jour là. Il était bien sûr hors de question que je lui avoue que cette attitude chevaleresque m'avait empli de fierté, non, ça avait été une belle erreur, une stupide erreur.

* * *

Alors que j'avais une fois encore contacté mon avocat, que je rentrais d'une journée particulièrement éprouvante, William me donna rendez-vous. J'avais oublié toute rancune envers lui. Mais ce soir là, il m'annonça une terrible nouvelle. Darcy était mort, assassiné. Je fus dévastée par cette nouvelle. Quand bien même notre couple battait de l'aile, je tenais tout de même à lui, j'avais partagé une partie de ma vie avec lui. Les jours suivants furent éprouvants pour tout le monde et tout ne faisait que commencer. J'avais été arrêtée, jugée et condamnée. Seule dans ma cellule je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pleurer sans la moindre retenue. Je ne pouvais chasser de mon esprit le désespoir de William lors de l'annonce du verdict. J'étais condamnée à mort. Le monde s'était effondré tout autour de moi. Je voulais que William sache que je l'aimais et que tout ceci n'était pas de sa faute. J'aurai voulu me jeter dans ses bras pour qu'il me donne tout son courage et sa force que je ne possédais plus. J'aurai voulu qu'il me murmure au creux de l'oreille que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, que tout serait bientôt terminé. Mais hélas, la sanction était tombée, sans appel. Et je quittais la pièce sans lui avoir dis tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Il me promis de me sortir de là et je voulais le croire, au plus profond de moi-même, je le voulais.

* * *

Les jours passais et je moisissais dans cette pièce, la peur au ventre, sachant que mon heure allait bientôt arriver. J'aidais du mieux que je le pu mes amis qui s'efforçaient de vouloir prouver mon innocence. Je devais admettre que je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce qu'ils firent pour moi. Mais je me confrontais à la dure réalité. J'allais être exécutée le lendemain. William avait disparu et il m'était impossible de savoir s'il était encore en vie ou non, tout était perdu. Je priais, comme je n'avais que rarement prié par le passé. Après tout, j'avais peut être mérité tout ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'avais peut être causé beaucoup trop de malheurs aux autres dans ma vie. J'étais incapable de rendre heureux l'homme que j'aimais, alors pourquoi continuer à vivre? J'étais résignée. J'espérais qu'il me pardonnerait. J'espérais qu'il ne souffrirait pas tant de ma disparition, j'espérais qu'il aimerait encore.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensés pendant de longues et interminables minutes lorsque des pas s'approchèrent de ma cellule. Le garde qui faisait sa ronde sans doute. Puis, les pas s'arrêtèrent et j'étendis une voix m'interpeller timidement.

-Julia?

Je me tournais vers les barreaux et me figeais sur place quelques secondes, sentant mon cœur manquer un battement. A cet instant, les larmes coulèrent de plus belles sur mes joues.

-Père, dis-je la gorge nouée avant de me précipiter vers lui.

Je mis les mains sur les barreaux et il posa aussitôt les siennes dessus. Il ancra son regard profondément dans le mien et je vis une larme perler dans sa joue.

-Père, je suis tellement désolée, je vous ai tant déçu et je…

-Non Julia, me coupa-t-il en posant un index sur mes lèvres, je ne serai jamais déçu par vous. Vous êtes ma fille et le resterez pour toujours quoiqu'il ait pu se passer.

Je posais mon front contre les barreaux et pleurais doucement, incapable de lui parler.

-Ouvrez cette porte, ordonna-t-il à l'homme qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

-Je ne peux pas Monsieur je…

-Ouvrez cette porte dans la seconde où je vous fais virer et je veillerai à ce que jamais plus vous ne trouviez de travail dans tout le pays, menaça mon père avec colère.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et s'exécuta. Puis, une fois la porte ouverte, mon père entra en un bond. Je me jetais dans ses bras et continuais de pleurer à chaudes larmes contre sa veste.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux, shhhttt, je suis là ma fille, ma toute petite princesse, dit-il au-dessus de mon oreille, ne perdez pas espoir.

-Je serai exécutée demain Père, dis-je dans son cou en un sanglot, il n'y a plus aucun espoir.

-Ayez confiance en l'Inspecteur Murdoch, il remuera ciel et terre pour vous faire sortir de là.

A l'évocation du nom de William j'émis un autre sanglot et refermais mes doigts sur le manteau de mon père.

-William a disparu, j'ai peur qu'il soit en danger ou peut être mort.

-Non, non ma chérie, il ne se peut être le cas, il vous aime bien trop pour vous abandonner.

Je levais les yeux vers lui et croisais son regard lorsqu'il essuya une larme qui avait voyagé sur ma joue.

-Comment savez-vous que William…

-Un père sait ce genres de choses. Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré mais je le connais bien, notamment à travers ma fille. Je me suis trompé depuis toutes ces années Julia. Je tenais tant à ce que vous épousiez un homme « bien » de votre « rang » et qui vous correspondait, un homme capable de supporter votre caractère entêté, dit-il en souriant ce qui me fit rire doucement, et même si Darcy était un homme tout à fait charmant, il n'était pas fait pour vous. L'Inspecteur Murdoch en revanche ne correspond en rien à l'homme que j'ai imaginé comme gendre, mais il vous aime bien plus que n'importe qui, si ce n'est moi, et c'est pour cette raison que je sais qu'il vous sauvera. Vous l'aimez vraiment n'est-ce pas?

-Plus que tout au monde, avouais-je.

-Alors il reste un espoir, le vrai amour peut faire des miracles.

Je ne répondis pas et posais ma tête sur son épaule une fois encore pour une étreinte. Je voulais croire que mon père avait raison, que William viendrait et me sauverait. Qu'il me ferait quitter cet endroit, cette ville, ce pays, qu'il m'aimerait d'un amour sans limite et qu'il m'offrirait la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Je voulais croire à tout cela, pour être en paix et affronter mon destin, être courageuse, une toute dernière fois.

* * *

L'heure était arrivée. Ils vinrent me chercher dans ma cellule. Je tentais de rester droite et courageuse. Le moment était venu. Je marchais d'un pas lent jusqu'à la salle d'exécution. J'entrais et vis cette corde se balancer un peu plus loin. Je gravis les marches en bois et mon courage fondit comme neige au soleil, ma foi en la justice s'envola comme un oiseau d'été. Je montais péniblement en me tenant à la rambarde en bois, sentant l'air me manquer et mes jambes trembler. Je pris place sur la trappe et l'on me passa la corde autour du cou. Je pleurais aussi silencieusement qu'il m'est été de le faire. Le juge prit la parole mais je n'en accordais pas la moindre importance. Tout ce que je voulais était parler de William, qu'il sache que mes dernières pensées soient pour lui, qu'il sache à quel point il avait fait de ma vie un miracle. Des tas de souvenirs m'étaient revenus en mémoire ces derniers jours, mais à cet instant, il n'y avait que William, lui et lui seul. Je fermais les yeux en pleurant, me répétant encore et encore dans ma tête « pardonnez-moi William, je vous aime, je vous aime tellement ».

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il était là. Je croisais son regard désœuvré, paniqué, triste. Il était venu, il m'avait sauvé. Je ne prêtais pas la moindre attention aux autres hommes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce, à ce que William leur disait. Et puis, le juge ordonna qu'on me libère. J'étais libre, libre. Je me dégageais rapidement de cette corde pour me jeter dans les bras de William, là ou personne ne pouvait jamais me faire de mal. Il me serra contre lui, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Je ne puis m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglot et de le tenir de toutes mes forces, j'avais besoin de lui pour ne pas m'écrouler sur le sol tant l'émotion m'envahit.

-Tout est terminé Julia, je suis là, je suis là.

Je ne pouvais pas le lâcher, c'était plus fort que moi. M'éloigner de William m'aurait tué, pour de bon cette fois.

-William, soupirais-je en resserrant mon étreinte, William ne me laissez pas.

Il ne répondit pas et nous restâmes là un long moment, chacun prononçant le nom de l'autre pour nous rassurer que nous étions bien là, vivants tous les deux. Eh puis, sans crier gare, toutes mes forces lâchèrent. Je m'étais à peine séparée de lui pour plonger mon regard dans le sien que mes jambes ne supportèrent plus mon poids. Je vis son regard inquiet, je sentis mon souffle se couper et l'instant d'après j'avais les yeux fermés.

-Julia, Julia.

Ce fut tout ce que j'entendis, la voix de William m'appeler désespérément. Je sentis ses bras forts autour de moi, sa chaleur, son parfum, mais plus rien, je m'étais évanouie, simplement.

* * *

_Les gens nous jugent constamment, pour nos bonnes et nos mauvaises actions. Ils nous jugent sur notre façon de nous vêtir, sur nos croyances, nos amours, notre éducation. Mais personne ne devrait être en mesure de juger qui que se soit, car nous avons tous une vie différente, un passé différent, une histoire différente. Ce qui nous construit et fait de nous la personne que nous sommes._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	28. Amour

27. Amour

_L__'__amour à des centaines de façons différentes de se manifester. Chaque personne à sa propre façon de le comprendre, et de l__'__exprimer._

* * *

Je reprenais doucement conscience. Je sentais tout mon corps se réveiller, mes courbatures, d'avoir dormi sur une paillasse dure ces derniers jours, se rappelèrent douloureusement à moi. Mes paupières étaient incroyablement lourdes. Je tentais de bouger les doigts et remarquais que ma main droite était prisonnière. Une chaleur la recouvrait, une souffle tiède glissait sur ma peau. J'ouvris les yeux et m'habituais doucement à la luminosité. William était là, penché au-dessus de moi, assit sur une chaise à côté de mon lit. Il tenait ma main dans les siennes et l'avait approché de sa bouche. Je le vis me sourire tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ma peau, puis, il avança son visage un peu plus vers le mien et d'une main il caressa tendrement mon front. Je fermais les yeux à ce contact, sentant son souffle sur mes lèvres où il déposa un baiser. Je le regardais à nouveau, plongeant mon regard dans le sien. Nous n'avions pas parlé, nous n'en avions guère besoin, cela faisait des années déjà que William et moi communiquions par le regard. Je l'observais quelques instants en silence, serrant mes doigts sur les siens avant de regarder tout autour de moi. Je me trouvais à l'infirmerie de la prison. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine et je repris pieds dans la réalité. Mon souffle s'accéléra et je fus prise de panique.

-Julia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Me murmura tendrement William avec inquiétude.

Je me redressais aussitôt et jetais des regards tout autour de moi. Il fallait que je sortes au plus vite d'ici, il fallait que mon cauchemar s'arrête. J'allais me lever mais William m'en empêcha.

-Je dois sortir d'ici, dis-je avec affolement.

-Calmez-vous, tout va bien.

-William vous ne comprenez pas je dois, je dois…

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Qu'étais-je devenue? J'étais à nouveau une petite fille terrifiée, je n'étais plus courageuse et déterminée. Avant que William ne me dise quoique se soit, je me jetais dans ses bras, car je savais qu'il n'y avait que son étreinte qui pouvait me calmer. Il laissa ses mains voyager dans mon dos. Je fermais les yeux en entendant sa voix au creux de mon oreille.

-Tout va bien, tout va bien. Nous allons quitter cet endroit tous les deux. Le Docteur Grace a apporté des vêtements pour vous. Vous irez vous changer et nous partirons. Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre Julia, je vous le promets.

-Emmenez-moi loin d'ici William, sanglotais-je dans sa nuque.

-Avant cela vous allez vous changer, d'accord?

J'acquiesçais mais ne bougeais pourtant pas, resserrant encore un peu plus mon étreinte.

-Ne me quittez plus jamais William, murmurais-je, ne me laissez plus jamais seule.

-L'idée de vous voir vous changer ne me déplait pas, dit-il en riant ce qui me fit un peu sourire, mais je crois que se serait tout bonnement scandaleux si je le faisais.

Je me séparais un peu de lui pour croiser son regard, laissant une de mes mains dans sa nuque pour y caresser ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

-William, puis-je vous faire une requête?

-Tout ce que vous voudrez.

-Embrassez-moi, j'ai besoin de vous.

Il me sourit et s'empara de mes lèvres pour un tendre et doux baiser. Lorsque le souffle nous manqua à tous les deux, nous nous séparâmes juste assez pour poser notre front l'un contre l'autre.

-Ca va mieux? Me demande William.

-Oui.

Il me prit à nouveau dans ses bras et je fermais les yeux. Puis, après quelques instants, je pris la parole.

-Je vais devoir passer d'autres vêtements, dis-je timidement avant de me séparer de lui.

William acquiesça et se leva et j'en fis de même, ne lâchant pas sa main.

-Voulez-vous, commençais-je hésitante, voulez-vous rester derrière la porte s'il vous plait ?

-J'allais vous le proposer, dit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, à tout de suite Julia.

Puis, il s'éloigna. Je le regardais quitter la pièce avant de me diriger vers le lit sur lequel se trouvaient mes vêtements. Je me déshabillais rapidement, incapable de porter encore une minute de plus cet uniforme de condamnée. Puis, une fois changée et ayant attaché mes cheveux, je me dirigeais vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et fus heureuse de voir William de l'autre côté, m'accordant un tendre sourire. Il s'approcha de moi en un bond et passa sa main sur ma hanche.

-Vous êtes prête?

-Oui, allons-y.

Il me tendit son bras auquel je m'accrochais aussitôt et je quittais la prison, libre, au bras de William, l'homme de ma vie.

* * *

Nous n'avons que très peu parlé sur le trajet de la prison au centre ville. J'étais libre certes, mais toujours coupable, coupable d'aimer William, ce qui causa la mort de Darcy. J'avais été la raison pour laquelle Gillies l'avait tué, comment pourrais-je vivre auprès de William sans éprouver de remords sur ce que j'avais fait à Darcy? Comment pouvais-je espérer être heureuse avec lui alors qu'un autre avait dû mourir pour cela? Je ne le pouvais pas.

-Que diriez-vous d'aller au restaurant pour fêter ça? Me proposa William.

Fêter la mort d'un homme innocent?

-J'aimerai rentrer William, dis-je timidement, ramenez-moi chez mon père je vous prie.

Je vis l'incompréhension dans son regard mais il acquiesça simplement et nous prîmes un fiacre qui me ramenait à la demeure de mon enfance. Une fois devant la grande bâtisse, j'ouvris la porte du fiacre et me tournais une fois encore vers William.

-Merci pour tout, dis-je simplement.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à moi Julia.

Je lui souris et caressais tendrement sa joue, tout ce que je voulais était ses bras, son amour, ses baisers, mais hélas, mon cœur saignait encore beaucoup trop pour m'accorder ce droit. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres et descendis.

-Au revoir, dis-je doucement.

Il me répondit de la même façon et je rejoignis la demeure, sans me retourner, me sentant incroyablement seule et triste.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que je n'avais plus quitté la demeure de mon enfance. Je n'avais plus donné de nouvelles à William. Je savais qu'il devait s'inquiéter, mais j'avais besoin de m'accorder du temps à moi. Du moins, c'est ce que je cru. Car je n'avais que peu de fois été dans un désespoir aussi profond. Mon père avait tenté de me parler, de me dire que je ne devais pas repousser cet homme que j'aimais et qui m'aimait, pas après cette terrible épreuve, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, me jeter dans ses bras, ne plus le quitter une seule seconde, mais à chaque fois que je pensais à lui, l'image de Darcy me revenait en mémoire et je culpabilisais encore et encore.

Je me trouvais dans le jardin, au pied de l'arbre que j'avais tant aimé étant enfant. J'avais pris avec moi un livre qui parlait de pays merveilleux et de cultures millénaires lorsque j'entendis la voix de notre dame de maison.

-Monsieur Murdoch, vous ne pouvez pas.

Je levais les yeux de mon ouvrage et vit arriver William au pas de course, suivit de loin par Eléonore. Je me levais lorsqu'il arrivait déjà à ma hauteur, tout essoufflé.

-Julia, lança-t-il brusquement, je dois vous parler c'est urgent.

-Miss Ogden, Monsieur Murdoch a…

-Ca ira Eléonore, laissez-nous seuls, coupais-je doucement.

-Mais Miss…

-Rentrez je vous prie, dis-je sur un ton sec.

-Bien Miss, grommela la vieil femme avant de s'éloigner apparemment vexée.

Je me tournais alors vers William et repris la parole.

-Elle va être d'une humeur exécrable pendant trois jours grâce à vous, dis-je doucement.

-Je m'en contrefiche.

-Ca se voit que vous n'allez pas devoir la supporter.

-Vous non plus.

Je le regardais en fronçant les sourcils et avant que je n'ai le temps de répondre quoique se soit, il sortit deux billets de train de sa veste et fit un pas de plus vers moi.

-J'ai deux billets de train Julia, un pour moi et un pour vous. Nous partons dans la seconde si vous le souhaitez.

-William je ne peux pas partir comme ça, m'exclamais-je, et pour quelle destination sont ces billets?

-Ca n'a aucune importance de la destination. Je vous aime Julia Ogden et je veux vous offrir la vie dont vous méritez, partez avec moi, allons commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, rien que vous et moi. Laissons le passé ici, laissons y toutes nos épreuves et nos souffrances, recommençons tout, autre part, juste vous et moi.

Il se passa quelques secondes dans le silence le plus absolu. Je ne m'étais jamais attendu à cela de sa part. William n'agissait jamais sur un coup de tête.

-Et votre carrière? Votre poste d'Inspecteur? Votre vie ici?

-Tout cela n'a plus la moindre importance, dit-il se tenant tout contre moi, ma vie, c'est vous Julia.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire largement.

-Oh William, soupirais-je en m'accrochant à son cou, je vous aime moi aussi.

Il rit et resserra ses bras autour de moi.

-Dois-je comprendre cela comme étant un « oui » ?

-Oui, dis-je en croisant son regard à nouveau, oui, oui, oui, et milles fois oui, partons.

Il me sourit une fois encore et nous partageâmes l'un des plus tendre et à la fois le plus passionné des baisers. Je ne pouvais cesser de vouloir goûter ses lèvres, de caresser son nez avec le mien, pendant de longues minutes.

-Vous devriez aller préparer votre valise Docteur Ogden, dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Pour cela, il me faudrait savoir où nous allons Inspecteur Murdoch, répondis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Belleville, dis William le souffle court ne pouvant cesser de gouter mes lèvres.

-Belleville? Pourquoi là-bas? Demandais-je toujours dans ses bras mais en m'éloignant un peu pour ne plus être tentée.

-C'est la destination la plus lointaine que j'ai pu payer, dit-il en riant, oh bien sûr en passant à la banque j'aurai pu prendre plus d'argent et partir plus loin, mais, je ne voulais plus perdre une seule seconde loin de vous. Une fois là-bas nous pourrons toujours prendre un autre train pour autre part. Vous n'aurez qu'à choisir.

-Non, Belleville c'est parfait, soupirais-je sur ses lèvres.

Il me sourit une fois encore et nous nous embrassâmes à nouveau. Je savais qu'il me faudrait un peu de temps pour me remettre de cette terrible épreuve, pour oublier Darcy, mais William était là, comme moi j'avais été là lorsqu'il avait perdu Liza des années plus tôt. William était le seul et l'unique qui saurait me rendre heureuse, qui m'aiderait à me reconstruire, qui était capable de m'aimer en dépit de toutes mes erreurs. Il était celui avec qui je voulais vivre, tout simplement, car je l'aimais, je l'aimais sans limites.

* * *

_L__'__amour est un langage universel. L__'__amour ne se souci d__'__aucune barrière. L__'__amour franchit les montagnes, les océans, les préjugés, les comptes en banque, les nationalités. L__'__amour ne se commande pas, il se vit._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	29. Limites

28. Limites

_Nous avons tous nos limites. Certains disent qu__'__il nous faut les dépasser pour nous surpasser, d__'__autres qu__'__elles existent pour ne pas nous blesser et blesser les autres. Et qu__'__on se doit de ne surtout pas les franchir._

* * *

J'avais mis très peu de temps pour faire mes valises. J'y fourrais une quantité incroyables d'habits, de chaussures, quelques livres et photographies, et des objets que j'aimais particulièrement. Notre train partait le soir même. William m'avait promis qu'une fois installés, je pourrai apporter d'autres objets, des meubles, mais que pour l'instant nous ne savions même pas où nous allions vivre et que le train n'allait pas nous attendre. Je pris l'essentiel et fis attacher le tout sur le fiacre. Je saluais mon père, qui fut heureux de me voir partir au bras de William, pour commencer une nouvelle vie auprès de celui que j'aimais. Mon père ne me posa pas de questions, cela faisait des années qu'il ne le faisait plus de toute manière. Il me connaissait, il me faisait confiance, le reste n'avait pas d'importance pour lui. Le fiacre prit le chemin de l'appartement de William qui chargea à peine une valise. Il me disait qu'il pourrait se passer de tout si ce n'est de moi.

Nous prîmes ensuite le chemin du poste de police Numéro Quatre. Je tenais à saluer mes amis, ceux qui m'avaient soutenu dans cette douloureuse épreuve. William rassembla encore quelques affaires dans son bureau alors que je saluais les hommes sur le plateau central. Puis, je rejoignis la morgue. J'observais Emily un peu plus loin, plongée dans un livre, à cette place où je m'étais trouvée si souvent moi aussi. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je savais que plus jamais je ne serai chez moi en ces lieux. J'y gardais de si bons souvenirs, des douloureux aussi. Mais cette morgue avait été ma « maison », j'avais été à ma place et la quitter pour toujours me serrait le cœur. Je croisais le regard d'Emily et lui accorda un tendre sourire. Elle approcha et nous échangeâmes quelques mots avant que William ne nous rejoigne. Emily me félicita et nous nous séparâmes. Accrochée au bras de William, je ne pu m'empêcher de me retourner pour jeter un dernier regard à cette pièce. Oui, la morgue allait me manquer mais je ne voulais plus aucune mort, je voulais juste la vie.

* * *

Dans le fiacre je remarquais l'air sombre de William, j'avais peur qu'il regrette sa décision de partir, après tout il avait agi sur un coup de tête. C'était moi qui agissais sans réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes, pas lui.

Je lui avais alors pris la main et ancrais mon regard dans le sien.

-Il est encore temps de revenir sur votre décision, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je sais que vous êtes chez vous à Toronto et…

Il me coupa en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

-Je suis un peu triste de quitter cette ville, mais Toronto n'est pas chez moi. Chez moi, c'est là où vous êtes. Et vous avez besoin de partir Julia, pour vous reconstruire. Je sacrifierai tout ce que je possède pour vous voir heureuse. Nous reviendrons peut être un jour qui sait ? Mais en attendant, je me dois de partir, avec vous.

Je lui souris et déposais un baiser sur les lèvres avant de poser ma tête sur son épaule.

-Oui, qui sait, soupirais-je, nous reviendrons peut être un jour.

* * *

Avant de nous rendre à la gare, j'avais demandé à William de faire un détour. Je voulais me rendre quelque part et pour moi ça avait été d'une importance capitale de le faire. Le cimetière. J'avais imaginé une seconde me recueillir sur la tombe de Darcy, mais sa famille avait fait rapatrier son corps à Buffalo. Il ne restait plus rien de lui ici, que mes souvenirs. Non, j'allais rendre visite à une autre personne qui m'avait été chère, une personne à qui j'avais énormément pensé ces derniers temps : ma mère.

-Voulez-vous que je vous attende ici? M'avait demandé William.

-Non, venez avec moi.

Je lui pris la main et le guidais à travers les allées droites du cimetière pour me tenir devant une tombe modeste mais où se trouvait un ange aux ailes déployés.

_« Elizabeth Anne Ogden _

_1846 - 1878 » _

-Votre mère n'est pas enterrée dans le tombeau familial?

-Non, murmurais-je en regardant la tombe, elle ne souhaitait pas y reposer, elle voulait une tombe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus modeste. Mais Ruby et moi avons insisté pour qu'elle ait une statue d'un ange. On pensait qu'ainsi, elle veillerait toujours sur nous du ciel.

-Et c'est ce qu'elle doit faire.

-Peut être, dis-je en souriant timidement sans le regarder, personne ne sait si les anges existent.

-J'en suis persuadé, me murmure William au creux de mon oreille avant de poser sa main dans mon dos.

-J'ai beaucoup pensé à elle ces derniers jours. J'avais peur de l'avoir déçu, déshonorée. J'aurai voulu qu'elle soit là pour me dire que j'avais fait les bons choix dans ma vie, que je n'étais pas un monstre et que…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase, prise par un autre sanglot. Aussitôt, William m'attira contre lui et je me blottis dans ses bras comme je le faisais si souvent maintenant.

-Je suis certain que votre mère est fière de vous, dit-il en caressant mes cheveux, elle serait fière de la femme que vous êtes devenue. Une femme forte, courageuse, douce, compatissante, incroyablement intelligente et pourtant espiègle.

-J'ai tué Darcy, William, ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire, c'est de ma faute. C'est parce que je vous aime tellement que Darcy s'est fait tuer, ne méritais-je pas de vivre malheureuse le restant de mes jours?

-Non, bien sûr que non, Gillies est le seul et unique coupable.

Il se sépara un peu de moi pour essuyer une larme qui avait glissé sur ma joue, avant de rependre la parole.

-Je veux que vous vous sortiez cette idée de la tête Julia. Notre amour n'a pas tué votre époux, vous n'avez pas tué votre époux. Et je ferai en sorte que vous oubliez cette idée, je vous le répéterais jour et nuit s'il le faut. Vous n'êtes pas coupable. Vous avez traversé assez de malheurs dans votre vie pour être enfin heureuse. Et si votre mère était encore de ce monde je suis persuadé qu'elle vous dirait la même chose.

-Vous ne l'avez pas connu.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais je vous aime assez pour savoir que lorsqu'on aime, on est prêt à tout pour rendre heureux celle qui se trouve dans notre cœur. Votre mère savait quelle femme exceptionnelle vous êtes, comme je le sais également. Elle aurait voulu votre bonheur, tout comme je le veux également.

Je lui souris et me blottis contre lui une fois encore, posant ma tête sur son épaule sans quitter du regard la tombe dans laquelle reposait ma mère. Oui, il allait me falloir du temps, mais j'allais guérir, j'allais être heureuse moi aussi.

* * *

Nous vivions à Belleville depuis deux mois. William et moi avions pris une chambre d'hôtel au centre ville, le temps pour nous de trouver un logement qui nous conviendrait à tous les deux. Nous n'avions pas envie de nous précipiter à en trouver un, car il se devait d'être parfait. Nous vivions comme un couple marié aux yeux de tous, même si nous n'étions même pas fiancés. Personne ici ne savait qui nous étions, nous nous contentions de dire que nous venions de Toronto et que nous avions l'intention de vivre dans une plus petite ville. Personne ne nous en demanda davantage, et nous n'en dîmes pas plus.

* * *

Ce fut lors d'une promenade, un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé que nous la vîmes, une superbe maison victorienne face au lac, entourée d'un grand parc boisé, légèrement en retrait de la rue. Elle n'était pas bien grande, mais elle était superbe et inhabitée. Nous tombâmes sous son charme aussitôt et dès le lendemain nous nous rendîmes à l'hôtel de ville pour nous porter acquéreurs. Tout se fit rapidement et en deux jours, nous avions NOTRE maison. Il y avait quelques travaux à faire à l'intérieur, mais dans l'ensemble elle était encore en bon état. Je me précipitais chez le menuisier pour y faire venir les meubles les plus essentiels. Ainsi, en à peine une semaine, nous étions chez nous. Nous prîmes notre premier dîner à la lumière des bougies et à la fin de celui-ci, William me fit un immense cadeau.

Je m'apprêtais à débarrasser la table, lorsque je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille et qu'il se pressa contre moi dans mon dos.

-William, tu me fais perdre ma concentration, dis-je en ramassant une assiette.

Mais à peine avais-je terminé ma phrase que je laissais tomber l'assiette sur la table en voyant ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Un écrin en métal.

-Ouvre-le, murmura-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Je plaçais mes mains sur les siennes et me saisis du présent qu'il m'offrait. Je me doutais bien ce qu'il contenait mais je n'osais pas y croire. J'ouvris la boite en métal et mon souffle se coupa. Elle était là, cette bague que j'avais vu des années auparavant.

-William, dis-je à bout de souffle.

Je sentis son corps s'éloigner du mien, mais ses mains restèrent sur mes hanches. Je me retournais et le vis poser un genou à terre sans quitter mon regard. Il se saisit de mes mains tremblantes et inspira profondément avant de prendre la parole.

-Julia, aussi longtemps que je vivrais il n'y aura pas d'autre femme, nous adopterons si tu veux devenir mère, et si tu ne le souhaite pas ça m'ira aussi, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Je te veux toi pour le reste de ma vie. Alors, Julia Ogden, voulez-vous m'épouser?

Je sentis mon cœur se remplir de joie. William me faisait sa demande de la plus belle manière qui soit. Il me dit presque mot pour mot ce qu'il avait eu l'intention de me dire quelques années plus tôt. Il m'offrit cette bague qu'il avait gardé tout ce temps. Il m'offrit même bien plus que cela, il m'offrit une vie, sa vie.

-Oui, soufflais-je, oui je veux devenir ton épouse.

Il sourit et se releva pour m'embrasser passionnément. Puis, à bout de souffle, il prit la bague et me la passa au doigt.

-Elle est magnifique William.

Il ne répondit pas et m'embrassa une fois encore. Cette fois là, je perdis pieds. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ses mains voyagèrent sur mon corps, son souffle dans ma nuque.

-La chambre William.

Je le sentis me prendre dans ses bras et sans cesser sa douce torture il me porta jusqu'à l'étage pour me poser sur notre lit. Il commença à me déshabiller et j'en fis de même avec lui. Nous avions beau vivre ensemble depuis des mois, dormant dans le même lit, nous n'avions jamais franchis le pas, arrêtant nos étreintes à de timides caresses et des baisers passionnés. Mais ce soir là, tout était différent.

A peine vêtue de mon fin dessous blanc, je soupiras de plaisir son prénom lorsque je le sentis plus pressant. Et puis, William s'arrêta, toujours couché au-dessus de moi.

-William, qui a-t-il ?

-Je…nous sommes fiancés mais pas mariés, je…

Je compris une fois encore ce qu'il voulait me dire. Et je soupirais en mettant la tête en arrière. Il nous fallait attendre, encore attendre. Et je ne voulais plus attendre. Je croisais son regard une fois encore et sans crier gare, je le poussais pour le faire basculer et me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda avec une totale incompréhension alors que j'entrepris de déposer de brûlants baisers sur son torse nu.

-Julia, tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire?

-Je ne suis pas sourde William, grommelais-je dans sa nuque, lasse-toi aller mon amour.

Je le sentis porter sa main à ma joue pour croiser mon regard.

-Je ne peux pas te faire l'amour. Je te peux pas te faire…mienne, avant le mariage.

-Je vais te donner du plaisir William, dis-je sur ses lèvres, comme jamais tu n'en as eu auparavant.

-Mais je…

-Fais-moi confiance, je serai à toi à notre nuit de noces. Mais ce soir, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime.

Je le vis douter un peu plus et je l'embrassais fougueusement. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre comment on pouvait avoir du plaisir sans se donner pleinement à quelqu'un. Mais moi, je savais. Je n'avais jamais fait à Darcy ce que je fis à William cette nuit là. Jamais. Mais avec William, tout me semblait facile et même agréable. Lorsque je vis qu'enfin il lâchait totalement la pression qu'il se laissait pleinement aller à mes caresses, mes baisers et mes délicieuses attentions et que ses soupirs de plaisir résonnèrent comme une délivrance, qu'il prononçait mon nom avec tant de désir et qu'il me suppliait de ne pas m'arrêter, je compris enfin à quel point j'étais follement amoureuse de cet homme. L'ayant poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, l'ayant amené à un état de plénitude extrême, je déposais de brûlants baisers dans sa nuque alors qu'il se calmait enfin, lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix rauque.

-Oh mon Dieu, Julia, il va falloir nous mettre rapidement d'accord sur une date.

Je ris contre sa peau et levais les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard comblé.

-Je ne pourrais plus attendre bien longtemps avant de te savoir mienne, avant de te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'en as donné.

-Alors commençons à en discuter dès maintenant Monsieur Murdoch, dis-je sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

La nuit fut beaucoup plus calme et nous nous endormîmes dans notre lit bien de longues minutes plus tard, ne trouvant pas d'accord sur la date de notre mariage. Mais une choses était certaine : il serait prochain.

* * *

_Nous avons tous nos limites, à nous de savoir quelles sont-elles et si nous sommes prêts à voir ce qu__'__il y a après celles-ci._

* * *

_à suivre... _


	30. Belleville

29. Belleville

_Tout vient à temps à qui sait attendre__…_

* * *

Quatre mois. Quatre tout petits et à la fois interminables mois plus tard, nous nous sommes dit « oui ». Nous avions choisi une toute petite chapelle au bord du lac à la sortie de la ville pour la cérémonie et la fête se passa chez nous, dans notre jardin. Tout avait été beaucoup plus simple que mon précédent mariage. Pas un nombre incroyable d'invités, juste mon père, Ruby et nos amis les plus proches. Ce jour du mois d'Avril fut le plus beau de toute ma vie. Et ce dans les moindres détails.

* * *

Je me tenais en face de William dans une robe bleu couverte de dentelles et de perles, les cheveux ondulant dans ma nuque et mon dos, y fixant juste une pince couverte de pierres bleues qui me venait de ma mère. Je vis le visage rayonnant de mon futur époux, je sentis ses mains trembler lorsqu'il prit les miennes devant l'autel, j'entendis l'émotion dans sa voix lorsqu'il dit « oui, je le veux ».

-Julia Elizabeth Ogden, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux William Harry Murdoch, ici présent? De l'aimer, de lui jurer fidélité et de lui obéir, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, levant un sourcil au plafond. Obéir, tout mais pas obéir. William rit doucement et se pencha vers le prête quelques instants pour prendre la parole à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

-Pourriez-vous reformuler la phrase mon Père? En enlevant le mot « obéir » je vous prie.

Je ne puis m'empêcher de rire et de lui lancer un immense sourire. William me connaissait si bien. Le prête soupira. Il devait se dire que les gens de la ville étaient bien étranges. Il reprit alors la parole et répéta la phrase avec le changement qu'avait apporté mon fiancé. Dès qu'il eut terminé, je sentis mon cœur se remplir de joie.

-Oui, je le veux.

La cérémonie se termina et William m'attira contre lui pour m'embrasser sous les applaudissements de nos invités. Je me penchais alors à son oreille et lui murmurais au creux de celle-ci.

-Il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles je me ferai une joie de t'obéir Monsieur Murdoch.

-Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir Madame Murdoch.

Nous échangeâmes encore un regard, un sourire et un baiser avant de quitter la chapelle pour nous rendre chez nous et célébrer dignement ce mariage avec nos amis.

* * *

La fête s'était prolongée jusque tard dans la nuit, nous laissant tous heureux mais exténués. Nos invités rejoignirent l'hôtel, excepté Ruby, Emily et George que nous avions pu héberger dans plusieurs chambres de la demeure. Bien que tombant de fatigue, il y avait une chose que William et moi voulions encore faire cette nuit là. Nous appartenir l'un à l'autre, pleinement. Il m'avait porté dans notre chambre, m'avait déposé sur notre lit et m'avait déshabillé avec toute la délicatesse et la passion dont lui seul pouvait faire preuve. Ces mois et même ces années de frustration et de retenue avaient su attiser une passion et un désir incommensurables. Je perdais tous mes moyens au simple contact de ses doigts sur ma peau. Son souffle glissant sur mon corps suffisait à faire accélérer mon pouls à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Cette nuit, je vais te prouver à quel point je t'aime mon amour, m'avait murmurer William en dessous de l'oreille avant que je sente son corps nu se presser contre le mien, pour la toute première fois.

La toute première fois où je me donnais à William fut la plus magique de toute ma vie. L'instant où nous ne fûmes plus qu'un, resterait marqué dans mon esprit pour le restant de mes jours.

William m'aima ardemment ce soir là, comme j'aimais personne ne m'avait aimé auparavant. Et nous nous étions endormis à l'aube, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux.

* * *

Peu de temps après notre mariage, mon père nous offrit un voyage. William avait protesté. Il ne voulait pas vivre grand train, il ne voulait pas que mon père subvienne à nos besoins. Sa fierté ne voulait pas être égratignée. Mais finalement, il accepta, un peu à contre cœur. Et fort était de constater que cette réaction plu beaucoup à mon père.

-Au moins je sais qu'en ce qui vous concerne, vous épousez Julia par amour et non par profit. Veillez toujours à faire d'elle votre priorité William, sinon je crains que j'aurai deux ou trois mots à vous dire.

William prit très à cœur cette menace, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, lui répondant que j'avais toujours été sa priorité et qu'il me traitait comme une reine, dans la mesure de ses moyens, ce que je devais avouer, il avait toujours fait.

* * *

Je me trouvais dans la chambre d'hôtel, devant la fenêtre, une chemise de William sur mon dos, une tasse de thé brulant dans les mains, je regardais la Tour Eiffel dominer les environs. Le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis longtemps, il était presque onze heures, mais je venais de quitter le lit après avoir observé de longues minutes William dormir à côté de moi. Je me souvenais de mon voyage à Paris de nombreuses années plus tôt et j'avais été heureuse de pouvoir y retourner avec celui qui était désormais mon époux. J'avais hâte de lui faire visiter la ville, d'aller dîner avec lui en haut de la Tour Eiffel, de me rendre au Louvre et de marcher au bord de la Seine à son bras. Mais nos plans avaient un peu changé. Arrivés depuis deux jours, nous n'avons que très peu quitté la chambre si ce n'est pour nous rendre à un Opéra et au restaurant. Il allait falloir que je me montre plus combative avec William, car amoureux, il oubliait tout le reste.

J'entendis un grognement dans mon dos et me tournais doucement vers lui. Je le vis se retourner dans le lit et me jeter un regard. Je lui souris et avançais dans sa direction pour me tenir tout à côté.

-Tu as bien dormi, chéri?

-Quelle heure est-il?

-Presque onze heures.

-Tu aurais dû me réveiller Julia.

-Non, tu avais besoin de repos après cette nuit, dis-je avec un sourire taquin en me remémorant notre nuit passionnée.

Je déposais ma tasse sur la table de chevet et croisais son regard empli de désir. Je lui souris et il en fit autant. Il se redressa un peu pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Dis-moi, c'est ma chemise ça.

-Je crois bien, comment trouves-tu qu'elle m'aille?

-A ravir, mais je la préfère de cette façon.

Il approcha ses doigts des boutons et les ouvrit un à un avant de déposer à chaque fois un brûlant baiser sur ma peau. Très vite, la chemise fut ouverte et glissa sur le sol, et je me retrouvais totalement nue devant lui. Les mains de mon époux voyagèrent sur mon corps et je savourais la caresse, les yeux fermés, sentant sa langue goûter ma peau.

-Mais tu es insatiable ma parole, soupirais-je en souriant.

-Je rattrape le temps perdu, dit-il sans arrêter.

Je souris et glissais mes doigts dans ses cheveux sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-William, il faudrait vraiment que l'on se calme si on veut visiter la ville.

-Plus tard, grommela-t-il alors qu'il déposait des baisers sous mon nombril et que ses doigts caressaient mes cuisses.

-Nous sommes au milieu de la journée et…oh William.

Je ne pouvais plus réfléchir, parler, bouger. Il remarqua à quel point il avait touché un point sensible et je le sentis rire contre ma peau avant de reprendre son exquise torture.

-Monsieur Murdoch…vous êtes…tellement…scanda…leux, soupirais-je de plaisir avant de me laisser totalement aller.

Nous avions prévu de visiter la ville ce jour là, pourtant, une fois encore ma volonté s'ébranla sous les assauts de mon époux. Eh bien tan pis, nous irons demain.

* * *

Nous étions rentrés de notre voyage à Paris depuis un mois déjà. Ce mois de juin était particulièrement ensoleillé et chaud. William en avait profité pour faire quelques travaux sur notre terrasse en bois qui menaçait de s'écrouler depuis quelques temps. Il faut dire que depuis que nous vivons à Belleville, ni lui, ni moi n'avons de travail. Dans les premiers temps, nous nous contentions de savourer notre nouvelle vie. Je trouvais toujours de quoi m'occuper et William également. Mais depuis quelques temps, je le sentais préoccupé. Sa vie de policier lui manquait et quant à moi, je commençais à tourner en rond dans notre maison, sans enfant. William m'encouragea vivement à postuler à l'hôpital de la ville, ce que je fis.

Je venais d'ouvrir la lettre et je lu rapidement ce qu'elle contenait avant de me précipiter dans le jardin où je trouvais mon époux en plein effort, à peine vêtu d'un pantalon gris retenu par des bretelles et d'un marcel blanc. Dieu qu'il était attirant. Je le regardais quelques secondes avant de m'avancer vers lui.

-William, William j'ai eu une réponse de l'hôpital.

Il stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et leva les yeux vers moi, m'interrogeant ainsi du regard. Je lui tendis l'enveloppe.

-Regarde.

Il s'exécuta et lu à haute voix.

-_Par la présente, je vous informe avec un immense plaisir que nous acceptons votre candidature au poste de Docteur pour femme au sein de notre hôpital Ste Anne_…Oh mon Dieu, Julia, tu es prise.

Il me sourit largement de joie et en un bond m'attira dans ses bras pour m'embrasser.

-Félicitations mon amour, dit-il sur mes lèvres.

-Merci, répondis-je en souriant, mais j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

-Tu ne tenteras plus de cuisiner de gigot d'agneau?

Je lui tapais affectueusement le bras. William ne se privait jamais de remettre en doute mes talents plus que déplorables en matière de cuisine.

-Non, j'ai eu des nouvelles de l'Inspecteur Goldwin et…

-Nous en avions déjà parlé, soupira William en s'éloignant de moi, je ne veux plus retourner dans la police.

-Tu es fait pour ça, lançais-je.

-Mais cela t'a mis beaucoup trop en danger par le passé, je refuse de faire les mêmes erreurs une fois encore.

-William, je t'en prie, murmurais-je en caressant sa joue, tu te dois d'être policier, tu dois faire régner la loi. Bien que tu sois très habile de tes mains…

-Ah oui? Me coupe-t-il avec un regard et un sourire qui n'évoquaient pas un quelconque travail de bricolage.

-Bien que tu saches très bien t'occuper de notre maison, repris-je en tentant de chasser l'idée que j'avais eu, tu ne peux pas continuer à tourner en rond ici toute la journée. Tu as envahis la remise de toutes tes inventions et bientôt nous n'aurons plus assez de place pour tout stocker.

-J'ai peur de te perdre à nouveau, dit-il sur un ton grave.

-Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais vous ne me perdrez William Murdoch, je vous le promets, dis-je avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, accepte de rencontrer Goldwin, s'il te plait.

-Bien d'accord, soupira mon époux, je le ferai. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'accepte le poste d'Inspecteur.

Je lui souris largement, je savais qu'il allait l'accepter. Je m'éloignais de lui pour rentrer dans la maison à nouveau, lorsque je me retournais une fois encore et lui lançais un regard espiègle.

-William, que dirais-tu de fêter la nouvelle de mon nouvel emploi dès maintenant?

Je le vis lever un sourcil.

-As-tu une idée précise en tête?

-J'en ai quelques unes, en effet, veux-tu tenté de les découvrir?

-Au milieu de l'après-midi?

J'haussais simplement les épaules en souriant et il s'avança vers moi pour passer ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Oh vous êtes tellement…scandaleuse, Docteur Ogden, dit-il sur mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser avec passion.

-Murdoch, répondis-je le souffle court, c'est le Docteur Murdoch. Je veux porter ton nom, en toute circonstance.

Il me sourit avec fierté et me prit dans ses bras. Je m'accrochais à lui en riant, ne quittant pas son regard jusqu'au moment où il me déposa sur notre lit, ce moment que, je savais, allait être magique une fois encore.

-Docteur Murdoch, souffla-t-il dans mon oreille alors que j'étais sienne à nouveau, ça sonne plutôt bien en effet.

Je ne répondis pas et souris en refermant mes bras autour de sa nuque, soupirant de plaisir au même rythme que sa respiration saccadée. J'étais ravie de voir que cette décision de prendre son nom en toute occasion, l'avait mis dans tous ses états.

* * *

…_ou qui s__'__y emploi ardemment._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	31. Voyages

30. Voyages

_« Les voyages forment la jeunesse. » Les voyages construisent notre vie, notre imaginaire, notre foi en nous et dans les autres. Les voyages sont essentiels, pour trouver ce que l__'__on cherchait si longtemps, pour se trouver soi, tout simplement._

* * *

La vie que je menais à Belleville me comblait. Depuis deux ans, je vivais un bonheur sans limite avec mon époux, l'Inspecteur William Murdoch, désormais Inspecteur de police au seul et unique poste de la ville. Le travail n'y manquait pas, même si Belleville était beaucoup plus calme que Toronto. William était très souvent rentré pour le dîner et nous passions beaucoup de temps ensembles, à sortir au théâtre ou au restaurant, à passer une soirée allongés devant notre cheminée, à explorer les environs certains week-ends ensoleillé.

Je travaillais à l'un des hôpitaux de la ville et je m'y plaisais, tout était absolument parfait, même s'il m'arrivait de m'emporter contre mon époux, comme dans toute relation de couple. Nous arrivions toujours à nous expliquer et nous ne restions pas fâchés très longtemps finalement. Nous nous aimions trop pour cela.

* * *

William et moi avions le projet de visiter le pays. Il me parlait souvent des paysages magnifiques qu'il avait vu en se rendant dans le Yukon quelques années plus tôt. Il stimulait mon envie de voyages et d'évasion. Et un soir que nous nous trouvions dans notre canapé, que je jouais tendrement avec ses doigts alors qu'il déposait des baisers dans mes cheveux défaits, il me proposa de partir et d'aller découvrir ce que le Canada avait à nous offrir.

-Nous prendrions le bateau à Kingston, nous remontrions le fleuve jusqu'à Québec, en passant par Montréal…

-Et ensuite nous prendrions un plus grand bateau jusqu'à Halifax, en contournant le Nouveau Brunswick.

-Nous rentrions par Boston.

-Et peut être New-York? Dis-je en souriant en levant les yeux vers lui.

-New-York me plairait bien, acquiesça William, alors qu'en dis-tu?

-Que je souhaite partir dans la seconde mon amour, dis-je sur ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser, j'irai jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi.

-Et si nous commencions par aller dans notre chambre?

-C'est un bon début, dis-je en riant.

* * *

Nous prîmes le bateau un mois plus tard, respectant à la lettre l'itinéraire que nous avions établi ce soir là. Nous faisions escale à Montréal lorsque je fis une rencontre surprenante. William était parti me chercher un châle dans notre cabine alors que je restais au restaurant, savourant mon thé en l'attendant. Je regardais la ville, profitant de cet instant de tranquillité pour me plonger dans mes pensées lorsqu'une voix me fit sursauter.

-Avez-vous besoin de compagnie?

Je me tournais vers la jeune femme qui m'avait parlé et pris la parole.

-Non, merci j'attends mon…

Je me figeais sur place. Je connaissais ce visage, ce sourire, ce regard espiègle. Je me levais d'un bond.

-Louise! M'exclamais-je. Au mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Elle ne répondit pas et se jeta dans mes bras pour une tendre étreinte.

-Julia, tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Oh moi aussi, si tu savais, dis-je dans ses cheveux en resserrant mon étreinte, j'ai cru ne jamais te revoir.

-Moi je savais qu'on se reverrait un jour.

-Tu es venue au Canada finalement? Dis-je en me séparant un peu d'elle.

-Oui, tu m'en avais tellement parlé.

-Oh regarde-toi, tu es superbe, tu n'as pas changé.

-Un peu, je me suis assagis. Toi en revanche tu as changé, tu es rayonnante et encore plus belle qu'avant. Qui est la raison de cette transformation?

Je rougis doucement et avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoique se soit, William arriva à notre hauteur, apparemment un peu perdu. Je lui pris le bras et l'attira vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

-Louise, permets-moi de te présenter William Murdoch, mon époux. William, voici Louise Blondeau.

-Enchanté, lança William en lui prenant la main avant de déposer un baiser sur sa paume, j'ai tellement entendu parlé de vous Miss Blondeau.

-A dire vrai, c'est Louise Tallant aujourd'hui, répondit mon amie.

-Tu es mariée?

-Je t'ai dis que je me suis assagis, d'ailleurs voila mon époux. Léopold? Dit-elle en faisant signe à un homme d'approcher.

Il avança vers nous, un homme grand à la stature imposante mais élégante, les cheveux aussi clairs que les rayons du soleil et un regard aussi bleu que l'océan. Un très bel homme.

-Julia, voici Léopold, mon mari. Léopold, tu connais Julia de réputation je crois, et elle est accompagné de son époux, William.

-Enchanté, j'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous en effet Docteur.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et je remarquais deux petites têtes blondes se cacher derrière les jambes de mon amie, la petite fille devait avoir cinq ans et le garçon trois.

-Et voila, les amours de ma vie; Julia et Léonard.

Je me figeais sur place quelques instants en entendant les prénoms de ses enfants et en voyant le médaillon qui se trouvait au cou de la petite fille. Elle était le portait craché de Louise et portait le médaillon que je lui avais offert le jour de mon départ.

-Ta fille s'appelle Julia? Bredouillais-je.

-En effet, en hommage à une jeune femme que j'ai connu un jour dans un train en Allemagne, une jeune femme qui changea ma vie.

-Oh Louise, dis-je avant de me jeter dans ses bras une fois encore.

Puis, après notre étreinte, nous nous séparâmes et je lançais un regard à William avant de prendre la parole.

-A quel port descendez-vous?

-Nous allons jusqu'à Halifax.

-Oh c'est merveilleux, nous aussi, nous aurons tout le temps de discuter.

-Et nous en avons des choses à nous dire, me lance Louise en me prenant le bras, et si nous commencions dès maintenant. Léopold tu te charge des enfants quelques instants?

Je la suivis et lorsque je vis que nos époux se trouvaient un peu plus loin, apparemment un peu perdus, mais entamant une conversation, elle se penchait vers moi et me murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-Ton époux est tout à fait charmant, toutes mes félicitations.

-Merci, le tien n'est pas mal non plus je dois avouer.

-Tu n'as pas idée, Léopold est…merveilleux, soupira-t-elle avec satisfaction, et je te passe les détails de nos ébats amoureux.

-Oui, s'il te plait, lançais-je en riant.

-Je suis persuadée que ton William est également un bon amant.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait, dis-je en rougissant.

Louise rit aux éclats et reprit la parole.

-Alors Julia, raconte-moi tout, je veux tout savoir. Qu'as-tu fait depuis ton départ de Prague? Je ne t'ai pas trouvé à Toronto.

-Je n'y vis plus, nous habitons à Belleville. Et je portes le nom de mon époux, je suis le Docteur Julia Murdoch aujourd'hui.

-Alors tu es Docteur!

-Oui, une jeune femme rencontrée dans un train en Allemagne a su me convaincre que c'était ma voie, et elle avait raison.

J'avais apprécié ce voyage en bateau. Nous avions passé beaucoup de temps avec Louise et sa famille. Je me pris de sympathie pour son époux et j'étais tombée littéralement amoureuse de ses enfants, tout comme William d'ailleurs. Un sentiment de joie et de peine immense se mêlaient lorsque je le voyais avec eux. William était fait pour être père et j'aurai souhaité qu'il le devienne, plus que tout. Je voulais lui faire ce cadeau. Je crois qu'il remarqua plus d'une fois ma culpabilité de ne pouvoir lui donner d'enfants, car lorsque mon esprit s'assombrissait, il n'hésitait pas à me prendre dans ses bras et à déposer des baisers dans mes cheveux.

-Je t'aime Julia, disait-il doucement pour me rassurer.

-J'aimerai te donner un fils.

-Si Dieu veut que nous ayons des enfants nous en aurons, si ce n'est pas le cas, je serai tout de même heureux avec toi et tu le sais.

Je ne répondais jamais, je voulais me convaincre qu'il avait raison mais j'en doutais.

Jusqu'au jour où notre vie bascula, brusquement.

* * *

La jeune femme était arrivée en plein travail à l'hôpital et j'avais été le médecin de garde. Le bébé était en avance d'un bon mois et l'accouchement se présentait mal. Enceinte à dix-sept ans, Meredith Karlston, n'avait aucun avenir à offrir à son enfant et me supplia pendant de longues minutes de prendre soin de son bébé.

-Promettez-moi que vous allez vous en occuper Docteur, vous allez lui donner la vie qu'il mérite. Je vais mourir et je veux qu'il ait une mère comme vous.

-Non Meredith, vous allez survivre et élever cet enfant. Vous allez le mettre au monde, l'aimer, le voir grandir.

-Promettez-moi qu'il n'ira pas dans un orphelinat, je sais ce qu'ils font eux enfants là-bas, ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je vous en prie.

Meredith Karlston mit au monde son petit garçon cette nuit là, et elle mourut des suites de l'accouchement, laissant un enfant fragile qui avait besoin de soins constants. Beaucoup prédirent qu'il n'aurait que quelques jours à vivre, mais moi je m'y refusais. Je veillais sur lui, jours et nuits pendant des semaines, jusqu'au moment où il fut tiré d'affaire et qu'il fallut le faire quitter l'hôpital.

-William, je…je dois te parler d'une chose importante, dis-je ce soir-là au dîner.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos du petit garçon de l'hôpital, il…

-Je t'en prie ne me dit pas qu'il est décédé.

-Non, justement, il va beaucoup mieux mais, il ne peut rester à l'hôpital, ils veulent l'envoyer dans un orphelinat dès demain.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, je retenais mes larmes et William le remarqua. Il se leva en un bond et prit ma main avant de s'agenouiller devant moi.

-Tu aimes cet enfant?

-Je crois que oui, soupirais-je en sanglotant, je ne veux pas qu'il aille là-bas William. Il est encore fragile et, il a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Personne ne peut s'occuper de lui comme moi, je le connais mieux que personne et il me connait également. Je souhaite le garder.

-Alors fais-le, faisons-le tous les deux. As-tu la moindre chance de pouvoir demander sa garde?

-Nous sommes mariés, nous avons une bonne situation et de quoi subvenir à ses besoins et les orphelinats sont surpeuplés je…je crois que oui, ils nous accorderont sa garde.

-Alors n'hésite plus une seule seconde.

-Mais William, ce n'est pas notre fils, TON fils.

-Quelle importance cela peut-il avoir? Tu es pourtant sa mère, la seule qu'il ait connu. Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que tu es la mère qu'il lui faut. Tu es douce, aimante et tellement protectrice avec ceux que tu aimes. Tu seras une mère parfaite.

-Tu crois? Dis-je hésitante.

-J'en suis persuadé, me répondit William en souriant, adoptons cet enfant. Mais en revanche il faudra faire quelque chose avant.

-Quoi?

-Lui donner un prénom, y as-tu déjà réfléchi ?

-Oui, avouais-je en souriant, et toi?

-Moi aussi.

-Vraiment? M'étonnais-je.

-J'ai pensé adopter cet enfant depuis des jours déjà, Julia. J'attendais simplement le moment où tu te rendrais compte à quel point tu tiens à lui, le moment où tu voudrais m'en parler. Je ne voulais pas interférer dans ta décision.

Je soupirais longuement et caressais sa joue.

-William Murdoch, s'il m'ait été possible de tomber encore un peu plus amoureuse de vous, je le ferai à cet instant. Mais je vous aime déjà tellement.

-Je t'aime encore bien plus.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa un long moment. J'allais avoir une famille, avec lui, avec cet homme qui était tout pour moi. Nous allions adopter un petit garçon, un petit garçon qu'il considérait déjà comme son propre fils. J'allais rendre heureux William, tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé. J'allais enfin construire quelque chose, laisser une marque de mon passage. J'avais accompli et j'allais encore accomplir de grandes choses dans ma vie et l'une d'elle avait été du nom d'Andrew Murdoch, mon fils. Notre fils.

* * *

_Les voyages font partie de la vie, car la vie est un voyage._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	32. Conflits

31. Conflits

_On dit que les petits ruisseaux deviennent un jour les grandes rivières. Un petit détail, une décision banale, une phrase anodine peut bien souvent changer une vie, voire plusieurs._

* * *

-JULIA, BON SANG POURQUOI TU TE MONTRES AUSSI TETUE ?!

La dispute avait éclatée quelques minutes plus tôt et nous en étions arrivé à son comble. Tout avait commencé avec une lettre venant de mon père, quelques semaines plus tôt. Il avait offert des parts de sa société à William. Et William, refusait de signer le document afin d'en profiter. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction. Sa fierté de mâle et de père de famille en avait été ébranlée.

-Ton père me faire croire que je ne suis pas capable de subvenir aux besoins de ma femme et de mon fils, avait-il dis.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, il veut qu'Andrew ne manque de rien. Il pense à son avenir, à ses études. Crois-moi le connaissant c'est un grand pas en avant. Il est fier d'être grand père et…

-Andrew a-t-il déjà manqué de quoique se soit? Et toi Julia? Ne t'ais-je pas tout offert? N'avons-nous pas une maison ? De quoi manger sur la table chaque soir? Une nourrice pour notre fils et de quoi partir en voyage?

-William je ne me plains pas mais…

-Mais oui, tu as grandi dans le luxe, dans une immense demeure remplie de gens, alors que moi je n'ai toujours été qu'un homme du peuple, à la limite d'être un vagabond. Pourquoi m'as-tu épousé? Tu aurais dû trouver un homme de ta classe sociale, pour continuer à vivre dans ce monde tout rose.

Alors c'était donc cela? William ne me voyait que comme une petite aristocrate? Il ne me connaissait-il pas assez pour savoir que ce monde je ne l'avais jamais aimé? Que je l'avais épousé simplement parce que je l'aimais plus que tout? Que je fichais totalement de son ascendance et de sa classe sociale?

Je sentis ma gorge se nouer et les larmes naître dans mes yeux. Mais plus que tout, j'étais en colère contre lui, terriblement en colère.

-Je n'accepterais pas l'argent de ton père, me dit William avec plus de calme, et si tu ne supporte plus de vivre ici, dans cette « pauvreté » alors retour chez lui.

-WILLIAM HARRY MURDOCH ! M'écriais-je. Si vous êtes assez idiot pour croire que je retournerai chez mon père c'est que vous me connaissez bien mal. Et je crois qu'en effet, dans ce cas là, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble.

-Tu auras dû penser à tout cela le jour où tu m'as dis que tu me suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde, tu aurai dû réfléchir un peu plus au fait que je ne t'offrirais jamais le luxe que tu as connu. Tu as passé ta vie à fuir l'influence de ton père et aujourd'hui, du jour au lendemain tu changes d'avis et tu es prête à tout accepter? Pourquoi?

-William tu n'es…tu n'es qu'un…IDIOT ! Un brillant policier? Ah tu parles, tu ne vois pas ce qui se trouve sous ton propre nez.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il se trouve sous mon nez Julia? Qu'est-ce qui est si évident et qu'apparemment je suis bien trop stupide pour le voir?

Je n'eu pas le temps de répondre que j'entendis une timide voix m'appeler à la porte de notre salon.

-Maman?

Je vis Andrew dans l'embrassure de la porte, en pyjama, serrant son ours en peluche dans les bras, les yeux rougis. Je le regardais quelques instants et sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine avant de me diriger vers lui sans accorder la moindre importance à William. Je me mise à genoux devant mon fils et posais mes mains sur sa taille.

-Pourquoi papa et toi vous criez? Me demanda timidement mon petit garçon.

-Ce n'est rien mon cœur, dis-je doucement en caressant ses cheveux blond, nous sommes désolés de t'avoir réveillé. Viens, je vais te remettre au lit et je te promets que nous ferons moins de bruit maintenant.

Andrew acquiesça et je le pris dans mes bras, lui offrant une étreinte réconfortante. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants avant de lancer un regard à William, qui demeurait silencieux quelques mètres plus loin, puis, sans un mot je montais à l'étage pour remettre notre fils dans son lit.

* * *

Assise sur le lit, je plaçais la couverture sur lui et croisait son regard aussi bleu que l'océan. Depuis toujours j'avais imaginé avoir un fils qui serait le portrait craché de William. Un petit bonhomme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres. Mais Andrew était tout l'inverse, il avait les cheveux couleur soleil et le regard clair et perçant. Bien que n'étant pas sa mère biologique, tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il me ressemblait beaucoup. Mais à quatre ans, Andrew apprenait également beaucoup de son père.

Je lui souris tendrement en plaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Maman, dit-il timidement, est-ce que tu n'aimes plus papa?

-Oh mon cœur pourquoi tu me demande cela?

-Vous vous disputez tout le temps en ce moment.

-Il m'arrive d'être très en colère contre ton papa parfois, et lui, il est colère contre moi, mais je l'aimes très très fort. Aussi fort que je t'aime toi et tu sais que je t'aime très fort, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, et toi papa, tu aimes encore maman?

A ce moment là, je remarquais William, dans l'embrassure de la porte, nous regardant en silence. Il s'avança vers le lit et m'accorda un tendre regard. Il n'y avait que des regrets et de l'amour dans ses yeux et je m'en voulu à cet instant de m'être autant emportée contre lui tout à l'heure. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et la caressa tendrement avant d'accorder son attention à Andrew.

-J'aime ta maman Andrew, je l'aime tellement que je ferai tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, mais parfois les grandes personnes se fâchent et crient. A ce moment là, elles disent des choses méchantes, qu'elles regrettent.

Andrew ne répondit pas et je me penchais vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Rendors-toi, murmurais-je en caressant sa joue, et soit tranquille nous resterons ensemble tous les trois et ton papa et moi nous nous aimerons encore pour de très longues années.

-Pour toujours? Lança Andrew en souriant.

-Pour toujours, répondit William avant moi en souriant également.

Andrew referma ses bras sur son ours et ferma les yeux, puis, je me levais et quittais la pièce avec William, accordant un dernier regard à notre fils avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte derrière moi.

Une fois dans le couloir, je croisais le regard de mon époux.

-Nous devons terminer cette conversation Julia, me dit-il d'un ton grave, je t'attends dans le salon.

Il tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier. Je soupirais profondément. Le moment était venu.

* * *

Je rejoignis William quelques secondes à peine après. Il tenait entre ses mains le document lui venant de mon père et il s'apprêtait à le déchirer lorsque je m'avançais vers lui et posais mes mains sur les siennes. Je croisais son regard.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmurais-je, je t'en prie.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que j'accepte cet accord?

-Tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

-Pourquoi?

-Si…si je venais à…mourir, Andrew ne pourrais pas bénéficier de l'argent de mon père alors que si tu gardes des parts de sa société, je sais que jamais vous ne manqueriez de rien et je pourrais être en paix.

-Tu entends ce que tu me dis? Me lança William en fronçant les sourcils. Tu me parles de mourir?

-William, je te caches quelque chose, en effet.

Il ne parla pas, gardant son regard plongé dans le mien. Je vis la peur le gagner et je ne pu m'empêcher de sentir les larmes couler sur mes joues. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour les essuyer, laissant tomber le papier au sol sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

-Julia? Dit-il simplement d'une voix tremblante.

-Je suis enceinte, dis-je dans un souffle.

William resta là, impassible, immobile, pendant de longues et interminables secondes, comme il l'avait été de nombreuses années auparavant.

-Dis quelque chose William, je t'en supplie, ajoutais-je en fermant les yeux.

Lorsque je les rouvris, je vis un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime, dit-il simplement avant de m'attirer vers lui pour un langoureux baiser.

Je savourais cette étreinte, mais les larmes continuèrent de couler. William ne savait pas ce que cela impliquait. Nous nous séparâmes juste assez pour croiser notre regard. Il posa son front contre le mien et ses mains sur mon ventre.

-William, dis-je la gorge nouée, tu connais mon passé, tu sais ce qu'il m'est arrivé, tu sais ce que cet enfant risque et tu sais ce que je risque. La mère d'Andrew est morte en lui donnant la vie et pourtant elle était jeune et en bonne santé, moi je…

Il me coupa en posant son index sur mes lèvres.

-Shhhtt, laisse-moi savourer cette nouvelle.

-William, tu ne comprends pas, je risque de…

-Laisse-moi être heureux, reprit mon époux, laisse-moi être heureux ce soir. Nous nous soucierons du reste demain, mais ce soir, laisse-moi savourer ce bonheur et laisse-moi le partager avec toi.

Je lui souris et acquiesçais timidement. William déposa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'accorder toute son attention sur mon ventre à nouveau y laissant glisser ses doigts.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu enceinte? Dit-il sans me regarder.

-Je pense trois mois, répondis-je en posant mes mains sur les siennes, j'avais tellement été prise par le travail et Andrew que je ne m'en suis rendue compte que la semaine dernière.

-Trois mois, répéta William en souriant, alors ce petit ange dois être un autre cadeau de mon anniversaire.

-Je crois plutôt qu'il est le fruit d'un de tes cadeaux d'anniversaire, dis-je en riant doucement.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et m'accorda un immense sourire.

-Le plus beau de tous dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Nous restâmes dans cette pièce de longues minutes encore, serrés l'un contre l'autre, oubliant toute colère éprouvée plus tôt dans la soirée. William ne signa pas le document que lui avait fait parvenir mon père, pas ce soir là. Ce soir là, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait autour de nous, il n'y avait que ses bras autour de moi, son souffle dans ma nuque, ses baisers sur mon visage et mon ventre et ses mots de réconforts au creux de mon oreille.

Nous étions couchés depuis de nombreuses minutes, enlacés, lorsque j'entendis la voix de William se perdre dans mes cheveux. Je cru d'abord qu'il me parlait, mais très vite je compris qu'il ne s'adressait pas à moi, il priait, il priait pour que Dieu protège notre enfant, notre famille, nous, moi.

* * *

_Nous n__'__avons que rarement conscience de ce que les mots peuvent changer dans une vie. Alors, parfois, il suffit de dire ce que l__'__on a sur le cœur, car il arrive que de grandes choses surviennent après ça. Si l__'__on a assez de courage pour les affronter._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	33. Enfants

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, nous avons passé les 100 ! Que de bonheur de lire ça! Merci milles fois.**

* * *

32. Enfants

_Lorsque l__'__on est enfant, on a des rêves, on imagine la vie que l__'__on aura plus tard, quand on sera grand. Lorsque l__'__on grandit, certains rêves s__'__évanouissent, d__'__autres restent là, omniprésents. La vie apprend à nous en détourner, la vie nous offre d__'__autres rêves. Le plus important est de savoir lesquels on veut atteindre un jour, et lesquels on oublie définitivement._

* * *

J'avais été heureuse à Belleville, dans cette maison où j'avais fêté des anniversaires, des Noëls, ou j'avais célébré mon mariage. J'avais pleuré, ris, eu peur, hurlé, aimé, frémis, rêvé. Je ne regrettais pas une seule seconde ma décision de quitter Toronto pour vivre une nouvelle vie. Je n'oubliais pas toutes les épreuves que j'avais vécu toutes ces années, car elles avaient fait de moi celle que j'étais aujourd'hui, mais j'avais appris à croire au bonheur et à en savourer chaque seconde.

* * *

Les mois passaient, nous étions un matin de septembre lorsque nous prîmes le train, William, Andrew et moi, direction l'Alberta. Mon époux avait toujours rêvé d'y emmener son fils, d'y vivre comme des explorateurs l'espace d'une semaine ou deux, dans une tente au cœur du désert. Je me souvenais de cette terrible affaire d'un paléontologue retrouvé mort dans la gueule d'un dinosaure venant de cette région aride du Canada. Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce soir là, ce bal, où pour la toute première fois William m'avait invité, ce soir là où je compris que je l'aimais. Il avait été perturbé par cette affaire, lui qui enfant avait rêvé faire ce métier. Je l'avais rassuré qu'un jour il se rendrait en Alberta, que se serait exactement comme il l'avait rêvé. Ce jour arriva. Il m'avait supplié de ne pas partir, de ne pas faire ce voyage. Mais je voulais réaliser son rêve, je voulais qu'on y aille tous les trois, car je savais que dans quelques mois il se pourrait que je ne suis plus de ce monde, et William aussi le savait. Mon époux avait su transmettre sa passion à son fils, et ainsi, Andrew et moi étions arrivés à le convaincre de faire ce voyage.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi et le bébé, m'avait murmuré William.

-Je veux le faire, pour toi et pour Andrew. Laisse-moi faire ça pour vous.

Ainsi, William céda.

* * *

Nous installâmes notre camp de fortune, ou plutôt William et Andrew le firent. Moi je me contentais de leur donner mes conseils et de les diriger, ayant eu la consigne de William de ne pas bouger plus que nécessaire. Eh puis, lorsque nous eûmes terminés, je me chargeais de placer le mobilier dans la tente.

-Maman, pouvons nous aller nous promener en haut de la colline?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais tu n'y vas pas tout seul, rejoins ton père dehors j'arrive tout de suite.

Andrew acquiesça et quitta la tente. Je pris mon chapeau et le plaça sur ma tête, puis je soupirais profondément en caressant mon ventre.

-Shhht, calme-toi petit ange, calme-toi.

Lorsque les coups cessèrent, je me dirigeais vers la sortie et ne pu qu'entendre la voix de William de l'autre côté de la toile.

-Ne t'éloigne pas, on attend ta mère, lui avait-il dit.

Je soupirais encore profondément en souriant avant d'écarter la toile et de rejoindre William qui me tendit aussitôt son bras auquel je m'accrochais.

-Es-tu certaine de pouvoir marcher?

-Oui, ça ira, j'ai besoin de faire quelques pas, notre petit ange est bien agité aujourd'hui.

Je croisais le regard inquiet de William et je repris la parole.

-C'est normal, ne t'en inquiète pas, après tout je suis tout de même au sixième mois de grossesse.

-Justement.

-Laisse-moi profiter de cette fin de journée avec ma famille, murmurais-je en voyant Andrew jouer un peu plus loin, à notre retour à Belleville je tâcherai d'être plus sage et je ne quitterai plus la maison jusqu'au…

Je ne terminais pas ma phrase. Jusqu'au moment où j'allais sans doute mourir? Celui où je pouvais faire une fausse couche? Le jour où je risquais de donner naissance à un enfant mort né?

-Jusqu'à l'arrivée de notre miracle, répondit William en déposant un baiser sur ma main en remarquant mon trouble.

J'acquiesçais en souriant et me blottis un peu plus contre lui pour continuer de marcher doucement. Oui, cet enfant était un miracle. Il était plein de vie et quelque part je préférais plus que tout sentir ses coups dans mon ventre et souffrir presque chaque jour, car je savais qu'ainsi, il était encore en vie et en bonne santé et pour moi c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Je me trouvais couchée contre William, dans ce tout petit lit de camp, ne quittant pas des yeux notre petit garçon qui dormait paisiblement de l'autre côté du drap que nous avions tendu au milieu de la tente. Nous avions trois lits, mais je ne supportais pas de dormir seule, j'avais besoin des bras de William autour de moi, de son corps pressé contre le mien. Alors , il était évident que notre situation était plus qu'inconfortable, mais je dormais mille fois mieux ainsi que seule.

-Crois-tu qu'il faudra lui dire? Dis-je doucement en sentant une main de mon époux caresser mes cheveux et l'autre poser sur mon ventre.

-Andrew est un petit garçon très intelligent, murmura William dans mon dos, mais ça reste un petit garçon, un garçon qui aime sa maman d'un amour sans borne.

-Je risque de lui briser le cœur et je ne supporterais pas de le voir pleurer.

-Je ne le supporterais pas non plus, avoua mon époux.

-Pourtant, il va falloir que vous vous montriez forts tout les deux, quoiqu'il arrive. Promets-le moi. Promets-moi que vous saurez chasser votre chagrin et que…

Je me mis à pleurer et je sentis les bras de William se refermer encore davantage autour de moi.

-Calme toi chérie, tout ira bien.

-J'ai peur William, pas de mourir, mais de vous rendre triste, que tu t'interdise d'aimer un jour à nouveau.

-Je n'aimerai jamais que toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes avant que je sente William bouger un peu dans mon dos. Il porta une main à mon menton et me força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Je veux croire à notre bonheur.

-Notre bonheur est si parfait depuis que nous sommes ensembles, depuis que nous avons repris ce nouveau départ, ne crois-tu pas que cela caches quelque chose ? Qu'un malheur nous attend au détour d'un chemin.

-Nous avons beaucoup trop souffert par le passé Julia, et toi bien plus encore que moi. Tu as droit à ce bonheur et je veux croire que tu en auras encore droit pendant des dizaines d'années. Je suis confiant.

-N'as-tu donc pas peur?

-Je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre ou de perdre l'un de nos enfants. Mais j'ai la foi et elle me laisse croire qu'à présent nous allons être heureux, tous les quatre.

Je lui souris timidement. William avait toujours eu beaucoup plus foi au destin que jamais je ne l'aurai. Mais je savais que c'était tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas craquer. Je ne voulais pas ébranler aucune de ses croyances. Après tout il avait toujours été persuadé que nous étions fait l'un pour l'autre, que nous aurions des enfants, et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Je lui souris et caressa tendrement sa joue avant de l'embrasser, puis, il s'allongea à nouveau et laissa glisser sa main sur mon ventre rebondi. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et fermais les yeux en appréciant le douce caresse. Elle suffisait à m'apaiser. Je sentis l'enfant donner un coup et je souris. Je sentis William en faire autant dans ma nuque avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-Quel nom pourrons-nous te donner petit ange? Murmura-t-il. Crois-tu que c'est une fille ou un garçon?

-Lequel préfères-tu?

-Je m'en fiche Julia et tu le sais.

-C'est une fille, dis-je avec conviction, je le sens.

-Une adorable petite princesse, ajouta William, aux yeux couleur de l'océan et aux cheveux d'or, comme sa mère. Je crois que cela me plairait.

-Ne voulais-tu pas d'un autre fils? Il pourrait être ton portrait craché. Andrew serait heureux d'avoir un petit frère.

-Matthew. Il pourrait s'appeler Matthew, qu'en dis-tu?

-C'est très beau, soupirais-je, et pour une fille?

-J'ai lu un nom dans un livre très récemment, mais je crois que si c'est une fille, elle devrait peut être porter le nom de ta mère.

-Non, dis-je aussitôt, je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne veux plus m'accrocher au passé et à ceux qui sont morts. Je ne souhaiterai pas que ma fille porte le nom de ma mère. Quel était ce nom que tu as lu?

-Eileen, souffla William au creux de mon oreille.

Je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et notre enfant frappa plus violement. Je me tournais vers William pour voir sa réaction tout aussi étonnée que la mienne.

-Eh bien William, je crois que cet enfant aime beaucoup ce prénom.

Il me sourit et regarda mon ventre tendrement.

-Alors petit ange, ce prénom te plait tant que ça? Nous allons t'appeler de cette façon à présent, en espérant que tu es bien une petite fille, dit-il en riant.

J'en fis de même et oubliais toute la tension et la peur qui m'habitaient depuis que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte. Cela arrivait parfois. J'arrivais à oublier ma peur pour me concentrer sur le bonheur de William, sur son sourire, son regard, sa voix, ses gestes. Je le regardais un long moment en silence avant de m'approcher tant bien que mal de ses lèvres et de l'embrasser doucement pendant de longues minutes. Mon état, notre position, Andrew à quelques mètres de nous, ne nous permettaient pas de nous laisser emporter par notre amour, mais pourtant les mains de William voyagèrent sur mon corps pour de douces et chastes caresses pendant des heures, alors que nos baisers étaient les témoins de notre amour inconditionnel l'un pour l'autre. Je savourais cette nuit sous les étoiles d'Alberta, oubliant toutes mes craintes et mes douleurs.

* * *

_Nous avons tous des rêves. Mais vivre ses rêves demande des sacrifices, parfois il faut savoir ce que l__'__on est prêt à perdre pour y parvenir. Et si cela en vaut la peine._

* * *

_à suivre... _

**La fin approche ( demain sans doute...)**


	34. Noël

33. Noël

_La période de Noël est souvent une période magique. Que l'on croit ou non aux miracles, ce moment de l'année nous rappelle quelles sont les choses essentielles, celles qui nous tiennent à cœur._

* * *

Ce mois de décembre avait été le plus froid depuis de nombreuses années. J'avais passé le plus clair de mon temps dans notre chambre. William me téléphonait régulièrement dans la journée et je restais avec Enice, la nourrice d'Andrew. Celui-ci était ravi d'avoir sa mère à la maison depuis trois mois. Malheureusement cela faisait quelques temps déjà que je ne quittais plus mon lit. Je passais mon temps à lire avec mon fils, à jouer avec lui sur mon lit et à dormir. Je dormais énormément. J'étais constamment épuisée, bien trop faible pour me tenir seule debout et je devais constamment appeler la jeune femme ou William pour qu'ils m'aident à me rendre aux commodités. Je fus ravie d'avoir tanné William quelques années plus tôt pour en installer dans une salle de bains adjacente à la chambre, sinon ma douleur aurait été plus grande encore. Je priais chaque jour pour que tout se termine, car je sentais la vie quitter mon corps au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient. Lorsque je ne sentais plus l'enfant bouger, j'étais prise par une panique totale, j'étais terrifiée qu'il ne soit plus en vie. Ainsi, le temps de ma grossesse Enice vivait chez nous, afin que je ne sois jamais seule.

Les préparatifs des fêtes de fin d'année allaient bon train et Andrew se réjouissait de faire le sapin et toutes les décorations, mais moi, je n'avais guère le cœur à tout cela.

* * *

Eh puis, ce fut cette nuit du 21 décembre 1907 qu'elle décida de venir. A mon grand soulagement, William avait été là, dans notre lit, lorsque je me réveillais, prise par une violente douleur.

-William, cherche la sage-femme, tout de suite. Et réveille Enice.

Il quitta la pièce au pas de course, s'habillant au passage. Je ne pouvais retenir mes cris de douleur. Je vis Andrew sur le pas de la porte. Je voulais lui dire que tout irait bien, que ce soir il allait devenir un grand frère, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur, que je l'aimais. Mais la douleur fut trop forte. Je tentais de lui sourire, mais les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ça, qu'il voit sa mère souffrir comme je le faisais, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait ce souvenir de moi. Heureusement, Enice arriva à ce moment là et le prit tendrement par les épaules.

-Venez avec moi Monsieur Murdoch, vous ne pouvez pas rester là, dit-elle tendrement.

-Maman a très mal, l'entendis-je dire avant de partir.

J'adressais un timide signe de la tête à Enice en remerciements. Elle savait ce qu'il se passait, elle savait que ce que Andrew avait vu allait être sans doute la dernière image qu'il aurait de sa mère. Je levais les yeux au ciel en retenant mon souffle, j'étais en colère, j'étais effrayée. Lorsque je vis le sang imprégner les draps blancs de mon lit, je me mise à pleurer de plus belle. La douleur s'intensifia, les contractions commencèrent. Je restais assise sur le lit, tenant mon ventre d'une main. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur quelque chose, sur William.

Il arriva quelques courtes minutes plus tard avec la sage femme. Il accourut auprès de moi. Je vis la peur le gagner, mais pourtant, il me prit les mains dans les siennes et tenta de me rassurer.

-Ca va aller chérie, tout va bien se passer.

Je secouais la tête de gauche à droite en pleurant.

-Non William, non, tout ne se passe pas bien. Il y a trop de sang, les douleurs sont trop importantes et je…

Je fus prise par une autre contraction et la sage femme m'ordonna de pousser. Il fallait que je me dépêche pour avoir une chance de sauver le bébé et j'étais à bout de forces.

-William, William, soupirais-je en croisant son regard, prie pour cet enfant, s'il te plait. Prie pour nous mon amour.

Je criais une fois encore en sentant la douleur se faire incroyablement forte. Mon calvaire dura de longues et interminables minutes avant que je ne me laisse tomber sur l'oreiller. J'entendis le cri de mon enfant. Je croisais le regard empli de larmes de William.

-Je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il, ne me laisse pas.

-Je t'aime, dis-je en me sentant m'évanouir doucement, prends soin de nos enfants William.

-Tu le feras avec moi mon amour, nous le ferons ensemble.

Je ne répondis pas et fermais les yeux avant de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis, la sage femme s'avança vers moi. Dans un dernier effort, j'ouvris les yeux pour voir l'enfant emmailloté qu'elle posa sur ma poitrine.

-C'est une fille, dit-elle simplement.

-Une fille, répétais-je, Eileen, dis-je en la regardant, Eileen et Andrew, Eileen et Andrew, répétais-je comme une prière, merci William, William.

Je l'entendis prononcer mon nom en pleurant. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit malheureux. Je m'en voulais de lui causer tant de souffrance. J'aurai voulu le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, l'embrasser. Je voulais le voir sourire, l'entendre rire, sentir ses baisers et ses caresses. Je voulais voir Andrew et Eileen jouer au bord du lac, sous les rayons du soleil du mois d'Aout. Je voulais rester auprès d'eux, pour toujours.

* * *

Noël était arrivé. La neige avait envahi les rues. Le feu réchauffait toute la petite pièce. J'entendis des rires d'enfants ouvrir des cadeaux. Le jappement d'un chien.

-Andrew arrête d'embêter ta sœur, lança la voix de William.

Je descendis l'escalier et me dirigeais vers le salon d'un pas lent, sentant mon cœur battre la chamade. Je poussais la porte blanche et me figeais sur le pas de la porte.

-William, ce bijou est magnifique, oh merci mon amour.

Je me vis dans les bras de mon époux, partageant un tendre baiser. Je me vis rire aux bêtises d'Andrew âgé de sept ans. Je vis le sourire d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et au regard sombre alors qu'elle sortait une poupée en porcelaine d'un carton. J'étais heureuse debout, avec l'homme que j'aimais, à côté de ce sapin qui touchait le plafond. Tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir se trouvait là, sous mes yeux.

Et doucement, cette vision de bonheur s'estompa. Une forte lumière blanche m'éblouis. J'entendis la voix de William.

-Julia, je t'en prie réveille-toi mon amour, reviens parmi-nous. Je t'aime et je serai perdu sans toi.

Mes paupières étaient lourdes et mon corps endolori.

-Julia.

-Will..iam, puis-je à peine murmurer à bout de forces.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il était là, une fois encore, penché sur mon visage, caressant d'une main mon front. Je ne puis m'empêcher de porter ma main à sa joue et de la caresser, lui laissant un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-William, j'ai vu le futur… et c'était toi.

Il rit et m'embrassa dans la seconde. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Je restais dans ses bras quelques instants puis, j'entendis une autre timide voix. Je prêtais enfin attention à autre chose qu'à l'homme qui me tenait contre lui. Andrew approchait. Je lui fis signe de me rejoindre et le pris tant bien que mal dans mes bras. Je déposais un baiser sur sa joue et me tournais vers mon époux à nouveau alors que mon fils grimpait sur le lit.

-William, le bébé, il…

Il me sourit et me tourna le dos quelques secondes. Je vis un berceau à côté du lit, un berceau sur lequel il se pencha pour en sortir un petit corps qui bougeait à peine. Je m'asseyais avec difficulté, sentant encore la douleur dans mon ventre. Puis, William me tendit tendrement l'enfant que je pris aussitôt contre moi. William resta là, tout proche de moi. Je croisais le regard sombre de ma fille et mon cœur se serra de joie dans ma poitrine.

-Voici Eileen, murmura William, notre petit miracle.

-William, elle a tes yeux.

-Notre fils ressemble à sa mère et notre fille…

-Elle est ton portrait craché. Elle en brisera des cœurs, soufflais-je doucement.

-Comme sa magnifique mère, ajouta William en mettant une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je souriais largement en sentant les larmes de joie couler sur mes joues. Andrew vint s'asseoir tout prêt de moi pour regarder le visage paisible et serein de la petite fille qui se trouvait contre ma poitrine.

-Elle est toute petite, lança Andrew.

-Tu étais aussi tout petit comme ça, lui répondis-je en riant, tu es un grand frère maintenant Andrew. Ca te fait plaisir?

-Oui, lança avec joie mon petit garçon, je ferai très attention à elle maman, je te le promets.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, répondis-je en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

William s'assit sur le lit à côté de moi et me regardait en souriant largement. Puis il prit la parole.

-Joyeux Noël Madame Murdoch, dit-il timidement.

-Nous sommes le matin de Noël ? Demandais-je abasourdie.

-Il semblerait qu'un autre miracle s'est produit, murmura mon époux, ton réveil.

-Non, ce n'est pas un miracle, c'est de l'amour William, de l'amour, ajoutais-je avant de l'embrasser et que je n'accorde toute mon attention à la petite fille, je vous aime beaucoup trop tous les trois pour vous abandonner.

J'avais cette famille que j'avais tant souhaité. J'étais heureuse. Le bonheur était enfin à ma portée. Enfin.

* * *

_La magie de Noël touche ceux qui sont prêts à la recevoir._

* * *

_à suivre..._


	35. Anniversaire

34. Anniversaire

_Les anniversaires ne devraient pas être comptés, seulement fêtés._

* * *

Je me trouvais dans ma chambre depuis de longues minutes déjà. Je tentais de discipliner mes longs cheveux pour en faire un chignon. Mais fort était de constater qu'après toutes ces années, des mèches folles s'en échappaient toujours. Je soupirais profondément et entrepris de les laisser de cette façon. Après tout, William n'avait de cesse de me répéter qu'il aimait beaucoup laisser glisser ses mèches rebelles entre ses doigts et que cela caractérisait parfaitement mon caractère rebelle.

Je souris un instant en pensant à mon époux et mis mes boucles d'oreilles lorsque deux petits coups furent donnés à la porte.

-Chérie, tu es prête?

-Presque, tu peux entrer, répondis-je.

Je vis William s'engouffrer dans la chambre et refermer la porte derrière lui. Je lui accordais un tendre sourire auquel il répondit aussitôt et il s'approcha de moi. Je me regardais encore dans le miroir un instant, replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux devenus blancs depuis des années déjà, lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi et vint déposer un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

-Eileen est là avec Frank et les enfants, dit-il en se redressant.

-J'arrive, répondis-je en tapotant mes joues pour leur donner de la couleur.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années je m'étonne encore de ta beauté, soupira William en me regardant dans le miroir.

Je souris et quittais ma chaise pour venir passer mes bras autour du cou de mon mari et laisser mes doigts danser dans sa nuque. William avait les cheveux aussi blancs que les miens, mais il était tout aussi séduisant qu'il l'avait été lorsque nous étions jeunes. J'avais vu ses cheveux devenir grisonnant, je l'avais vu se laisser pousser la moustache, je l'avais vu avoir quelques pattes d'oies et quelques rides, mais William était encore pour moi le plus bel homme qu'il existait sur cette terre.

Je plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux sombres et je lui souris.

-Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, tu me fasse encore rougir, dis-je timidement en regardant le sol.

Il rit doucement et m'attira contre lui pour déposer un baiser sur ma tempe avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime William, murmurais-je en fermant les yeux.

-Moi aussi mon amour, répondis William en resserrant son étreinte.

Puis, nous nous séparâmes à nouveau et je me dirigeais vers la coiffeuse pour y prendre un pendentif.

-Peux-tu m'aider à le mettre s'il te plait?

-Bien sûr.

Je tournais le dos à William et sentis ses doigts effleurer ma peau dans ma nuque avant qu'il n'y dépose un baiser. Je souris et plaça mes doigts sur le pendentif avant de me tourner et de jeter un autre regard à mon mari.

-Te souviens-tu quand tu m'as offert ce pendentif ?

Je le vis froncer les sourcils et me faire un timide signe de la tête qu'il l'ignorait.

-Noël 1910, Eileen avait reçu une poupée en porcelaine et Andrew un train électrique que tu avais toi-même fabriqué et que vous vous étiez empressé d'aller monter dans sa chambre et…

-Et Belle avait dévoré deux wagons, continua William en riant, cette chienne était une vraie catastrophe.

Je ris avec lui et acquiesçais.

-Oui, mais nous l'aimions cette catastrophe.

William ne répondit pas et caressa tendrement ma joue, puis, doucement il sortit un petit paquet de sa poche. Je le regardais avec étonnement et il reprit la parole.

-Ouvre-le.

A cet instant, le souvenir de sa demande en mariage des dizaines d'années plus tôt me revint en mémoire. Comme à l'époque, je plaçais mes mains sur les siennes et pris le paquet pour l'ouvrir toujours dans les bras de mon époux. Je vis reposer à l'intérieur de l'écrin un bracelet en or, sertit de pierres rouges et blanches.

-William, il est magnifique, soufflais-je.

-Il ira à merveille avec ton pendentif.

Je lui adressais un immense sourire et l'embrassais avant qu'il ne m'aide à mettre le bracelet autour de mon poignet et qu'il n'y dépose un baiser.

-Joyeux anniversaire Madame Murdoch.

-Merci, Monsieur Murdoch.

Nous nous sourions et échangeâmes encore un baiser avant d'entendre une voix derrière la porte.

-Grand-père, grand-mère, oncle Andrew est là avec tante Jeanne.

-Nous arrivons William, lança mon époux.

-Mais maman a dit que je ne devais pas venir vous déranger, alors si elle vous demande si je suis venu, vous ne lui dites pas, s'il vous plait.

Je ris avec William et celui-ci reprit la parole.

-Nous ne lui dirons pas, maintenant files si tu ne veux pas qu'elle remarque ta disparation.

-D'accord, lança notre petit-fils d'un ton enjoué avant qu'on n'entende ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir.

William et moi échangèrent encore un regard et un rire.

-Notre petit-fils ressemble beaucoup à son grand-père, dis-je doucement en caressant le col de mon époux.

-Je leur avais dit que le prénom David leur causerait sans doute moins de problème, lança William en riant.

-Moi je trouve que William c'est parfait.

Nous échangeâmes encore un baiser avant de nous séparer. Puis, je me dirigeais vers notre lit pour y prendre mon châle. Mon regard se posa sur un carnet noir. Ce carnet ne m'avait pas quitté depuis des années, depuis mon adolescence. Ce carnet gardait toutes mes épreuves, mes joies, mes doutes et mes peurs. Dans ce carnet il y avait une histoire bien particulière. Une histoire que j'avais partagé avec mon époux et qu'un jour, peut être mes enfants ou petits-enfants, découvriront. Ce carnet recelait l'histoire de ma vie, de notre vie.

* * *

_Mon nom est Julia et je vais vous raconter une histoire. _

_Je porte le prénom de mon arrière-grand-mère. Cette femme a vécu à une autre époque, une époque où la vie d'une femme n'était pas celle que nous connaissons aujourd'hui, une époque sombre et pourtant heureuse à la fois. _

_Un jour que nous rangions notre demeure familiale sur le bord du lac à Belleville dans le but de la vendre, je trouvais un petit carnet noir, perdu dans une malle du grenier. Ce carnet changea ma vie, pour toujours. Je ne pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter de lire pendant des heures. J'appris à connaitre cette femme décédée peu de temps avant ma naissance. Depuis toujours ma grand-mère me disait que je lui ressemblais et je n'avais jamais voulu la croire, jusqu'au jour où je lu les mots qu'elle avait couché sur le papier. Il ne me restait rien de cette femme forte, courageuse, aimante et douce, si ce n'est ce carnet et un pendentif auquel, m'avait-on dit, elle avait énormément tenu. _

_Je décidais de ne plus vendre cette maison dans laquelle elle vécue avec son époux toutes ces années jusqu'à sa mort, cette maison emplie de souvenirs heureux, d'amour et de rires. _

_Je décidais de lui rendre hommage, à ma façon. _

_Il y a deux ans j'ai écris la vie de mon arrière-grand-mère dans un livre. Et aujourd'hui, je me trouve à Toronto sur ce plateau de tournage, entourée d'un nombre incroyables de personnes. La jeune femme blonde qui se trouve face à la caméra est une jeune actrice australienne talentueuse et je dois avouer qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à la choisir, elle, celle qui allait interpréter le Docteur Julia Ogden, mon arrière-grand-mère et sans doute l'une des femmes les plus merveilleuse que le monde ait connu. _

_-Tu es prête Julia? Me murmure le jeune homme assit à côté de moi. _

_J'acquiesçais et il prit une profonde inspiration. _

_-Ok, on y va les gars. Moteur….ça tourne…et… action. _

_Mon nom est Julia. Je suis auteure et aujourd'hui je vais vous raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'une vie. _

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fiction jusqu'à la fin. Et que celle-ci vous a surpris ( toute ressemblance avec des faits ou des personnes est purement voulu ;)) Je vous remercie infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Cette fiction me tenais particulièrement à cœur. Je voulais vraiment partager ce que je ressentais sur le personnage de Julia Ogden et j'espère avoir pu le faire. Je dois avouer être un peu triste de la terminer mais voilà, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! **

**Je vous retrouve sur la fiction "Soulmates" qui elle, est looiiin d'être terminée, mais j'ignore si il y en aura encore après. En attendant, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir. En ce qui me concerne je m'envole dans quelques jours pour une ville dont je suis tombée amoureuse l'année dernière et que j'aime beaucoup, Toronto, où j'entends vivre une fois encore des moments magiques. :) **

**Encore merci. **

**Cordialement, **

**Julia R. **


End file.
